Prolifération de pétrifications TRADUCTION
by Harry-Sterek-1968
Summary: Quelle aurait dû être la réponse appropriée, face à une créature qui peut tuer d'un seul regard, et qui serait en liberté dans la seule école magique de Grande-Bretagne ? Ça aurait été bien plus qu'une tape sur la tête et une tasse de chocolat chaud, même offerts par Dumbledore - Traduction de "Petrification Proliferation" de White Squirrel, qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation
1. Chapitre 1

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Titre d'origine : **__Petrification Proliferation_

_**Auteur : **__White Squirrel__  
Toute ma gratitude, pour m'avoir gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire !_

_**Rating :**__ K+  
Tout le monde peut lire cette fiction à partir de 9 ans !_

_**Disclaimer de l'auteur :**__ Un Basilic serait-il __réellement __ignoré par les habitants de la Grande-Bretagne magique ? Vous pensez que "non" ? Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter._

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ J'ai eu cette idée en lisant "__Promotion" __par Endgames, qui comporte l'attaque d'un Basilic dans la Grande Salle. Je me suis rendu compte qu'une telle attaque pourrait facilement anéantir l'école entière. Dans ce cas, la réponse du Ministère ne devrait-elle pas être généralement proportionnelle à la menace ? Voici comment cela __aurait __dû se produire dans le Canon. _

_**Disclaimer de la traductrice : **__Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings, et l'histoire est à __White Squirrel. Seules les fautes de français sont de moi !_

_**Note de la traductrice : **___Cette histoire est complète, et elle fait sept chapitres.  
_Vous trouverez les liens vers "Petrification Proliferation" et vers White Squirrel sur mon profil. Et sinon, vous trouverez toujours les fics que je traduis dans mes "Favorites Stories"._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre 1**

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fumseck et le "professeur" Lockhart s'écroulèrent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, recouverts de boue, de bave et de sang, à leur retour de la Chambre des Secrets. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, avant que Ginny ne se jette dans les bras de ses parents.

Harry observait la scène, et fut immensément soulagé de voir que le professeur Dumbledore était revenu. Celui-ci s'appuya contre la cheminée, et appela Fumseck. M. et Mme Weasley étaient bouleversés et remerciaient sans arrêt Harry, et le professeur McGonagall était très intéressée par ce qui s'était passé. Mais personne ne put parler de manière cohérente, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole.

« Je pense, M. Potter, M. Weasley, que vous avez une belle histoire à raconter. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Et je pense que vous devriez la raconter tout de suite. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Puis, Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour recueillir ses pensées, et il commença.

« Eh bien, Monsieur, le professeur McGonagall nous avait laissés aller à l'Infirmerie en avance pour visiter Hermione, et nous avons trouvé une note dans sa main. Elle avait compris ce qu'était le monstre avant d'être pétrifiée. C'était un Basilic... »

« STOP ! »

Harry se figea, soudain effrayé. L'atmosphère était si rapidement passée de joyeuse à mortellement grave que ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Personne n'osait parler, pas même l'hystérique Mme Weasley, ni Lockhart l'oublietté : chaque adulte dans la pièce, même Dumbledore, était devenu aussi pâle que la mort.

Dumbledore s'avança, fixant Harry avec le regard le plus intense qu'il lui ait jamais vu. C'était comme si le Directeur était entré dans son esprit et parcourait ses souvenirs avec ses yeux. « Harry, » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait retenir le tonnerre, « as-tu bien dit un _Basilic _? »

Harry déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfreint une loi vraiment sérieuse, qu'il ne connaissait pas. « O-oui, Monsieur. » répondit-il.

« Es-tu _certain _que c'était un Basilic ? »

« O-oui, Monsieur. Je l'ai vu, mais il est mort maintenant. »

« M-mais comment personne n'a été t-tué ? » demanda McGonagall avec un regard terrorisé, dont Harry ne l'aurait pas crue capable.

« Personne ne l'a regardé directement dans les yeux, Madame. Juste dans des reflets, et tout ça. »

La pression intense sur l'esprit d'Harry disparut, et il vit Dumbledore et McGonagall échangeant un regard très inquiet.

« Vous savez ce que nous devons faire, Albus. » dit McGonagall.

« Oui, je sais. Je déteste devoir le faire, mais ce ne serait pas bon si _JE_ devais me rendre à Azkaban pour ne pas l'avoir signalé. »

« _Vous, professeur ?_ » demanda Harry, confus. « Mais qu'est-ce... ? »

« S'il te plait, tais-toi Harry. » ordonna Dumbledore, d'une voix qui n'encourageait aucun argument.

Harry était stupéfait : Dumbledore était toujours si gentil. Et la bataille avait déjà été gagnée. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi... menaçant ?

« _Expecto Patronum !_ » dit Dumbledore. Harry regarda le Directeur conjurer un phénix argenté et miroitant, et lui ordonner : « Localise tous les élèves qui ne sont pas dans les dortoirs, l'Infirmerie ou ce bureau. » Le phénix secoua la tête, indiquant apparemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. Un instant plus tard, il disparut.

Alors, le vieux sorcier prononça deux incantations qui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête d'Harry. La première incantation n'eut aucun effet notable à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais la seconde remplit l'air avec le brouillard le plus dense qu'il ait jamais vu. Il pouvait à peine voir les autres personnes dans le bureau. Il ne doutait pas que cela imprégnait le château entier.

À travers ce voile, il vit Dumbledore pointer sa baguette sur sa propre gorge et déclarer : « _Sonorus !_ » Puis Harry dut couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains, tandis que la voix de Dumbledore tonnait à travers le château, amplifiée au centuple.

« Attention, Poudlard ! C'est le Directeur Dumbledore qui parle. J'ai été réintégré par le Conseil des Gouverneurs. Tout le monde, restez où vous êtes. Mes instructions doivent être suivies à la lettre, sous peine de suspension pour insubordination. »

Harry haleta. Il savait que, en tout cas dans les écoles moldues, l'insubordination était sévèrement traitée - pas toujours appliquée, mais maintenue en réserve au cas où elle serait nécessaire. Dudley l'avait coincé quelques fois avec ça.

« Dans quelques minutes, Poudlard va être évacué vers le Ministère de la Magie. » poursuivit le Directeur. « Les Aurors vont ouvrir les grilles de feu de leur Salle Commune, de l'autre côté, pour le voyage par Cheminette.  
Les Préfets : effectuez immédiatement un décompte des effectifs, et informez les Aurors de tout élève manquant à votre arrivée. Les Directeurs de Maisons : par la présente, les Salles Communes sont scellées à toutes les entrées, excepté sur ordre du Directeur. Les Fantômes : gardez les entrées des Salles Communes _de l'__intérieur_. Les élèves : si quelque chose arrive aux Fantômes, _fermez _la grille de feu immédiatement, et retirez-vous dans vos dortoirs individuels. Ne regardez pas en arrière.  
_Quietus_. » termina le Directeur, en reprenant un ton de voix normal.

« Maman, que se passe-t-il ? » gémit Ginny.

« Je ne voulais créer aucun problème. » dit Harry. « Le monstre est mort. Vous n'avez pas besoin de... »

« Nous devons être sûrs qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, Harry. » l'interrompit Dumbledore. « C'est une affaire du Ministère. Vous devez attendre. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique ! » Harry vit une lumière verte apparaître dans le brouillard. Le Directeur devait avoir utilisé de la poudre de Cheminette. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passait, mais il entendait une inconnue parler.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre est arrivé ? Avez-vous trouvé la fille ? »

« Tous les élèves sont sains et saufs pour le moment, Amélia. » dit-il rapidement. « Mais nous avons une plus grande urgence : j'ai découvert que le monstre était un Basilic. »

« Un _Basilic_ ? Vous êtes certain, Albus ? »

« Oui. »

Le niveau d'alarme d'Harry (et de tous les autres) augmenta encore plus lorsque la femme, de l'autre côté de la Cheminette, commença à hurler : « CODE ROUGE ! CODE ROUGE ! CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! CODE ROUGE À POUDLARD ! Rappelez tous les Aurors et tous les Tireurs d'élite ! TOUS, sauf une patrouille minimale à Azkaban. Nous avons une observation confirmée de Basilic. Je répète : OBSERVATION CONFIRMÉE DE BASILIC ! » Ensuite, il y eut beaucoup de cris indistincts dans le fond de la cheminée, mais la voix d'Amélia coupa le bruit : « Albus, quelles mesures avez-vous prises ? »

« J'ai scellé le terrain, et conjuré du brouillard dans tout le château pour protéger les élèves. Ils sont confinés dans leurs dortoirs, et attendent leur évacuation. Tous sont recensés. »

« Et le Basilic ? Où est-il ? Combien ? »

« Dans la Chambre des Secrets, et j'espère un seul. J'ai seulement eu confirmation qu'Harry Potter avait localisé la Chambre, et tué un Basilic à l'intérieur. »

« Il en a _tué _un ? » Amélia haleta. « Mais, vous avez dit... Il est vivant, alors ? »

« Oui. Il est avec moi en ce moment. Sachez que sa capacité en Fourchelangue est nécessaire pour entrer dans la Chambre. Je soupçonne qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Basilic, mais... »

« Mais nous devrons fouiller tout l'endroit de haut en bas, et interroger toutes les personnes impliquées, oui. Très bien, la première priorité est de s'assurer que les élèves sont en sécurité. Qui a été impliqué dans les attaques ? »

Heureusement, la visite de Dumbledore dans l'esprit d'Harry lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. « J'ai trois élèves et un enseignant avec moi qui, je crois, sont les seuls à avoir été en contact avec le Basilic. Je pense également qu'il a été libéré contre leur gré. »

« Bien. Voici le plan. Je vais faire évacuer l'Atrium et y conjurer un écran de brouillard, puis me reconnecter à vous. Envoyez par ce biais toutes les personnes impliquées en premier, puis évacuez les Salles Communes une par une, suivies par tout le personnel et tous les traînards. Je vais contacter Sainte-Mangouste pour récupérer ceux de votre Infirmerie. »

« Je comprends, Amélia. J'attends votre appel. »

La grille se referma, et Dumbledore recula pour rejoindre le groupe, suffisamment près pour qu'ils voient son visage à travers le brouillard. Harry était sur le point de demander à nouveau ce qui se passait, mais le Directeur parla en premier : « Cela leur prendra quelques minutes. Vous devrez tous être interrogés par le DJM, bien sûr. Je veux que vous coopériez pleinement avec eux. »

« Professeur, _qu'est-ce qui se passe _? » cria Harry.

« Un Basilic est une créature extrêmement dangereuse, Harry. » commença Dumbledore.

« Ouais, je _sais_. » Harry brandit l'épée qu'il tenait toujours.

« Mes excuses. Et je devrai prendre cette épée avant ton départ. Un Basilic est _si _dangereux... et illégal... que chaque fois que l'un d'eux est aperçu, le Ministère est tenu d'enquêter sur l'origine et la façon dont il a été libéré, et de fouiller toute la zone pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. »

Ginny fondit à nouveau en larmes. « Je-je ne voulais pas ! » haleta-t-elle. « T-T-Tom m'a fait faire ça ! » Mme Weasley la serra plus fort, et la jeune fille enfouit son visage dans les robes de sa mère, sanglotant de façon incohérente.

« S'il-vous-plaît, Dumbledore, » dit une Mme Weasley en larmes, « qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Ginny ? »

« Elle sera interrogée sous Veritaserum... sérum de vérité... » ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, « ...pour déterminer son implication exacte dans cette affaire, et des accusations seront portées le cas échéant. »

« Professeur, ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny ! » s'écria Harry. « Elle était possédée. Elle ne voulait pas... »

« Ça suffit. » Dumbledore leva la main. « Même moi, je ne peux pas arrêter l'enquête à ce stade. Ronald et toi serez également interrogés, tout comme le professeur Lockhart... si les guérisseurs peuvent extraire quelque chose d'utile de son esprit. »

« Ron aussi ? » haleta Mme Weasley. « Mais est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ? Avons-nous le droit de refuser ? »

« Pas dans ce cas. Cela relève de la doctrine du "danger manifeste et immédiat", pas d'une enquête criminelle ordinaire. _Mais_, si Ginevra agissait vraiment contre sa volonté et ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne sera pas blâmée. » Il ne mentionna pas sa véritable inquiétude. Il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry que Ginny savait qu'elle était possédée. Si elle savait ou soupçonnait que c'était un Basilic qu'elle déchaînait, et si elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, elle serait quand même envoyée à Azkaban, assez longtemps pour sortir au moins handicapée émotionnellement, mineure ou non.

En fait, Harry et Ron n'étaient peut-être pas tirés d'affaire**(*)** non plus. Ils avaient su qu'il y avait un Basilic pendant toute une journée, et ne l'avaient pas signalé. _Techniquement_, il n'y avait pas d'obligation de dénoncer un citoyen ordinaire non-impliqué, et _techniquement_, s'ils avaient suivi strictement les instructions, ils n'auraient même pas eu la possibilité de le signaler. Mais le Ministère serait prompt à poursuivre tout crime réel et prouvé selon toute l'étendue de la loi. Si cela se produisait, Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'espérer les faire disparaître, au motif qu'Harry avait réellement tué cette trois fois foutue chose.

_[__**(*) Note de la traductrice :**__ La phrase d'origine dit "not be out of the woods", "ne pas être sorti du bois". C'est très poétique !  
C'est comme si Robin des Bois sortait du Bois de Sherwood, parce qu'il aurait été innocenté. En français moderne, on se contente de dire qu'on a été retiré de la liste des affaires de justice en cours. C'est nettement plus banal...]_

La Cheminette reprit vie, et Mme Bones appela : « Très bien, Albus, nous sommes prêts de notre côté. Envoyez-nous les premiers. »

« Certainement. Molly, s'il-vous-plaît, prenez Ginny avec vous, et partez les premières. »

Mme Weasley se leva, tremblante, et poussa Ginny à travers la cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, une voix déclara : « Très bien, au suivant. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, passe à ton tour. » dit Dumbledore.

Harry lui remit l'épée, traversa la Cheminette... et tomba en vrille sur le sol, de ce qu'il supposa être le Ministère de la Magie. Cette pièce était également remplie d'un épais brouillard. Il eut juste le temps de lever les yeux et de voir Ginny et Mme Weasley être emportées, apparemment inconscientes, avant que quelqu'un ne lance "_Stupéfix !_" Et tout devint noir.

**000***000***000**

Harry se réveilla et découvrit qu'il était enchaîné à un fauteuil. Il commença à paniquer et à lutter, mais il entendit la voix d'une femme lui dire : « S'il-vous-plaît, restez calme, M. Potter. » C'était la même voix qu'il avait entendue parler à Dumbledore, à travers la Cheminette.

Il leva les yeux et vit une femme âgée, à la mâchoire carrée et sévère, avec un monocle à l'œil et vêtue de robes noires simples, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. « Je m'excuse pour les contraintes. » déclara-t-elle. « C'est une procédure standard. Si l'histoire de Dumbledore est vraie, je ne crois pas que vous soyez une menace. Cependant, je dois vous interroger, tout comme les autres. »

« Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous avez été stupéfié par un Auror à votre arrivée, et amené ici pour un interrogatoire. Encore une fois, procédure standard. »

« Auror ? »

« Un officier de police magique... Nos officiers les plus qualifiés, pour être exacte. Je m'appelle Amélia Bones, M. Potter. Je suis la Directrice du DJM, le Département de la Justice Magique, au Ministère de la Magie. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas réalisé que cela irait jusqu'au sommet. « Alors ils cherchent le Basilic, Madame ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'une certaine manière. » répondit-elle. « En raison du danger d'un nid de Basilics, nous fouillerons chaque centimètre du château et des terrains aux alentours, pour nous assurer qu'il n'y en a plus aucun. »

_Chaque centimètre du château ?_ pensa Harry. Mais Poudlard était énorme, et tout changeait quand vous ne regardiez pas. Comment quiconque pourrait fouiller tout cela ? « Combien de temps est-ce que ça prendra ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée. Le Directeur Dumbledore parle déjà d'annuler les examens finaux. Poudlard est un cauchemar, avec des chambres secrètes et autres. »

« Ouais, je sais. Euh... Mme Bones, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce Basilic est si important. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il m'a presque tué, mais je l'ai tué à la place. »

Amélia soupira, et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'Harry. « M. Potter, vous avez été élevé dans le monde moldu. Est-ce correct ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Madame. »

« Alors, je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est sérieux. Vous connaissez les armes nucléaires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien. Maintenant, en gardant cela à l'esprit, imaginez ce qui se serait passé, à Dieu ne plaise, si ce Basilic était entré dans la Grande Salle pendant le dîner. »

Les yeux d'Harry sortirent presque de sa tête. « Tout le monde serait mort. » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. Presque toute l'école serait morte. Certains d'abord pétrifiés par les reflets. Peut-être quelques chanceux qui réussiraient à s'échapper. Il y a moins de dix mille sorcières et sorciers en Grande-Bretagne. Poudlard est la seule école. Plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de tous les enfants âgés de onze à dix-huit ans tués... Un tiers d'une génération démographique, déjà affaiblie par un taux de natalité affaibli pendant la guerre. Selon toute vraisemblance, il y aurait un exode massif des familles britanniques survivantes, le Ministère s'effondrerait, et une fois le Basilic trouvé et tué par la CIS [Confédération Internationale des Sorciers], l'île serait réinstallée comme une colonie de la France magique. C'est déjà arrivé dans les États princiers indiens. »

Harry se sentit faible. Il savait que le Basilic était vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il n'y avait pas pensé jusque-là.

« En termes proportionnels, M. Potter, » poursuivit Mme Bones, « un Basilic lâché dans la nature serait _pire _qu'une bombe H larguée sur Londres, donc j'espère que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi nous le traitons sévèrement. »

Harry ne pouvait que hocher la tête. Sa voix l'avait quitté.

« J'espère sincèrement que le Basilic que vous avez tué était le seul. » ajouta-t-elle. « Mais nous devons en être absolument certains, tout comme le gouvernement moldu doit suivre attentivement toutes les armes nucléaires. Afin de comprendre ce que nous affrontons, Je dois vous interroger sous Veritaserum sur tout ce que vous savez sur l'incident. Le sérum vous obligera à répondre à toutes les questions de manière véridique et approfondie. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas de secrets profonds et sombres, à moins que vous ne comptiez toutes ces fois où il s'était faufilé hors des dortoirs avec sa cape d'invisibilité : « Hum, je suppose, mais... »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Ginny a des ennuis, Madame ? »

Mme Bones était assise, le visage sinistre, et semblait lutter contre elle-même. Après une minute de réflexion, elle déclara : « Je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, M. Potter, mais j'ai interrogé Mlle Weasley directement devant vous. Elle a signalé qu'elle était inconsciemment possédée par un Journal ensorcelé, sans avoir aucun souvenir de ses actions, et aucune idée qu'un Basilic était impliqué. En fait, elle n'a rien fait qui justifie des accusations. Quant à la punition scolaire, ce sera la décision du Directeur. »

« Oh, ça va, alors. »

Amélia hocha la tête, sans mentionner la possibilité alternative : toute personne qui aurait sciemment et volontairement libéré un Basilic dans l'école serait probablement exécutée pour utilisation d'une arme de destruction massive et tentative de génocide. « Rufus ? » appela-t-elle, et un homme avec une crinière de cheveux fauves, qui le faisait ressembler à un vieux lion, s'avança. « Voici Rufus Scrimgeour, le Chef des Aurors. » présenta-t-elle à Harry. « Il administrera le Veritaserum. »

« Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, M. Potter. » dit Scrimgeour. « J'ai quelques questions pour m'assurer que la potion fonctionnera correctement sur vous. » Harry acquiesça. « Avez-vous déjà pratiqué une forme quelconque d'Occlumencie, de méditation ou d'auto-hypnose ? »

« Hum, non, je ne pense pas. »

« Avez-vous déjà été placé sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

« Quel sortilège ? »

« Avez-vous déjà reçu un diagnostic de maladie mentale ou de troubles d'apprentissage ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Ouvrez la bouche, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Harry ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait... Enfin, peut-être la partie sur l'auto-hypnose... Mais il ouvrit la bouche, et Scrimgeour fit couler trois gouttes d'une potion claire et insipide sur sa langue. Il sentit une légère brume autour de son esprit... Pas tellement une aura de vérité, plutôt la sensation que toutes les pensées et préoccupations concernant ce qu'il allait dire avaient disparu de son esprit. Il savait qu'il saurait exactement quoi dire.

Mme Bones installa un parchemin avec une plume automatique pour enregistrer la conversation, et elle commença l'interrogatoire. « Quel est votre nom, pour mémoire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Harry James Potter. » répondit Harry. Il n'avait jamais utilisé son deuxième prénom auparavant, mais cela semblait parfaitement naturel maintenant.

« Vivez-vous à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey ? »

« Oui. »

« Êtes-vous actuellement un élève de seconde année à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. »

« Répondez "non" à la question suivante, s'il-vous-plaît. Êtes-vous l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? »

« N-Oui. » Harry était surpris de la subtilité de la potion. Le mensonge avait semblé si peu naturel sur sa langue, que le mot avait changé dans sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Que le dossier montre que le Veritaserum fonctionne comme prévu. » déclara Mme Bones. « Maintenant, M. Potter, veuillez expliquer dès le début, et dans vos propres mots : comment un Basilic a-t-il pu être libéré à Poudlard, et que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer l'attaque de Miss Teigne à Halloween, mais alors qu'il commençait à parler, il trouva des mots complètement différents qui lui venaient sans vergogne, et il réalisa que le "début" de l'histoire s'était vraiment passé bien avant cela. « Le premier problème s'est produit le jour de mon anniversaire, l'été dernier. » commença-t-il. « Dobby m'a prévenu que quelqu'un prévoyait de faire des choses terribles à Poudlard cette année. »

« Et qui est Dobby ? » l'interrompit Mme Bones.

« Un elfe de maison. Il est apparu dans ma chambre... »

« Saloperie ! » s'exclama Mme Bones. Elle se leva d'un bond, et sortit en courant de la pièce. Harry resta à fixer la porte avec confusion.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Mme Bones avant de revenir. « Désolée pour ça, M. Potter. » dit-elle. « J'avais complètement oublié de dire à Dumbledore de faire sortir les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Hum, très embarrassant de ma part. »

« Il y a des elfes de maison qui travaillent à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a. Comment pensez-vous que les repas sont faits ? Ne répondez pas à cela. » ajouta-t-elle, se souvenant qu'il était toujours sous Veritaserum. « Maintenant, encore une fois, comment un Basilic a-t-il pu être libéré à Poudlard ? »

Harry commença à parler, mais c'était lent. Tant de choses avaient besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Il commença par expliquer la visite de Dobby l'été dernier, au cours de laquelle l'elfe avait essayé de le forcer à ne pas retourner à Poudlard, et qui s'était terminée avec Dobby lui causant des ennuis avec l'interdiction de la magie pour les mineurs.

« Alors, l'elfe a exécuté le charme de vol stationnaire, mais c'est vous qui avez reçu une lettre d'avertissement ? » clarifia Mme Bones.

« Oui. » répondit Harry.

« J'examinerai cela. Je devrais être en mesure de retirer l'avertissement de votre dossier. »

« Merci. »

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite, M. Potter ? »

« Oncle Vernon m'a enfermé dans ma chambre, et a engagé un homme pour mettre des barreaux aux fenêtres. »

« Non, je parlais du Basilic... Attendez, il vous a enfermé dans votre chambre ? »

« Oui. »

L'Auror Scrimgeour haussa un sourcil. « Pendant combien de temps ? »

« Quatre jours, jusqu'à ce que les Weasley viennent me chercher. »

« Ils ne vous laissaient pas sortir du tout ? »

« Deux fois par jour, pour aller aux toilettes. La porte était toujours verrouillée, sinon. »

« Comment vous nourrissaient-ils, alors ? »

« À travers une chatière, dans la porte. »

Amélia et Scrimgeour se penchèrent en arrière et hochèrent la tête. Mme Bones déplaça sa plume automatique vers un nouveau morceau de parchemin, et déclara : « Harry Potter, témoignant d'allégations contre ses tuteurs légaux, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Témoins : Amélia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour. Veritaserum administré et vérifié. Quel est votre nom pour l'enregistrement, M. Potter ? »

« Harry James Potter. »

« Décrivez le traitement que votre tante et votre oncle vous ont administré, depuis le moment où ils vous ont accueilli. »

« Ils m'ont fait dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier, depuis qu'ils m'ont accueilli jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma première lettre de Poudlard. » déclara Harry. Il se sentait soudain très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire grand cas du traitement que lui réservaient ses tuteurs, mais il ne pouvait pas résister au Veritaserum.

« Ils ne s'occupaient de moi que parce qu'ils étaient légalement obligés de le faire. Ils m'ont appris à faire des corvées bien avant que j'en ai des souvenirs, et ils m'en faisaient faire tant que j'avais encore des forces. Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils m'aient acheté quoi que ce soit, à part mes lunettes... »

« Stop, M. Potter. » Mme Bones soupira, l'air horrifié. Ça allait être une _longue _journée.

« Nous nous occuperons de vos tuteurs plus tard. » Elle reprit le second parchemin, et dit : « Rufus, ajoutez ceci à la pile des enquêtes en cours. Faites amener les tuteurs de M. Potter, dès qu'il y aura quelqu'un de disponible pour le faire. » Il hocha la tête, et quitta la pièce.

« Vous allez arrêter les Dursley ? »demanda Harry avec de grands yeux.

« Oui. Vous êtes toujours sous Veritaserum, M. Potter. Vous m'avez déjà donné assez d'éléments pour leur coller cinq ans pour négligence. Vous ne voulez pas y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait. Un jour plus tôt, il avait peur que Poudlard ne ferme ses portes, et qu'il soit coincé chez les Dursley pour toujours. Maintenant, il y avait une chance qu'il n'y retourne pas du tout.

« Bien. Maintenant, dites-m'en plus sur le Basilic. »

Harry voulut recommencer à parler de l'attaque contre Miss Teigne, mais de nouveau ses mots changèrent en les disant, et il se souvint qu'il y avait un autre morceau de l'histoire à raconter : « J'ai vu pour la première fois le Journal de Tom Jedusor quand je faisais mes emplettes de fournitures scolaires avec les Weasley, dans le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Le Journal qui possédait Ginny Weasley ? » demanda Mme Bones.

« Oui. »

« Où l'avez-vous vu ? »

« Dans le chaudron de Ginny. »

Ça concordait, pensa-t-elle. La fille Weasley avait témoigné qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans son chaudron après ces emplettes, mais elle ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé. Elle avait une théorie, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour agir. « Comment est-il arrivé là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry était sur le point de dire qu'il ne savait pas, mais le Veritaserum faisait des choses étranges à sa mémoire. Des choses, dont il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir par lui-même, devinrent soudain claires : « Je pense que Lucius Malefoy l'a déposé. »

Le cœur de Mme Bones rata un battement. Elle avait souvent fantasmé sur l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy, mais pouvoir le faire réellement... Ça risquait de devenir moche. « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

Harry expliqua comment Lucius Malefoy avait abordé M. Weasley dans Fleury et Bott, et avait feuilleté le livre de transfiguration de Ginny. Harry était à peu près sûr que le Blond avait glissé le Journal dans le livre de cours, et il ne pouvait penser à personne d'autre qui aurait pu et aurait voulu le faire.

Mme Bones, cependant, n'était pas satisfaite. Elle avait besoin de bien plus qu'une spéculation. « Qui faisait ces emplettes dans votre groupe, ce jour-là ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Moi, M. et Mme Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, et ses parents. »

« Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre toucher le chaudron de Ginny, à part Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Hum... Hagrid aurait pu le faire, quand il a interrompu le combat. »

Elle nota les noms des Granger et d'Hagrid pour référence. « Avez-vous vraiment vu Lucius Malefoy placer le Journal dans le chaudron de Ginny ? »

« Non. »

« Mais vous croyez qu'il aurait pu le faire par un tour de passe-passe, sans que vous le voyiez ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'un passant dans la rue aurait pu glisser le Journal, à un autre moment ce jour-là, sans que vous le voyiez ? »

« Euh, je suppose que oui. »

« Hmm... » C'était délicat. Elle aurait besoin de quelque chose de plus précis. Un souvenir de Pensine de Malefoy glissant le Journal serait idéal. Mais cela détruirait chaque détail de l'incident dans l'esprit subconscient du garçon, et même cela ne montrerait que les actions qui s'étaient passées dans sa ligne de vue directe. Et Malefoy le savait : ce n'était pas un idiot. Quoique... elle avait vu le Journal lui-même. Il était suffisamment épais pour être visible à l'intérieur du livre de cours lorsque celui-ci était posé dans le chaudron, et elle pourrait probablement suivre le _livre de cours _dans le souvenir, et le comparer avant et après.

Bien sûr, _un seul _souvenir de Pensine ne serait pas suffisant pour coincer Lucius Malefoy, mais il y avait _plusieurs_ témoins. Même si seulement certains d'entre eux l'avaient vu clairement, une reconstruction à partir de plusieurs souvenirs pourrait devenir une preuve, et elle était _mandatée_ par la loi pour enquêter le plus complètement possible.

Amélia Bones fit son premier sourire de la journée : « Savez-vous ce qu'est une Pensine, M. Potter ? »

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	2. Chapitre 2

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ : _Un_ _politicien_ _pourrait__-il_ _vraiment_ _enterrer_ _une_ _accusation_ _de_ _meurtre,_ _qui_ _devrait_ _plutôt_ _être_ _traitée_ _par_ _les_ _forces_ _de_ _l'ordre_ ? _Eh_ _bien..._ _Probablement_ _oui,_ _mais_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter_ _malgré_ _tout._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre 2**

« _Homenum_ _Revelio._ »

« _Illusoria_ _Diluo._ »

« _Veritas_ _Occulum._ »

« _Salvio_ _Hexia._ »

« _Cave_ _inimicum._ »

« _Revelio_ _Maleficarum._ »

Les Aurors Mike Li, Lutetia Savage et Kingsley Shacklebolt avaient été chargés de sécuriser la tour de Gryffondor remplie de brouillard, à Poudlard. Cela signifiait entrer, fermer la Cheminette derrière eux, et se jeter dans le brouillard épais pour toute sorte de magie noire qui pourrait cacher un Basilic, même sous forme d'œuf. Ils avaient trouvé quelques petits objets de contrebande - et une grande cache dans la chambre des garçons de quatrième année - mais heureusement rien de lié au Basilic. Un trio d'Aurors avait été envoyé dans chaque Salle Commune, les endroits les plus probables à être déjà sécurisés, puisqu'aucun élève qui y avait vécu n'avait été pétrifié. Une fois les dortoirs sécurisés, plus d'Aurors seraient amenés pour sécuriser le reste du château.

« Sécurisé. » déclara Shacklebolt.

« _Animi_ _Revelio._ » lança Savage.

Un chat siffla alors qu'il brillait soudain d'une lumière dorée, et il traversa la pièce en courant. Savage l'intercepta, et le ramassa d'un mouvement fluide.

« Un chat. Ça fait sept. » dit-elle. « Je vais le mettre avec les autres. »

La plupart des élèves désemparés avaient été forcés de laisser leurs familiers bien-aimés lorsque l'école avait été évacuée, en particulier à Gryffondor, où Percy Weasley avait dirigé le mouvement. Mme Bones leur avait demandé de collecter une liste de tous les animaux de compagnie et de les récupérer, car ils fouilleraient chaque centimètre de l'endroit de toute façon, et il serait plus facile de chercher sans se soucier des animaux qui courraient.

Gryffondor avait enregistré dix-sept chats, trois crapauds, un rat et un furet. Les hiboux devraient se débrouiller seuls jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un aille à la volière. L'Auror Savage emmena ce chat dans la Salle Commune et l'inscrivit avec les autres, afin qu'ils puissent tous les libérer en même temps à travers la Cheminette - minimiser le contact était la règle. Une fois qu'elle fut revenue avec les autres, ils allèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de seconde année, tout en haut de la tour.

« _Homenum_ _Revelio._ »

« _Illusoria_ _Diluo._ »

« _Veritas_ _Occulum._ »

« Nous avons un contact ! » L'Auror Li cria alors que quelque chose de petit et en mouvement s'illuminait. Quand il apparut, ils virent que c'était un gros rat brillant qui courait, essayant frénétiquement de les dépasser.

« Assommons-le ! » ordonna Shacklebolt. « _Stupefix_ ! »

« _Stupefix_ ! »

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Le rat avait su qu'il était en difficulté dès l'apparition du brouillard. Il avait essayé de s'enfuir immédiatement, mais la voix de Dumbledore avait tonné à travers le château, et ordonné la fermeture des dortoirs avant qu'il puisse accéder à la Salle Commune. À ce point-là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se coucher, et espérer qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre.

« _Stupefix_ ! » Le sort frappa, et le rat cessa de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Li.

« Un Animagus, peut-être ? » suggéra Savage.

« Peut-être. » acquiesça Shacklebolt. « _Homenum_ _Revertio._ »

Le rat grandit et se transforma en homme, et les yeux des Aurors s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est qui je pense que c'est ? » demanda Li.

« Certainement. » répondit Shacklebolt. « La Patronne va vouloir voir ça. »

**000***000***000**

« Je l'ai poignardé avec l'épée quand il m'a frappé. » expliqua Harry. « J'ai dû toucher son cerveau, parce qu'il est tombé mort immédiatement. Un de ses crocs m'a poignardé dans le bras, mais Fumseck a pleuré dessus, et l'a guéri. »

Amélia Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour étaient impressionnés. Ce garçon de douze ans avait tué un Basilic millénaire avec seulement une épée et un phénix, et avait survécu pour raconter l'histoire. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette. Les (peu alarmants) penseurs rationnels de la Grande-Bretagne magique avaient toujours pensé que le battage médiatique du Survivant n'était que de la publicité vaine, mais _ça..._ Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en lui, après tout.

« Et le Journal ? » demanda Mme Bones.

« Il faisait encore... quelque chose. Riddle disait que Ginny allait mourir, et que lui allait revenir. Il a essayé de m'ensorceler, mais Fumseck a laissé tomber le Journal devant moi, et je l'ai poignardé avec le croc. Il y a eu ce cri, et un tas d'encre en a coulé, et il a disparu. »

« Comment saviez-vous que cela fonctionnerait ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. Je n'y ai vraiment pas pensé du tout. »

Mme Bones haussa les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, on frappa à la porte. « Entrez. » dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry tressaillit à la vue d'un vieil homme avec une canne, qui se tenait dehors. Un vieil homme dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices, et qui avait un faux œil, grand et bleu pâle, qui semblait regarder droit à travers lui.

« Amélia, l'équipe de Gryffondor a trouvé quelque chose que tu dois voir. » déclara le vieil homme.

« Un Basilic ? » demanda Mme Bones d'un ton urgent.

« Non, mais tu dois quand même voir ça. »

« Très bien, Alastor, nous avons presque fini ici. Je te rejoindrai dans quelques minutes. »

« Très bien, Patronne. » Il quitta la pièce, et Mme Bones se retourna vers Harry.

« Donc, juste pour être clairs, » demanda-t-elle, « vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que vous entendiez du Fourchelangue, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vu la note de Mlle Granger ? »

« Oui, Madame, c'est vrai. »

« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas immédiatement informé les professeurs du Basilic ? »

C'était la question qui rendait Harry vraiment nerveux : tout le monde le prenait tellement au sérieux. « Nous ne pensions pas que cela importerait, parce que Lockhart était censé s'en occuper... Euh, je ne savais pas que cela impliquerait... tout ça. »

« Et vous ne savez réellement pas ce qu'était ce Journal ? »

« Seulement qu'il a dit qu'il était un Souvenir, et qu'il essayait de voler la force vitale de Ginny, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Mme Bones soupira. « Très bien, M. Potter, cela devrait suffire. Je ne prévois pas de problèmes juridiques pour vous plus tard, mais je devrai peut-être vous interroger davantage sur l'incident, et je devrai certainement vous interroger sur vos tuteurs. En parlant de cela, avec ces tuteurs arrêtés, Dumbledore est maintenant votre tuteur _ad_ _litem_, et vous devrez lui parler de la possibilité de trouver un tuteur temporaire pour s'occuper de vous pendant l'été. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir avec les Weasley pendant que nous travaillons sur l'enquête. »

« Oui, Madame. » dit Harry, espérant que Dumbledore serait toujours d'accord pour qu'il reste avec les Weasley. Il quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, et fut escorté jusqu'à une zone d'attente, qui s'avéra se trouver à l'extérieur du petit bureau de M. Weasley. D'autres élèves semblaient se déplacer au hasard dans les couloirs, à la grande consternation des employés.

« Oh, Harry, Dieu merci ! Tu es resté là-bas si longtemps. » s'exclama Mme Weasley, en l'étreignant à nouveau. « Que s'est-il passé, là-dedans ? »

« Mme Bones m'a demandé tout sur le Basilic, et la Chambre, et tout ça. » répondit Harry. « Mais elle a dit que Ginny n'était pas en difficulté, et moi non plus. Ensuite, un vieil homme avec un œil effrayant l'a appelée, pour examiner un autre cas. »

« Oh, ça devait être Maugrey Fol'Oeil. » déclara M. Weasley. « Je me demande s'ils ont trouvé autre chose, pendant qu'ils cherchaient. »

« C'est à ça que ça ressemblait, mais je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a arrêté mes tuteurs, pour m'avoir enfermé dans ma chambre l'été dernier. » Les Weasley le regardèrent tous en silence, avec de grands yeux. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

« C'est une maison de fous, je peux te le dire. » répondit M. Weasley. « Ils ont coincé les élèves partout où ils pouvaient les mettre, pour pouvoir garder l'Atrium verrouillé pendant qu'ils cherchent. Ils ont commencé à appeler les parents pour venir chercher leurs enfants, mais je pense que cela prendra un certain temps. »

« Tout le monde court toujours comme des poulets sans tête. » déclara Mme Weasley. « Ginny devrait vraiment être vérifiée à Sainte-Mangouste, mais ils disent que nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous interrogent tous. » Ginny ne protesta même pas contre l'évaluation. Elle s'assit juste sur les genoux de sa mère, hébétée, bien qu'Harry soupçonnait qu'elle était plus submergée par les interrogations que par l'incident lui-même.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous pris connaissance de la situation immédiate, Harry s'assit et discuta avec les Weasley pendant un moment, leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé avec ses tuteurs, et qu'il était maintenant sous la tutelle de Dumbledore. Ils lui proposèrent immédiatement de rester avec eux, ce qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme.

Pourtant, ils se demandaient ce qui se passait. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Ron soit interrogé ensuite, mais Mme Bones resta absente pendant un certain temps pour son autre cas. Et quand elle revint finalement, ce fut avec une équipe d'une demi-douzaine d'Aurors. Les Weasley levèrent les yeux, et elle déclara : « Arthur, Molly, Percy et Ronald Weasley, veuillez vous avancer. »

Les quatre Weasley en question se regardèrent, confus, et se levèrent. Dès qu'ils furent debout, ils furent chacun saisis par derrière par un Auror, et Mme Bones leur dit : « Vous êtes tous les quatre en état d'arrestation, pour avoir hébergé un criminel. »

Ginny hurla, et commença à babiller de façon incohérente, pour qu'ils la prennent et laissent sa famille partir. Tout le monde était juste choqué.

« Ils n'ont rien fait ! » cria Harry.

« Écoutez, nous savons que nous avons franchi la ligne à quelques reprises... » déclara Fred.

« ...Mais vous ne pouvez pas juste... » continua George.

« DEMI-TOUR ! » Un autre Auror les repoussa tous les quatre du bout de sa baguette. « Ce n'est pas pour vous. Pendant que nous fouillions le château, nous avons découvert que le rat de compagnie de Ronald était un Animagus non-enregistré. »

« QUOI ?! »

**000***000***000**

« Soupçonniez-vous que "Croûtard" était autre chose qu'un rat ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » coupa Percy. Même le Veritaserum n'apaisait pas complètement les Weasley. « Pensez-vous que je l'aurais laissé dormir dans mon... Je vais être malade. »

**000***000***000**

« Et vous ne pensiez pas qu'il était suspect qu'un rat commun puisse vivre pendant douze ans ? »

« Non. » dit Ron avec inquiétude. « Nous pensions tous qu'il était magique, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

**000***000***000**

« Veuillez décrire comment "Croûtard" est entré dans votre foyer. »

« C'était parfaitement banal. » répondit M. Weasley en tremblant. « Percy voulait un familier. Il était jaloux, parce que nous avions commencé à parler d'offrir un hibou à Bill pour quand il commencerait Poudlard. Nous ne l'avons jamais fait jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne Préfet, nous ne pouvions réellement nous permettre que notre hibou de famille, mais Percy voulait toujours un familier. Il n'avait que cinq ans et il le voulait de tout son cœur, alors la première petite chose à fourrure qu'il a trouvée, il l'a accrochée, et nous a demandé s'il pouvait la garder. »

« Et cette chose était "Croûtard" ? »

« Oui, Monsieur l'Auror. Il l'a trouvé dans le jardin, et nous avons pensé qu'un rat ne vivrait pas aussi longtemps et ne mangerait pas autant, alors pourquoi pas ? Et quand il a continué à vivre, eh bien, il est devenu en quelque sorte une mascotte. »

**000***000***000**

« Je crois savoir que vous connaissiez le suspect avant sa mort supposée ? »

Molly Weasley était folle d'inquiétude, mais elle luttait pour garder ses esprits. À travers ses larmes, elle déclara : « Oui, en effet. Mes... mes frères ont travaillé avec lui pendant la guerre - quoi qu'ils aient faits pour Dumbledore. Ils ne m'ont jamais dit quoi. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà donné une indication qu'il était un Animagus ? »

« Non. Jamais. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que vous répandez si c'est pour un travail sous couverture, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

**000***000***000**

« Fred, George, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Animagus ? »

« C'est une sorcière ou un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal. » répondit Fred.

« Ils sont vraiment rares. » ajouta George. « Ça demande beaucoup d'habileté. »

« McGonagall en est un. » continua Fred. « Elle peut se transformer en chat. Elle le montre toujours aux classes de troisième année. »

« Et Croûtard en était un tout ce temps ? » demanda Harry.

« Il semble que oui. » répondit George.

« Mais pourquoi ont-ils arrêté votre famille ? » dit Harry. Ginny gémit, et il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« Les Animagi doivent s'inscrire auprès du Ministère. » expliqua Fred. « S'ils ne le font pas, ils peuvent causer beaucoup de problèmes en se faufilant comme des animaux. En cacher un est probablement illégal, aussi. »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : ils iront bien. » assura Fred à Harry et Ginny. « Même nous ne savions pas que Croûtard n'était pas un rat, et si nous ne pouvions pas le comprendre, personne ne le pouvait. »

L'optimisme de Fred fut confirmé un peu plus tard, lorsque Mme Bones ramena le reste des Weasley en toute liberté. « Je suis désolée que nous ayons dû vous effrayer comme ça. » dit-elle. « J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre : dans ces circonstances, nous sommes obligés de suivre chaque piste. »

« Nous comprenons, Mme Bones. » déclara M. Weasley. « Nous vous remercions d'être minutieuse. »

« Mieux que ça. » ajouta Mme Weasley. « Extraire un criminel de notre maison... » Elle frissonna.

« Oui. Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'ait rien tenté pendant qu'il était là. Eh bien, nous avons terminé toutes les questions dont nous avions besoin pour le moment, donc M. Potter et vous êtes tous libres de partir. Je vous recommande fortement d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, et de faire contrôler Ginevra et M. Potter. Ils pourront aussi y voir leur amie, Mlle Granger. »

« Mme Bones, que s'est-il passé ? » Harry prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. « Qui était Croûtard, en réalité ? »

Mme Bones baissa les yeux sur le garçon, se demandant si elle devait le lui révéler maintenant, ou le laisser pour plus tard. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle venait d'arrêter ses anciens tuteurs. Il avait besoin d'une divulgation complète assez rapidement, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait traversé jusqu'à présent, estima-t-elle. « Asseyez-vous, Harry. » dit-elle.

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise, et Mme Bones prit la chaise en face de lui. « Pourriez-vous nous donner quelques minutes en privé, s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-elle aux Weasley.

Mme Weasley et Ron semblèrent sur le point de protester, mais M. Weasley les éloigna tous les deux.

« Le rat de compagnie de votre ami était en fait un sorcier déguisé - un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow. » expliqua Mme Bones. « Nous pensions qu'il avait été assassiné il y a onze ans par un homme du nom de Sirius Black. Black et Pettigrow étaient tous les deux des amis de vos parents. Nous pensions que Black avait trahi vos parents à Vous-Savez-Qui, mais nous avions tort. Pettigrow nous a dit sous Veritaserum que c'est _lui_ qui avait trahi vos parents, et qu'il a ensuite simulé sa mort, en tuant douze Moldus dans le processus. Black est à Azkaban depuis. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » haleta Harry.

« Je sais. C'est encore un autre gâchis que nous devons réparer. » convint-elle. « Mais il y a autre chose que vous devez savoir, Harry : votre tutelle et votre placement sont devenus beaucoup plus compliqués. »

Cela lui parut complètement illogique. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que Sirius Black était et reste légalement votre parrain. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. « J'ai un parrain ? » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, sa voix se brisant.

« Oui. J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir dans quelles conditions il se trouvera après un si long séjour à Azkaban, mais j'ai ordonné qu'il soit libéré dès que je pourrai relâcher des effectifs. Je vous tiendrai informé des nouveaux développements par hibou. Merlin, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je _libérerais_ quelqu'un d'Azkaban quand tout cela a commencé. »

« Hé ! Hagrid n'est-il pas encore là-bas, Madame ? »

« Bon sang ! » marmonna-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. »

**000***000***000**

Un Auror menait un beau sorcier blond au sourire maladroit dans le hall quand Harry et les Weasley arrivèrent à Sainte-Mangouste, s'attirant des regards inquiets de la plupart des spectateurs.

« Ah, c'est beaucoup plus agréable que les autres endroits où je suis allé. » déclara l'homme blond.

« C'est Gilderoy Lockhart ? » demanda la sorcière d'accueil. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Effacé sa propre mémoire par accident. » déclara l'Auror.

« Fichtre. J'espère que ce n'est pas permanent. Allez au quatrième étage. »

« Merci. » L'Auror entraîna Lockhart.

« Le suivant ? »

Un grand groupe de roux s'approcha du bureau. « Notre fille et Harry, ici présents, doivent être contrôlés... » commença Mme Weasley.

Dans le même temps, cependant, Harry dit : « Les élèves pétrifiés sont-ils maintenant réveillés ? Nous voulons voir notre amie, Hermione. »

« Harry, tu dois t'occuper de toi-même... » le réprimanda Mme Weasley.

« Je vais bien, Mme Weasley... »

« Non, Harry, tu as failli être tué là-bas, et... »

« Mme Bones ne semblait pas trop inquiète, pourtant. Ça peut attendre après avoir vu Hermione. »

« Hum. Très bien alors. » concéda Mme Weasley, vaincue. « Je ferai en sorte que tu sois examiné avant de partir, cependant. Nous aimerions voir l'amie de nos enfants, Hermione Granger. » déclara-t-elle à la sorcière d'accueil. « Elle est l'un des élèves pétrifiés qui ont été amenés ce matin. »

« Très bien. Conformément à la politique de l'hôpital, vous devrez attendre que nous la réveillions et que nous lui demandions si elle veut des visiteurs, mais vous pouvez trouver les élèves pétrifiés au premier étage. »

**000***000***000**

C'était une sensation extrêmement désorientante et alarmante : être debout, regarder dans un coin avec un miroir, attraper un éclair d'yeux jaunes ; puis, la sensation suivante que vous aviez, c'était de vous trouver allongée dans un lit, les mains vides, et dans un tout autre lieu.

C'était exactement ce qu'Hermione Granger ressentit lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle sauta du lit, grimpant pratiquement sur le Guérisseur pour atterrir sur le sol, et elle cria : « Ah ! Un Basilic ! Mme Pomfresh ! » Tout cela avant qu'elle ne remarque son environnement.

« Où-où... où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

Le guérisseur essaya de la diriger vers le lit, et lui dit : « Vous êtes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et les blessures magiques, Mlle Granger. Je... »

« L'hôpital ? » haleta-t-elle. « Oh non, que s'est-il passé ? Quelque chose s'est passé à Poudlard ? Mes amis vont bien ? Harry Potter ? Ron Weasley... ? »

« S'il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous, Mlle Granger. Personne n'a été gravement blessé à Poudlard. En l'occurrence, M. Potter et M. Weasley sont justement dans le couloir, si vous voulez les voir. J'ai juste besoin de vérifier votre... Hé ! »

Hermione ne répondit même pas. Elle se contenta de bondir, courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Harry ! Ron ! Dieu merci ! Vous allez bien ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Quelque chose s'est passé à Poudlard ? Oh, mon Dieu, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« HERMIONE ! » Harry et Ron crièrent à l'unisson, la taisant momentanément. Ils l'étreignirent tous les deux, mais le Guérisseur la ramena de nouveau au lit, et commença à lancer des sorts de diagnostic.

« Nous sommes le 29 mai... Non, le 30, désolé. » dit Harry.

« TRENTE MAI ?! » hurla Hermione. « Les examens commencent dans deux jours ! Je ne suis pas prête ! »

« Aïe ! » Le guérisseur couvrit son oreille la plus proche avec sa main.

« Hermione, les examens ont été annulés. » lui annonça Harry.

« QUOI-Mmpf ! » Le guérisseur avait couvert la bouche d'Hermione avec sa main.

« Ils l'ont annoncé il y a une heure. Poudlard est fermé pour le reste du trimestre. »

Hermione s'évanouit. Fermer l'école équivalait à un sacrilège pour elle.

« Wahou, vraiment pleine d'énergie, celle-là. » déclara le guérisseur. « Je pense que je vais lui chercher une potion calmante, avant de la réveiller à nouveau. »

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, environ une minute plus tard, le Guérisseur mit une fiole de potion dans sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse prononcer un mot. « Buvez ça, s'il-vous-plaît, Mlle Granger. » dit-il. « Je pense que vous en avez besoin. »

Elle rougit, mais cela disparut rapidement lorsque la potion prit effet. « Euh, merci. » répondit-elle, alors que la tension se relâchait comme par magie. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler :  
« Alors nous avons finalement trouvé cette note dans ta main, mais ensuite, l'Héritier a emmené Ginny dans la Chambre. Il se trouve que l'Héritier était Voldemort tout ce temps... » le Guérisseur tressaillit au Nom, « ...mais il possédait Ginny avec un Journal ensorcelé, et il a essayé de voler sa force vitale pour revenir à la vie.  
Alors Ron, Lockhart et moi, nous avons compris que l'entrée de la Chambre était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et nous sommes descendus pour sauver Ginny, mais Lockhart était en fait un fraudeur complet qui avait volé les histoires d'autres sorciers, et il a essayé d'effacer nos souvenirs, mais il a utilisé la baguette de Ron, et elle s'est retournée contre lui et a effacé sa propre mémoire.  
Et ensuite, Ron et Lockhart ont été pris dans un éboulement, donc j'étais le seul à pouvoir entrer dans la Chambre, et Voldemort était là, et il a envoyé le Basilic m'attaquer, mais Fumseck - le phénix de Dumbledore - est apparu et a crevé les yeux du Basilic, et il m'a donné une épée, et j'ai tué le Basilic avec.  
Ensuite, j'ai poignardé le Journal avec un croc, et ça a détruit Voldemort, alors Ginny allait bien à nouveau. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec un regard vide. Seule la potion calmante l'avait empêchée d'à nouveau crier plusieurs fois, durant cette explication.

Puis Ron intervint : « Et aussi, si Hagrid te dit de suivre les araignées, pour l'amour de Merlin, _ne_ _le_ _fais_ _pas_. »

« Hum... » marmonna Hermione, essayant de remettre son cerveau à l'endroit. « Mais pourquoi l'école est-elle fermée, quand même ? Le Basilic est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais apparemment, les Basilics sont considérés comme une arme de destruction massive. » expliqua Harry. Même avec la potion calmante, Hermione grinça d'horreur à cette idée. « Quand nous avons raconté à Dumbledore ce qui s'était passé, tout le monde a paniqué, et le Département de la Justice Magique a interrogé tout le monde. Et maintenant, les Aurors fouillent chaque centimètre de l'école pour trouver de la magie noire, et s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de Basilic autour. »

« Ils n'en ont pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas encore, mais ils ont découvert que Croûtard était un criminel déguisé. » dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi ? »

« Il était un Animagus non-enregistré depuis tout ce temps. » expliqua Harry.

« Ça veut dire que c'est un homme qui peut se transformer en rat. » ajouta Ron.

« Je sais ce que cela signifie, Ron. » claqua Hermione.

« Son vrai nom est Peter Pettigrow. » déclara Harry. « Il était l'un des amis de mes parents, mais c'est lui qui les a trahis à Voldemort. Et il a accusé leur autre ami, Sirius Black, de les avoir tués... »

« QUOI ?! » Les trois enfants se retournèrent, et regardèrent le Guérisseur qui, cette fois, avait crié.

Harry était surpris. Il n'avait pas encore pensé au fait que la nouvelle n'avait pas encore circulé jusqu'ici. « Euh, ouais. » bafouilla-t-il. « Sirius Black est allé à Azkaban, mais maintenant il en sort... Il est aussi mon parrain. »

« D'accord, je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause-café. » déclara le Guérisseur en se levant. « Hum, Mlle Granger, vous êtes libre de partir. Rien de grave. Mais on m'a dit que le DJM allait amener vos parents. Vous devrez les attendre dans le hall. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle, et elle se leva calmement. « Attendez, pourquoi le DJM les amène ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » s'exclama Harry. « Nous sommes à peu près certains que Lucius Malefoy est celui qui a donné le Journal ensorcelé à Ginny, ce jour où nous étions au Chemin de Traverse, mais ils doivent interroger tous ceux qui étaient là pour le prouver. »

« Oh ? Vous croyez qu'ils peuvent lui faire quelque chose ? »

« Nous l'espérons. »

« Et Harry, tu as un parrain ? » ajouta-t-elle. « Est-ce que cela signifie que tu pourras t'éloigner de tes affreux tuteurs ? »

« Ouais ! Cela me rappelle : Mme Bones - elle est la Directrice du DJM -, elle a fait arrêter ma tante et mon oncle, pour négligence envers enfant. »

Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry d'un air absent. « Wahou... » conclut-elle. « Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de ne plus être pétrifiée à nouveau. Sinon, je ne pourrais _jamais_ suivre. »

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	3. Chapitre 3

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ **:** _Une_ _fille_ _de_ _douze_ _ans_ _devrait-elle_ _recevoir_ _une_ _aide_ _psychologique,_ _après_ _avoir_ _été_ _possédée_ _par_ _un_ _Journal_ _ensorcelé_ ? _Vous_ _pensez_ _que_ _"oui"_ ? _Dans_ _ce_ _cas,_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _J.K._ _Rowling,_ _et_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre** **3**

Daniel et Emma Granger se détendaient un dimanche après-midi, sans méfiance, lorsqu'un sorcier arriva à leur porte. L'homme qui fit sonner la cloche était lourd, avec des bajoues proéminentes, une frange de cheveux blond sale, et un uniforme à l'allure officielle, surmonté d'un imperméable marron. Il avait l'air suffisamment étrange pour qu'on puisse deviner qu'il était un sorcier, en un seul coup d'œil.

« Êtes-vous les parents d'Hermione Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

Cela semblait une question étrange dès le départ, mais Dan répondit consciencieusement : « Oui, c'est nous. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Auror Odo Proudfoot, du Département de la Justice Magique. » Il fit apparaître un badge.

« Justice Magique ? Quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai bien peur que votre fille ait été attaquée par un animal dangereux à l'école... »

« Oh mon Dieu ! » haleta Emma. « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Est-ce que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas écrit depuis trois semaines ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« On m'a dit qu'elle a maintenant complètement récupéré, donc il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Cependant, vous êtes tous les trois recherchés pour un interrogatoire concernant un incident connexe, dont vous avez été témoins l'automne dernier. »

« Maintenant, attendez une minute. » l'interrompit Dan. « Vous nous dites que notre Hermione a été suffisamment blessée pour qu'elle n'ait pas pu écrire pendant trois semaines, et nous ne le découvrons pas avant qu'elle ne soit complètement rétablie ? »

« Je n'ai pas tous les détails, M. Granger. » déclara Proudfoot. « Mes instructions disent seulement qu'elle est prête à sortir de l'hôpital, dès que vous la récupérerez. Les Guérisseurs pourront mieux vous expliquer, là-bas. »

Les Granger se calmèrent un peu, mais ils commençaient à se mettre en colère. « Elle est à l'hôpital ? » demanda Dan. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, M. Granger. » déclara Proudfoot d'un ton menaçant. « Mais je sais que 90% des forces de l'ordre magiques de ce pays sont actuellement occupées à chercher à Poudlard des créatures très dangereuses, donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces questions. Votre fille et les Guérisseurs pourront tout vous expliquer à votre arrivée. Maintenant, s'il-vous-plaît, accrochez-vous à ceci. » Il sortit un cintre plié de ses robes.

Les deux Grangers le regardèrent fixement.

« S'il-vous-plaît, accrochez-vous à ceci. » répéta-t-il. « Et ne le lâchez pas. »

Ils tendirent la main avec hésitation, et saisirent le cintre. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser d'autres questions, Proudfoot déclara : « Scots, wha hae wi Wallace bled**(*)**. » Et leur monde tourna sur lui-même.

_[__**(*)**_ _**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ **:** _"Scots_ _Wha_ _Hae"_ _est_ _une_ _chanson_ _patriotique_ _de_ _l'Écosse,_ _qui_ _a_ _servi_ _pendant_ _des_ _siècles_ _d'hymne_ _national_ _non-officiel_ _du_ _pays._ _Elle_ _a_ _récemment_ _été_ _largement_ _supplantée_ _par_ _"Scotland_ _the_ _Brave"_ _et_ _"Flower_ _of_ _Scotland".]_

Les Granger atterrirent en tas dans une rue sale, à l'extérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un magasin de vêtements condamné.

« Que diable ?! » hurla Dan en se levant. Il semblait être sur le point de frapper Proudfoot, mais le sorcier l'ignora superbement.

« Voici l'hôpital. » déclara l'Auror. « C'est déguisé, bien sûr. Vous trouverez votre fille à l'intérieur. Maintenant, je dois vraiment y aller. » Et avec un "pop", il disparut dans l'air.

Dan et Emma se regardèrent et, faute d'alternative, entrèrent dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à l'extérieur. Cela semblait être une salle d'attente d'hôpital parfaitement normale, bien que dépassée de quelques décennies - tous ces murs d'un blanc sec, et ce très laid vert "écume de mer" - avec un soupçon d'odeur de lavande, pour une raison quelconque. Leur fille était assise dans la salle d'attente, avec cette famille de roux rencontrée l'été dernier.

« Oh, Hermione ! Dieu merci ! Tu vas bien ? » Emma courut vers elle, et la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, maman. Bonjour, papa. Je vais bien. » répondit Hermione, comme s'il n'y avait rien de mauvais du tout.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Cela fait trois semaines que tu n'as pas écrit. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai été attaquée par un serpent géant, qui m'a transformée en statue. Ils n'ont obtenu l'antidote que ce matin. »

Dan et Emma se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Malgré le fait que cette histoire semblait horrible, ce n'était pas du tout l'attitude normale de leur fille.

« Hum, tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Hermione ? » demanda Dan.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu sembles terriblement calme à propos de tout ça. »

« C'est parce qu'ils m'ont donné une potion calmante après que je me sois évanouie, quand Harry m'a dit que l'école était fermée pour le reste du trimestre. »

Les parents d'Hermione éclatèrent de rire malgré eux. « D'accord, maintenant _c'est_ notre Hermione. » déclara sa mère. « Alors, comment avez-vous été attaqué par un... un serpent géant ? »

« C'est une très longue histoire, maman. » répondit Hermione.

**000***000***000**

Dans une petite pièce latérale privée, Dan et Emma avaient écouté avec la plus grande attention, tandis qu'Hermione expliquait les événements de l'année écoulée, avec toute la diligence et la régularité d'une documentariste. Bien entendu, ils avaient exigé de savoir pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas parlé des attaques dès le début. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu, avec seulement une petite hésitation, qu'elle avait peur qu'ils la retirent de l'école. Ce fut alors qu'ils comprirent que réprimander une fille qui était sous l'influence d'une potion calmante n'était... pas inefficace _en_ _soi_, mais définitivement bizarre. Avec ses émotions en sourdine, Hermione acceptait simplement le châtiment, s'excusait, et passait à autre chose, de sorte qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sûrs qu'elle ait compris.

Puis, comme si le serpent géant ne suffisait pas, elle expliqua qu'il était également classé comme une arme de destruction massive, ce qui avait déclenché la fouille massive de l'école, qui se poursuivait encore pendant qu'ils parlaient. C'était la plus grande consolation de toute cette affaire : que Poudlard soit complètement sécurisé pour les élèves d'ici la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

« C'est bon à entendre. » déclara Dan. « Nous ne voudrions vraiment pas t'y renvoyer l'automne prochain, si la sécurité n'est pas certifiée. C'est bien, qu'au moins les forces de l'ordre soient compétentes, ici. Je n'en suis pas si sûr pour le Directeur. »

« Oui, nous ne savons toujours pas comment il a raté ça. » répondit Hermione. « Bien sûr, le Conseil des Gouverneurs l'avait limogé après que j'ai été attaquée. Mais il est revenu aujourd'hui, et Harry a dit qu'il agissait parfaitement, de façon responsable et selon les règles, quand il l'a découvert. Je suis d'accord avec vous au sujet de la sécurité. Honnêtement, Je pense que je serais rentrée à la maison à Noël, et que j'aurais essayé de changer d'école, si ce n'était pas pour mes amis. J'avais vraiment peur, depuis que les Nés-de-Moldus ont été pris pour cibles. »

« Oh, Hermione. » Sa mère la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, et elle trouva le manque de réaction d'Hermione toujours aussi troublant. « Eh bien, les... les Guérisseurs disent que tu vas bien. Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison ? »

« J'aimerais d'abord dire au revoir à mes amis, s'il-vous-plaît. Avec l'école et la vie familiale d'Harry en pleines mutations, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai les revoir. »

« Hum, d'accord, ça va. Voyons s'ils sont de retour dans la salle d'attente. »

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Harry dans la salle d'attente, et la sorcière d'accueil leur dit qu'il était toujours sous examen médical. Cependant, ils virent une épave d'homme trébucher dans la porte, soutenue par un Auror. L'homme avait une longue barbe noire non-taillée, et portait des guenilles à rayures noires et blanches. Tout le monde le regardait, tandis qu'il était traîné à la réception.

Sirius Black n'arrivait toujours pas à en croire ses yeux, alors qu'il était conduit, trébuchant et plissant les yeux dans la lumière, à l'intérieur de Sainte-Mangouste. _« À_ _la_ _lumière_ _de_ _nouvelles_ _preuves,_ _toutes_ _les_ _charges_ _retenues_ _contre_ _vous_ _ont_ _été_ _abandonnées. »_ avaient déclaré les Aurors.  
Il était sûr qu'il était finalement devenu fou. Même pas de procès ? Juste le laisser sortir ? Certes, ils avaient depuis longtemps oublié qu'il n'avait jamais été jugé en premier lieu, et le Ministère était sûrement trop têtu pour admettre son erreur, et appeler un nouveau procès. Et pourtant, il était là.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin, que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda la sorcière d'accueil.

« Onze ans d'exposition aux Détraqueurs. » répondit l'Auror d'un ton bourru.

« Quoi ? Comment... ? »

« Peu importe. Quatrième étage, je suppose ? »

« Euh, oui, je suppose aussi. Pas techniquement un dégât de sorts, mais c'est là que se trouvent les Guérisseurs de l'Esprit. »

**000***000***000**

Harry n'était pas dans la salle d'attente. Il était toujours en train de rebondir entre différents départements. Il avait été examiné par un Guérisseur dans le service des Blessures par créatures vivantes, et il avait dû attendre pour quelques ecchymoses, et une entaille récemment guérie sur son bras.

« D'où ça vient ? » demanda le Guérisseur.

« Oh, c'est là que le Basilic m'a mordu. » répondit Harry.

« QUOI ?! »

« Je vais bien, cependant. »

« Vous allez _bien_ ? Vous devriez être... Nous devons vous emmener au troisième étage. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, il fut emmené au Service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes, où il fut de nouveau examiné.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. » dit-il. « Fumseck a guéri ça. Je me sens plutôt bien, maintenant. »

Les guérisseurs ne furent pas impressionnés. À cause de son insistance persistante sur le fait qu'il n'était pas blessé et qu'il voulait juste revoir ses amis, il fut transféré dans le service psychiatrique du quatrième étage (Pathologie des sortilèges), où il se retrouva dans un lit à côté de Ginny. Mme Weasley était assise à côté du lit de sa fille. Lockhart était là aussi, dans le coin arrière, mais il n'était étonnamment pas en train de parler pour le moment.

« Oh, s-s-salut, Harry. » dit timidement Ginny.

« Salut, Ginny. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Ils pensent que je délire, parce que je n'arrête pas de dire que je ne suis pas blessé. Et toi ? »

La bouche de Ginny resta ouverte pendant une minute, alors qu'elle essayait de traiter cela. Harry la regarda simplement, attentif. « Je, euh, ils disent que j'ai besoin d'un Guérisseur de l'Esprit, parce que j'étais possédée. » répondit-elle doucement.

« Oh. Je suppose que cela a du sens. »

« Mmm... »

« Alors... Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler avant... eh bien, avant que tout le monde ne devienne fou. »

Ginny gémit de peur, et redevint pâle. « Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, je ne voulais le faire ! » babilla-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un soit blessé... »

« Oulah, oulah, Ginny ! Tout va bien. » Harry l'arrêta. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tom m'a tout dit dans la Chambre. »

« Il t'a tout dit ? » Ginny haleta d'horreur.

« Ouais. Il se réjouissait de la façon dont il t'a manipulée, et des trucs pour qu'il puisse te contrôler. C'était entièrement de sa faute. Il a même essayé de me faire la même chose, comme pour toi. J'ai eu le Journal pendant un moment aussi, tu te souviens ? Je l'ai vraiment cru au début, quand il m'a dit qu'Hagrid avait ouvert la Chambre des secrets. »

Mme Weasley tapota l'épaule de sa fille. « Là, tu vois, Ginny ? » lui dit-elle doucement. « Personne ne te blâme. »

« Attendez une minute, M. Potter. » interrompit le Guérisseur qui s'occupait d'eux. « _Vous_ aussi, vous avez écrit dans le Journal ? »

« Euh, ouais. Mais une seule fois, cependant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » Le Guérisseur agita sa baguette au-dessus de la tête d'Harry.

« Je lui ai posé des questions sur la Chambre des Secrets, et il m'a montré un... un souvenir, qui donnait l'impression qu'Hagrid était derrière tout ça, mais en réalité c'était lui. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur moi, à part mon nom, mais je pense qu'il avait entendu parler de moi par Ginny. »

Le guérisseur fronça les sourcils. « Êtes-vous sûr que c'était tout ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. »

« Hmm... Quelque chose ne va pas du tout. » Le Guérisseur continua de vérifier les effets d'une possession, et sembla confus par ce qu'il voyait. Il se retourna, et agita sa baguette sur Ginny. « Non, rien ici. » Il se retourna vers Harry. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est... ? »

Il fut interrompu, cependant, lorsqu'un autre homme fut amené dans la salle. Il était grand et émacié, avec un désordre de cheveux noirs pire que ceux d'Harry, et des yeux gris perçants, qui semblaient être la seule partie vivante de lui.

« Mon Dieu ! » dit Mme Weasley. « Est-ce qui je pense que c'est ? »

« Très bien, M. Black, vous devez rester ici, jusqu'à ce que les Guérisseurs vous observent. » déclara un homme, dans une robe qui ressemblait plutôt à un imperméable marron.

Mais l'homme maigre s'était figé dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ne semblait pas entendre, alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux d'Harry. « James ? » croassa-t-il.

« Hum... non, je suis Harry. »

« Harry ? » haleta-t-il, et il trébucha sur lui-même pour atteindre son chevet. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici, au nom de Merlin ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, en fait. » plaisanta Harry. « Une minute, je combattais un serpent géant, et la suivante, le monde entier est devenu fou. »

« Quoi ? »

« M. Black, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « Êtes-vous _Sirius_ Black ? »

« Je... oui, c'est moi. Je... euh, je suppose que tu sais... ce qui s'est vraiment passé, alors ? »

« Vous voulez dire : comment vous avez été piégé par Peter Pettigrow ? Ouais, Mme Bones me l'a expliqué, après qu'elle ait découvert qu'il se cachait comme le rat de compagnie de mon ami, Ron. »

« Attends, attends, attends. C'était _l'__animal_ de _compagnie_ _de_ ton ami ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il a été dans ton dortoir pendant, quoi : deux ans ? »

Harry pâlit à la réalisation. « Berk ! Il a dormi dans le lit de Ron la moitié du temps, aussi. »

« Mais il n'a jamais... rien essayé ? »

« _QUOI_ ?! » hurla Mme Weasley.

« _Pas_ _comme_ _ça_ ! » cria Harry.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire _ça_ ! » rugit Sirius, quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

« D'accord, je veux que vous vous calmiez _tous_. » exigea le Guérisseur. « Je refuse que mes patients se fâchent mutuellement. »

« Désolé. » marmonna Sirius. « Je voulais dire : qu'il ait essayé de te tuer, Harry. »

« Oh... Non, je ne pense pas. » répondit Harry avec un calme inquiétant. « Il était surtout allongé toute la journée. Il n'a été découvert que parce que les Aurors fouillent le château. »

« Pourquoi fouillent-ils le château ? »

« Juste pour être sûrs qu'il n'y a pas d'autre Basilic... »

« QUOI ?! »

« M. Black ! » avertit le Guérisseur.

« Désolé. Ça va. Je suis calme. Je suis calme. » Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air.

« Buvez juste ça. » Le guérisseur lui remit une potion calmante.

Sirius avala la potion en une gorgée rapide. Il prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à garder une voix ferme : « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il y avait un Basilic à Poudlard ? »

Harry expliqua comment il y avait eu des attaques contre des Nés-de-Moldus au cours de la dernière année par l'Héritier de Serpentard, comment son amie, Hermione, avait compris qu'elles étaient causées par un Basilic, comment l'Héritier était Voldemort possédant Ginny, et comment lui-même l'avait sauvée et avait arrêté Voldemort en tuant le serpent géant, avec l'épée de Gryffondor. La mention du nom de Voldemort fit que le Guérisseur lui-même avala une potion calmante, tandis que, même avec la sienne, Sirius avait l'air prêt à s'évanouir à la fin.

« Bordel de merde. » marmonna-t-il. « Tu disparais pendant une décennie, et soudainement le monde entier va à... »

« _Ahem_. » l'interrompit le Guérisseur, après qu'il ait terminé ses analyses sur eux trois. « M. Black, je suis franchement étonné que vous soyez en aussi bonne forme après onze ans à Azkaban. Vous ressemblez à un homme qui a subi la moitié de ce temps. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a encore beaucoup de dégâts à gérer. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous savons très bien comment y remédier. »

Il écrivit quelques ordonnances et les expliqua : « Je vous mets un régime spécial et une potion de nutrition pour vous aider à reprendre du poids, une thérapie physique pour retrouver votre force musculaire, et en diminuant progressivement l'élixir d'euphorie et la potion de paix, pour réinitialiser votre régulation émotionnelle. Vous reviendrez ici au moins le mois prochain pour continuer tout cela, je le crains. De surcroît, nous vous enverrons un Guérisseur de l'Esprit deux fois par semaine, en plus d'être sur appel pour vous parler durant cette période. »

« Bon sang... Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait des soins aussi profonds. » grogna Sirius.

« Les Détraqueurs ont cet effet sur les gens. » répondit le Guérisseur.

Celui-ci se tourna ensuite vers Ginny et sa mère : « Maintenant, Mlle Weasley, vous montrez des séquelles plutôt normales de possession - si la possession était assez courante pour être qualifiée de normale, bien sûr. Ces séquelles devraient disparaître d'elles-mêmes avec le temps, bien que nous voulons garder un œil sur elles. Je veux que vous reveniez une fois par semaine pendant au moins un mois pour faire vérifier votre magie, et parler à un Guérisseur de l'Esprit de la façon dont vous vous remettez, et de tout ce qui vous dérange. »

Ginny grimaça et Mme Weasley se mordit la lèvre, visiblement nerveuses à propos de quelque chose. Harry le remarqua rapidement. « Quelque chose ne va pas, Ginny ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Je pense que ce _serait_ utile si tu obtenais de l'aide psychologique. »

Ginny baissa les yeux, ses oreilles sortant en rouge de ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, ne sachant pas si elle devait le révéler. Enfin, elle marmonna : « Les Guérisseurs d'Esprit ne sont pas bon marché, Harry. »

« Quoi, vous n'avez pas le NHS**(*)** ? » lâcha Harry.

_[**(*) **__**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ **:** _Le_ _NHS,_ _ou_ _National_ _Health_ _Service,_ _est_ _le_ _système_ _de_ _la_ _santé_ _publique_ _du_ _Royaume-Uni_ _(moldu)._ _Cette_ _organisation_ _fournit_ _l'essentiel_ _des_ _soins,_ _de_ _la_ _médecine_ _générale_ _aux_ _salles_ _d'urgence_ _des_ _hôpitaux,_ _des_ _soins_ de _longue_ _durée_ _aux_ _soins_ _dentaires._ _Il_ _a_ _été_ _fondé_ _en_ _1948,_ _et_ _est_ _devenu_ _une_ _partie_ _intégrante_ _de_ _la_ _société_ _et_ _de_ _la_ _culture_ _britannique,_ _au_ _point_ _d'être_ _décrit_ _par_ _l'ancien_ _ministre_ _de_ _l'économie_ _Nigel_ _Lawson_ _comme_ : _"__la_ _chose_ _la_ _plus_ _proche_ _d'une_ _religion_ _qu'aient_ _les_ _Anglais__"._ _(Wikipedia)__]_

« NHS ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Service national de santé ? Quelque chose où le Ministère paie les frais de base du Guérisseur ? »

Le Guérisseur soupira bruyamment. « M. Potter, ce n'est pas le monde moldu. » répondit-il. « Nous sommes loin derrière, à cet égard. Les contribuables qui financent le Ministère ne l'accepteront jamais. »

Harry y réfléchit, et il réalisa que les plus gros contribuables finançant le Ministère étaient probablement des gens comme les Malefoy : il pensa que c'était probablement vrai.

« Oh. » dit-il encore. « Eh bien, je vais payer pour ça, alors. »

« Harry, nous ne pouvons pas te demander de faire ça après tout ce que tu as déjà fait. » répondit Mme Weasley.

« Je le veux, cependant, Mme Weasley. J'ai de l'or, qui ne fait que dormir. En plus, Ginny est mon amie. C'est important pour moi qu'elle ne soit pas encore blessée. »

L'œil de Ginny s'agrandit très largement. « Je suis t-ton a-mi-mie ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Cela fait de toi mon amie aussi, si tu veux l'être. »

Ginny ne pouvait que couiner en réponse à cela.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Harry. » répondit Mme Weasley, « Mais tu ne nous dois toujours rien. Nous te devons déjà plus que nous ne pourrions jamais rembourser. »

« Eh bien... » Harry chercha un moyen de leur faire sentir que ce n'étais pas de la charité. « Appelons ça le loyer pour l'été, alors. Si M. Black doit rester ici pendant plus d'un mois, j'aurai toujours besoin d'un endroit où habiter. »

« Appelle-moi Sirius, s'il-te-plaît. » dit une voix fatiguée du lit voisin.

« Tu sais que nous t'accueillerons gratuitement. » lui répondit Mme Weasley. « Nous n'avons rien voulu non plus pour ton temps avec nous, l'été dernier. »

« Je sais, Mme Weasley. Mais de cette façon, Ginny peut obtenir l'aide dont elle a besoin, et tout ira bien. »

Mme Weasley pressa ses lèvres avec incertitude, puis elle décida finalement : « Eh bien, je suppose que je peux en parler avec Arthur. S'il est d'accord, nous pourrons le faire. »

« Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin, maman ? » demanda Ginny timidement.

Le Guérisseur s'avança à nouveau pour la convaincre : « Mlle Weasley, je pense vraiment que vous devriez voir un Guérisseur de l'Esprit. Cela vous aiderait à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Par exemple, si cela ne vous dérange pas que je le demande, le... l'esprit qui vous possédait... Comment vous a-t-il traité ? A-t-il interagi avec vous ? »

Ginny déglutit et hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. « Il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. » murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais su. »

« Alors, j'imagine que vous vous sentez vraiment trahie, en ce moment ? » Elle acquiesça de nouveau. « Et confuse ? Et vous avez déjà mentionné le fait de vous sentir coupable. Un Guérisseur de l'Esprit vous aiderait à surmonter ces sentiments, afin qu'ils ne nuisent pas à vos bonnes relations, plus tard. »

« Il a raison, Ginny. » acquiesça Mme Weasley. « Tu viens de vivre une expérience terrible, et ce genre de choses peut vraiment vous blesser si vous n'avez pas de bonnes personnes pour vous soutenir. Un Guérisseur de l'Esprit est une très bonne idée. Et si Harry va payer pour cela, Je veux que tu essayes, au moins. »

« Très bien, maman. »

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé... » continua le Guérisseur. « M. Potter, _vous_ avez un résidu de magie noire, d'aspect désagréable, sur vous. Au début, je pensais que c'était dû au Journal ou au Basilic, mais on dirait que c'est en fait lié à votre cicatrice. »

« Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? » demandèrent Harry et Sirius à l'unisson, avant de se regarder.

« Ce n'est pas _bon_. Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. C'est _vieux_... Ça date probablement du moment où vous avez eu la cicatrice. Cela ne semble pas vous avoir affecté depuis que vous étiez un bébé, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas un problème. Mais je pense qu'un Langue-de-Plomb devrait la regarder, juste pour être sûrs. »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Un Langue-de-Plomb. Du Département des Mystères. »

Harry lança un regard vide au Guérisseur.

« La division de recherche du Ministère. » expliqua Sirius.

« Oh. »

En vérifiant à nouveau le rapport, le Guérisseur continua : « À part cela, je pense que vous êtes libre de partir, M. Potter. Physiquement, vous allez bien. Les larmes de phénix ont complètement guéri la morsure, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, et il semble que vous n'avez pas eu le Journal assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse des dégâts. Vous êtes un peu maigre, mais les analyses indiquent que cela provient de votre métabolisme. Cependant, si votre enfance a été aussi mauvaise que le rapport des Aurors le disait, je recommanderais de l'aide psychologique pour vous aussi. »

« Attendez, son enfance ? » Sirius, auparavant somnolent, se réveilla à nouveau. « Où habites-tu, Harry ? J'imagine que la prochaine dans la liste de tes tuteurs aurait été ma cousine, Andromeda Tonks. »

« Euh... en fait, je vivais avec ma tante Pétunia. »

« QUOI ?! » Sirius aboya, et se réprima à nouveau. « Guérisseur, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une autre potion calmante. » grogna-t-il. « Alors, comment pouvons-nous définir "mauvaise enfance", Harry ? Je sais que Pétunia ne pouvait pas supporter ta maman... ou la magie en général. »

« Euh... En me faisant faire toutes les corvées, principalement. » mentit Harry. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise, à l'idée de dire toute la vérité devant Mme Weasley et Ginny, sans parler d'un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. « Et à peu près en m'ignorant le reste du temps... »

Sirius grogna de nouveau, mais son grognement s'apaisa quand il eut bu la potion calmante.

Harry était un peu nerveux. Son parrain ne semblait pas particulièrement stable, dans ses émotions. Cela devait provenir de ces _Détraqueurs-machins-choses_ dont il avait entendu le Guérisseur parler. « Amélia Bones vient juste de les faire arrêter pour négligence envers enfant, donc je n'ai pas à y retourner. » essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

« Arrêtés ? » haleta Mme Weasley. « Oh, mon pauvre chéri. Je n'avais pas cru Ron, quand il avait dit que c'était si mauvais. Eh bien, tu serais le bienvenu pour rester avec nous de toute façon, mais je suis contente que tu t'éloignes d'eux. »

« Merci, Mme Weasley. »

« Si tu veux trouver Arthur et les garçons, ils doivent être dans le salon de thé au cinquième étage. »

Harry était juste sur le point de les rejoindre, quand il y eut une agitation à la porte.

**000***000***000**

Remus Lupin ne passait pas une bonne journée. Cela avait commencé lorsque des Aurors étaient apparus à sa porte, lui avaient demandé son nom, et lui avaient dit : _« Vous_ _êtes_ _recherché_ _pour_ _un_ _interrogatoire_ _au_ _Ministère. »_ Sans même attendre sa réponse - et en portant des gants en peau de dragon, rien de moins - ils l'avaient ensuite attrapé, et traîné sur place à Londres.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient particulièrement de très mauvaise humeur. Et, plus important encore : cela n'avait absolument aucun sens pour ce jour-là, puisque cela faisait plus de trois semaines depuis la dernière pleine lune.

Ensuite, les choses commencèrent à devenir carrément surréalistes, quand il fut amené devant Amélia Bones elle-même, et qu'elle commença à lui poser beaucoup de questions sur Sirius et Peter. Certaines de ces questions remontaient à la fin de la guerre, et jusqu'à leurs jours d'école.  
Et même alors, les questions n'avaient aucun sens, comme : _« Pettigrow_ _avait-il_ _un_ _comportement_ _suspect,_ _dans_ _les_ _semaines_ _avant_ _Halloween_ _de_ _1981_ ?_ »_ et cela juste pour le début.  
Remus avait en fait essayé de corriger Mme Bones, et de dire qu'elle devait parler de Sirius. Mais elle l'informa que "non" : elle voulait vraiment dire Peter Pettigrow.

Finalement, Mme Bones lui expliqua ce qui se passait : Peter était non seulement vivant, mais sous la garde du DJM, et il était un Mangemort marqué. Il était même maintenant soupçonné d'être le véritable traître, au lieu de Sirius.  
Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, Remus l'informa qu'il ne savait _absolument_ _rien_ à ce sujet. Elle avait dû probablement le deviner, parce qu'il s'était presque évanoui quand il l'avait entendu. Et à partir de là, il avait appris toute l'histoire sordide.

Avec ces informations, il était un peu compréhensible que les Aurors soient durs avec lui. Amélia était restée plutôt civile, mais tous les autres craquaient déjà sous le stress, et ne voulaient pas faire face à un loup-garou.  
Tout le Département se démenait pour fouiller Poudlard, ramener les élèves à la maison en toute sécurité, s'occuper du cas de Sirius, et essayer de maintenir la paix, donc ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'énergie à revendre.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était heureux d'être malmené.

Remus réprima l'envie de grogner, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie (cela serait trop désastreux), alors que l'Auror le précipitait vers le service psychiatrique au quatrième étage de Sainte-Mangouste, après que Mme Bones eut déterminé qu'il n'avait rien fait de suspect.

« Excusez-moi, Guérisseur. » dit sèchement l'Auror quand ils atteignirent la porte. « J'ai ici un ami de M. Black, pour le voir - un certain Remus Lupin - qui vient juste d'être autorisé par le Ministère. Puis-je le faire entrer ? »

« M. Black... ? »

« Remus ? Bien sûr ! » appela Sirius.

Remus fut poussé à l'intérieur, où il vit ce qui ressemblait à un homme sauvage allongé sur l'un des lits - émacié, avec des yeux enfoncés, des cheveux emmêlés, et une barbe noire négligée. « Sirius... » murmura-t-il, toujours sous le choc du bouleversement de son monde.

« Très bien, Lupin, vous y êtes. » dit l'Auror. « Nous vous contacterons, si nous avons besoin de plus amples informations. Et soyez prudent avec lui, Guérisseur. C'est un loup-garou enregistré. »

Lupin resta bouche bée, tandis que la femme aux cheveux roux près du premier lit gémissait de peur, et tirait sa fille tout aussi effrayée près d'elle. Le Guérisseur le regarda avec méfiance. Un garçon d'âge scolaire regarda autour de lui, confus.

« C'était _supposé_ être confidentiel. » cria Remus après l'Auror.

Il se retourna quand il entendit le garçon demander : « Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ? »

Remus fit face au garçon, qui semblait incertain après avoir posé sa question, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait le droit de demander. Mais ensuite, Remus comprit que le garçon était - incroyablement - Harry Potter, et il baissa tristement les yeux. Cet Auror venait de s'assurer qu'il avait fait la pire première impression possible. « Le 4 juin. » répondit-il avec résignation.

« Alors, pourquoi tout le monde a si peur ? » demanda Harry sans hésitation.

Le Guérisseur et les deux femmes Weasley le regardèrent, ahuris, mais Sirius éclata de rire. C'était un rire éphémère à cause des potions calmantes, mais néanmoins sincère. « Oh, Harry, c'était génial. » dit-il. « Voici Remus Lupin. Il était mon meilleur ami et celui de tes parents, à l'époque. »

« Oh. Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Lupin. » Harry lui serra la main sans réserve, et ce seul geste fut suffisant pour obliger Remus à repousser ses larmes.

« Hum... ravi de te rencontrer, Harry. » balbutia-t-il. Quelque chose lui disait que le garçon n'avait pas voulu dire ça comme une farce. « Et... juste Remus, c'est bon... » ajouta-t-il. « Et sinon, quelqu'un veut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ici ? »

Harry soupira de façon dramatique : « Une minute, je combattais un serpent géant, et ensuite... »

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	4. Chapitre 4

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Disclaimer**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_ _Est-ce_ _que_ _parler_ _uniquement_ _à_ _votre_ _agent_ _double_ _de_ _votre_ _plan_ _secret_ _pour_ _tuer_ _le_ _méchant_ _est_ _une_ _bonne_ _idée_ _?_ _Non_ _?_ _Alors_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _J.K._ _Rowling,_ _et_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre** **4**

La plupart du temps, les bureaux du Président-Sorcier du Ministère de la Magie n'étaient pas utilisés. Ce jour-là, pourtant, ils étaient pleins d'activité. Au milieu de l'après-midi, Albus Dumbledore avait mis en place un centre de commandement à distance, pour la recherche dans Poudlard et l'enquête sur le Basilic.

En plus de la recherche pour le DJM, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient également commencé leur propre enquête interne, pour reconstruire les mouvements du Basilic et de Ginny, et comprendre comment aucun d'eux n'avait été détecté. Ils se tenaient autour d'un grand plan du château sur une table, que Dumbledore avait dessiné, avec des X et des lignes tracées au travers.

« Mlle Granger a été attaquée ici, à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. » déclara Minerva, pointant le plan. « Cependant, M. Potter a indiqué qu'il avait entendu le Basilic _avant_ qu'elle ait couru vers la bibliothèque : ici, au pied du Grand Escalier - clairement de l'autre côté du château. »

« Oui. » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Maintenant, c'était juste après le petit-déjeuner, ce qui indique que "Tom", possédant Mlle Weasley, a quitté ce petit-déjeuner tôt pour convoquer le Basilic, et attaquer sa prochaine cible pendant que les élèves étaient sur le chemin des cours. » Il traça une ligne des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde vers le Grand Escalier, en faisant une ligne pointillée vers la fin, car ils ne savaient pas exactement où Ginny était partie.

« Mais M. Potter a rapporté que "Tom" était déjà après Mlle Granger, avant même qu'elle ne devine que le monstre était un Basilic. » ajouta McGonagall.

« Et il l'était effectivement. Je soupçonne que Tom s'est déplacé vers l'endroit où Mlle Weasley savait que Mlle Granger se trouverait après le petit-déjeuner, et il a ensuite été témoin de tout l'échange. Ou du moins, il a vu Mlle Granger se précipiter vers la bibliothèque, il en a déduit qu'elle avait découvert la nature du monstre, et il l'a poursuivie plus intensément. » Il traça les chemins probables d'Hermione et de Ginny de différentes couleurs, puis commença à tracer le système de plomberie du château le long du parcours, partout où les tuyaux étaient assez larges pour qu'un Basilic, aussi grand qu'Harry l'avait décrit, puisse s'y glisser.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Président-Sorcier. » l'interrompit l'un des stagiaires du DJM, depuis la porte. « Il y a un certain Remus Lupin ici, pour vous voir. Il prétend avoir des informations pour l'enquête. »

« D'accord, faites-le entrer. » dit Dumbledore, et un homme à l'air débraillé fut introduit dans la pièce. « Ah, Remus, c'est bon de vous revoir. » le salua-t-il chaleureusement.

« Vous aussi, Albus, Minerva. » répondit-il avec lassitude. « Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas de meilleurs jours que moi. »

« Les pires journées d'enseignement de ma carrière. » déclara McGonagall amèrement. « Et pourtant, j'ai été _votre_ enseignante. »

Remus eut un faible sourire. « Je viens juste de voir Sirius et Harry. » dit-il.

« Excellent. Et comment vont-ils ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Sirius est encore loin de la guérison, honnêtement. Harry va bien. On dirait qu'il sera chez les Weasley le reste de l'été.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous voir parce que j'ai quelques informations. J'en ai parlé avec Sirius, et nous n'étions pas sûrs de vouloir vous révéler notre secret, mais comme c'est pour une bonne cause...  
Vous voyez, quand nous étions élèves, nous avions créé une carte de Poudlard, qui montre où tout le monde se trouve dans le château, en temps réel. »

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » s'exclama McGonagall. « Pas étonnant que vous ne vous soyez jamais fait prendre pour quoi que ce soit, après votre troisième année ! Vous pouviez toujours nous voir arriver ! »

« Ah, l'ingéniosité d'enfants déterminés. » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Et vous pensez que cette carte nous aidera ? »

« Pas comme ça, maintenant. » répondit Remus. « Je pensais que peut-être, entre nous deux, nous pourrions trouver comment lui faire montrer des créatures magiques. Elle est liée aux protections, donc elle ne peut pas mentir, mais elle aura besoin de travail pour nous montrer ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Dumbledore caressa pensivement sa barbe. « Oui... oui... » dit-il. « Je pense que je vois les principes sur lesquels vous avez travaillés. Je pense que cela pourrait être utile. Voyons cette carte, Remus. »

« Eh bien, c'est l'autre problème, Albus. Je ne _l'ai_ _pas_ actuellement. Rusard nous l'a confisquée durant notre septième année. »

**000***000***000**

Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Gawain Robards, et l'Auror Stagiaire _Ne-M'Appelez-Pas-Nymphadora_ Tonks sortirent des cachots, en lançant des sorts de détection au fur et à mesure. Le château de Poudlard était encore rempli de brouillard, et la recherche prendrait facilement plusieurs jours encore. Les dortoirs étaient la partie la plus simple pour faire les recherches : pas de portes cachées, d'escaliers mobiles ou de pièces déplacées. Le corps principal du château avait beaucoup plus de coins et recoins à fouiller.

« Très bien, les dortoirs de Serpentard sont clairs. Maintenant vient la partie difficile. » dit Maugrey. Ils avaient un sac plein de contrebandes, et quelques autres chats à emporter, mais ils avaient terminé le travail. Ils y avaient passé un bon moment, étant donné que Maugrey avait été retiré pour s'occuper de Pettigrow, ce matin-là.

« Ouais, parce que les dortoirs des Serpentards étaient faciles. » dit Tonks en roulant des yeux. « Je n'ai jamais vu de _chats_ d'attaque entraînés, auparavant. »

« Risques professionnels, gamine. » déclara Maugrey. « Allons-y. »

Ils traversaient le Hall d'Entrée pour retourner à la Cheminette, afin de s'enregistrer, quand ils virent des formes sombres se déplacer dans le brouillard.

« Qui va là ? » ordonna Maugrey, en levant sa baguette.

« Équipe Badger, au rapport. » répondit une voix lasse. Williamson, Dawlish et Crickerly les rencontrèrent en entrant dans la Grande Salle. « Les dortoirs de Poufsouffle sont clairs. »

« Et vous êtes sûrs de les avoir vérifiés _à_ _fond_ ? » grogna Maugrey.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vérifier tout l'endroit nous-mêmes, Fol'Oeil. » lui rappela Robards.

« Très bien. Nous venons d'en finir avec Serpentard. »

« Bon. Nous avons reçu une demande prioritaire de Dumbledore. » déclara Williamson. « Quelqu'un doit fouiller le bureau de Rusard. Apparemment, il y a une carte confisquée de l'école là-bas, qui montre où se trouve tout le monde. »

« Nous allons prendre ça. » déclara Moody. « Pinkie**(*)**, ici présente, connaît ce bureau mieux que quiconque. »

_[**(*) **__**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _J'ai_ _préféré_ _garder_ _le_ _mot_ _anglais,_ _qui_ _indique_ _qu'il_ _s'agit_ _d'un_ _surnom_ _basé_ _sur_ _l'adjectif_ _"rose",_ _afin_ _d'éviter_ _toute_ _ambiguïté_ _avec_ _le_ _prénom_ _"Rose" et avec le nom de la fleur._ _En_ _effet,_ _je_ _ne_ _pense_ _pas_ _que_ _Tonks_ _aurait_ _apprécié_ _ce_ _prénom,_ _même_ _si_ _c'est_ _la_ _couleur_ _habituelle_ _de_ _ses_ _cheveux...]_

« Et fière de ça. » plaisanta Tonks.

« Nous devons juste déposer ces trucs en premier. » leur dit Robards. « Commencez à balayer le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Nous gardons le reste des cachots pour la fin. »

« Compris. Voici les informations sur la carte. »

L'équipe Serpent prit les informations, communiqua avec Mme Bones, déposa son butin confisqué, et ensuite se rendit au bureau de Rusard.

« C'est une bonne chose que ce cinglé garde tout organisé. » déclara Tonks. « On dirait qu'il a un tiroir entier pour ces quatre-là. » Elle commença à parcourir les classeurs, vérifiant chaque dossier par enchantements.

« Tu es sûre que ce sera là-dedans ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Non, mais ça devrait être dans leurs dossiers... » Elle regarda à nouveau autour du bureau. « Mais peut-être dans ce tiroir qui indique "Confisqué et Extrêmement Dangereux". »

« Ouais. Bien pensé, gamine. Vide, pourtant. » Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vérifié.

« Sérieusement ? J'aurais cru que le vieux Ruru aurait effectivement quelque chose de confisqué et d'extrêmement dangereux, _là_. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, on dirait. À moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà prise avec lui. Ou alors, c'est un piège intelligent. »

« Nan, Rusard n'est pas si intelligent. » répondit Tonks, fouillant toujours dans les dossiers. « S'il étiquette quelque chose comme ça, c'est qu'il le pense. »

« Mieux vaut être minutieux, au cas où. » insista Moody.

Ils furent _très_ minutieux. Ils bouleversèrent tout le bureau de Rusard, donnant sans aucun doute à un malheureux élève en détention beaucoup de choses à faire, l'automne prochain. Mais même avec l'œil de Maugrey, ils ne purent trouver la Carte du Maraudeur nulle part.

**000***000***000**

« Vous pensez que je me souviens de tout ce que je vous ai confisqués, espèces de délinquants ? » dit Rusard à Remus, après avoir été interrogé par Dumbledore et lui. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si je _vous_ l'avais prise, je l'aurais déposée dans le tiroir "Confisqués et Extrêmement Dangereux". Je n'aurais pas pris le moindre risque avec vous. »

« Alors pourquoi ça n'y est pas, Argus ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Les Aurors ont fouillé tout votre bureau. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Albus ? Les jumeaux Weasley ont fait une descente dans ce tiroir, il y a trois ans. »

**000***000***000**

« Qui êtes-vous, déjà ? » demanda Fred Weasley.

« Et comment connaissez-vous la _prétendue_ Carte des Maraudeurs ? » s'enquit George. Ils ne voulaient _vraiment_ _pas_ en parler devant McGonagall.

« Parce que je suis Lunard, et que j'ai aidé à faire cette carte. » grogna Remus.

Fred et George se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et George retira un morceau de parchemin vierge de ses robes. « Si vous pouvez l'ouvrir, vous pouvez l'avoir. » déclara-t-il.

Remus tapa sa baguette sur le parchemin et déclara : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » La carte de Poudlard apparut aussitôt.

« Wahou... » dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Merci, les garçons. Ce sera très utile. »

« Vous savez que ça ne montre pas la Chambre des Secrets, n'est-ce pas ? » vérifia Fred.

« Ouais. » acquiesça George. « Nous n'avons pas pu trouver Ginny dessus, quand elle a disparu. »

« Je sais, mais j'espère que le professeur Dumbledore et moi serons en mesure de rectifier cela. » leur répondit-il.

Remus partit voir Dumbledore, mais le professeur McGonagall arrêta les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir.

« Maintenant, M. Weasley et M. Weasley, » dit-elle sévèrement, « l'Auror Shacklebolt m'a informée qu'il avait trouvé une quantité plutôt importante de contrebandes, dans votre dortoir. »

Fred et George sourirent nerveusement.

« Il n'y avait rien d'illégal là-dedans, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? » demanda George.

« Non, heureusement pour vous. » répondit-elle. _«_ _Ce_ _qui_ _est_ _plus_ _que_ _ce_ _que_ _je_ _peux_ _dire_ _pour_ _certains_ _Serpentards._ _»_ ajouta-t-elle en elle-même. « Cependant, il y avait pas mal d'articles qui ne sont pas autorisés dans l'école, donc... »

« Ah, ah, ah, Professeur, » l'interrompit Fred, « le trimestre a pris fin plus tôt. Vous ne pouvez pas nous mettre en détention maintenant. »

« Non, mais je _peux_ dire à votre mère tout ce qui a été trouvé. »

Les visages de Fred et George s'effondrèrent. « Pouvons-nous prendre la détention, à la place ? » ont-ils demandé à l'unisson.

**000***000***000**

« J'arrête la fouille du château pour la nuit. » annonça Amélia Bones à Dumbledore, alors que la lumière du jour diminuait. « Ce serait beaucoup trop difficile de gérer ce brouillard magique pendant la nuit. »

« Tout à fait compréhensible. » acquiesça Dumbledore. Il n'y avait vraiment pas matière à se précipiter, depuis la fermeture officielle de l'école pour l'été.

« Puisque les dortoirs sont dégagés, vous pouvez envoyer des elfes de maison pour récupérer les biens des élèves. Nous allons mettre en place une zone de réclamation demain, pour qu'ils les récupèrent. Assurez-vous juste d'ordonner très clairement aux elfes de ne pas sortir des dortoirs. »

« Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite, Amélia. »

« Bien. Maintenant, la date du procès de Pettigrow sera fixée dès que nous pourrons épargner les Aurors. Il ne s'en ira plus. Nous avons trouvé suffisamment de preuves pour arrêter les tuteurs d'Harry, aussi. Ils sont en détention maintenant, et nous avons envoyé le cousin pour rester avec sa tante. Je devrai parler de nouveau à M. Potter demain, pour obtenir le reste de son histoire. »

« C'est regrettable, mais il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet, maintenant. » déclara Dumbledore. Il était encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Il savait que les Dursley n'aimaient pas Harry, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient carrément abusifs. Malheureusement, les protections sanguines étaient une cause perdue, mais au moins Harry serait heureux. Et, on pouvait l'espérer, bien en sécurité avec les Weasley.

« À part ça, les Guérisseurs d'Esprit disent qu'ils ne pensent pas que Lockhart quittera Sainte-Mangouste de sitôt, ce qui laisse juste l'enquête sur Lucius Malefoy. » conclut Amélia. « J'ai interrogé les Granger cet après-midi, et j'ai demandé aux Weasley de revenir demain. »

« Très bien, Amélia. Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions suffisamment de preuves pour prendre des mesures contre lui, mais c'est pour cela que vous êtes la Directrice de la Justice Magique, et moi un simple instituteur. »

« Vous me flattez, Albus. Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple instituteur. _Cependant_, il y a toujours la question de ce Journal ensorcelé. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur tout ça ? »

« Je soupçonne que vous savez déjà le plus important. » lui répondit Dumbledore. « C'était le journal intime de Voldemort, quand il était élève. Lorsque ses efforts pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets sont devenus intenables en 1943, il l'a ensorcelé pour posséder quiconque écrirait dedans, afin que ce quiconque termine son travail. Quand Harry l'a poignardé avec le croc du Basilic, il a détruit les enchantements. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Amélia astucieusement.

« Devrait-il y avoir quelque chose de plus ? » dit Albus d'un ton prudent. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle en avait après lui.

« Albus, la prolifération d'armes de destruction massive est quelque chose que l'ICW et nous prenons très au sérieux. Vous le savez. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Un artefact noir qui déchaîne un Basilic doit faire l'objet d'une enquête _très_ approfondie. J'ai parlé avec Croaker, du Département des Mystères, et il craint qu'il ne s'agisse d'un Horcruxe. »

Albus se figea, devenant soudain plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de la matinée. D'un geste de la main, il ferma la porte, et installa de puissantes protections dans tout le bureau. Amélia regarda les alentours avec suspicion, et leva un sourcil vers lui. « Vous connaissez les Horcruxes ? » demanda-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Amélia se décrocha. « Albus, je suis la Directrice de la Justice Magique ! Vous venez de le dire vous-même. C'est mon _travail_ de connaître les Horcruxes.  
C'est pour _cela_ vous n'arrêtiez pas de dire que Voldemort n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps ! Pensiez-vous que vous alliez faire tout cela vous-même ? »

Albus leva une main pour la calmer. « Je n'avais que des soupçons, rien de plus. » déclara-t-il. « Je savais qu'il était vivant, mais il y avait plusieurs possibilités sur le moyen utilisé. Je n'avais aucune preuve, avant de voir le Journal. »

« Hum. Vous auriez quand même dû me le dire. Alors, Voldemort est-il parti pour de bon maintenant, ou quoi ? »

« Malheureusement, je ne le pense pas. Un Horcruxe est censé tromper la mort. Voldemort n'aurait jamais été assez effronté pour transformer son seul moyen d'être immortel en une arme, et donc potentiellement le mettre en danger. »

« Donc, s'il a fait ça au Journal... » Amélia pâlit.

« Il doit en avoir fait plus d'un. »

« Merlin nous aide. Combien ? Combien d'Horcruxes est-il même _possible_ de créer ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je soupçonne que ce n'est pas beaucoup, cependant. Et j'ai quelques pistes sur le sujet, qui méritent d'être approfondies. »

« Bien. Allez-y dès que vous en aurez le temps... Nous devrons garder ça secret pour le moment. Fudge a été furieux toute la journée. Il n'ouvrira pas d'enquête sur Voldemort. »

« Et il y a encore des Mangemorts libres, ici. » ajouta Albus.

« Oui, il y en a. Nous allons le garder entre nous deux, Croaker... et Maugrey, pour commencer. Je sais qu'il a travaillé avec vous pendant la guerre. Notez tout ce que vous savez ou pensez savoir, et apportez-le moi dans la matinée. Je le déposerai dans un endroit sûr. »

« Très bien, Amélia. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons mettre fin à la menace de Voldemort pour de bon. »

**000***000***000**

Malheureusement, même après cette révélation, les enquêtes du lendemain ne donnèrent pas moins de migraines à Amélia Bones.

« Alors, l'école est sérieusement fermée pour l'été, Madame ? » demanda un Ronald Weasley un peu trop excité.

« Oui, M. Weasley. » dit-elle. « Nous devons nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus de créatures dangereuses à craindre dans l'école. »

Le garçon eut un regard étrange sur son visage, et réfléchit pendant une minute. Puis, il demanda : « Le nid d'araignées géantes qui parlent, dans la Forêt Interdite, est-ce que ça compte ? »

« QUOI ?! »

**000***000***000**

L'histoire d'Harry Potter était la plus longue, même après l'interrogatoire de la veille, car il se concentrait nominalement sur ses tuteurs moldus. Rétrospectivement, Amélia pensa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû l'interroger en premier. Ou peut-être plus tard. Ou peut-être déménager en Australie, où les choses avaient plus de sens.

Cela avait commencé par un commentaire innocent de sa part : « Vous devez être très courageux, M. Potter. Et très chanceux. Peu de gens ont déjà affronté Voldemort deux fois, et survécu. »

Harry pencha la tête et demanda : « Vous comptez quand j'étais bébé, Madame ? Parce que dans ce cas, ça fait trois. »

« Trois ? Que voulez-vous dire par "trois" ? »

« Je lui ai aussi fait face à la fin de ma première année. Il possédait le Professeur Quirrell. »

Amélia soupira lourdement : « Scrimgeour, nous avons besoin d'ouvrir un _autre_ dossier d'enquête. Et que quelqu'un me fasse une faveur, et lance un sort sur Dumbledore pour moi. »

**000***000***000**

Les Aurors qui fouillaient le château s'amusaient un peu mieux, mais même eux se heurtaient à quelques surprises.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? »dit Maugrey, en s'arrêtant devant une grande armoire ornée de panneaux, manifestement cassée.

« Quoi ? C'est une vieille garde-robe éclatée. » répondit Tonks. « En tout cas, ça y _ressemble_. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, sachant que Fol'Oeil avait probablement repéré quelque chose de plus que cela.

« Garde-robe, mon cul**(*)**. » grogna-t-il. « Ceci, devant nous, est une Armoire à Disparaître, Pinkie. »

_**[(*) Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Non-non,_ _je_ _ne_ _me_ _suis_ _pas_ _trompée_ _dans_ _la_ _traduction._ _Je_ _laisse_ _à_ _Maugrey_ _toute_ _la_ _responsabilité_ _de_ _son_ _vocabulaire...]_

« Une Armoire à quoi ? »

« Armoire à Disparaître. Elles sont fabriquées par paires. Tu mets quelque chose dans l'une, et c'est instantanément transporté dans l'autre. Ce pourrait être une entrée non-autorisée dans l'école. »

« Ohhh... Mais toujours éclatée, quand même. »

« Aucune importance. Quelqu'un pourrait la réparer et l'utiliser. Nous devrons retrouver l'autre, et voir où ça sort. »

« Très bien, mais comment pouvons-nous faire ça, si c'est cassé ? »

« Eh bien, si nous avons de la chance, ce n'est pas assez "cassé"... » Maugrey invoqua le gant d'une armure proche et lui mit un sort de pistage, avant de l'enfermer à l'intérieur de l'Armoire. Il y eut un pop bruyant, accompagné d'un bruit de bois qui craquait. « Voilà. Maintenant, nous avons juste besoin de demander à la Patronne si elle peut le retrouver. »

« Oh. Tout simple. »

**000***000***000**

Le DJM n'était pas seul à enquêter non plus, ce jour-là. Minerva McGonagall travaillait toujours sur l'enquête interne de Poudlard.  
Il y avait beaucoup de questions auxquelles il fallait répondre. Par exemple : comment une fille de onze ans, avec quatre frères aînés à l'école, pouvait se déplacer partiellement possédée pendant des mois, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ?

« Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas très orthodoxe, Guérisseuse Nimue, mais avec une arme de destruction massive impliquée, nous devons aller au fond des choses aussi rapidement que possible. J'espère que vous comprenez. » déclara McGonagall.

Psyche Nimue, Guérisseuse d'Esprit hautement recommandée par Sainte-Mangouste, avait rejoint McGonagall, les parents Weasley et Ginny, pour discuter des événements de l'année dernière. Elle gratta une petite note sur son carnet, et hocha la tête.

« Je préférerais faire ce genre d'évaluation avec juste la famille, bien sûr, Professeur, mais l'aide psychologique avec l'école n'est pas sans précédent.  
Maintenant, M. et Mme Weasley, j'aimerais aujourd'hui écouter et comprendre pourquoi Ginny a fait ce qu'elle a fait - sans juger. Une fois que nous connaîtrons toute l'histoire, nous pourrons décider ce qui, le cas échéant, doit être fait à ce sujet. »

« Très bien, alors. » dit Mme Weasley. Elle avait toujours l'air anéantie après les événements de la veille, et elle pleurait encore un peu, mais elle allait quand même beaucoup mieux.

« Professeur, est-ce acceptable pour vous ? » demanda Nimue à McGonagall.

« Oui. Ce sera probablement tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Bien. Ginny, j'aimerais que tu me racontes l'histoire depuis le début, d'abord quand tu as trouvé le Journal. Mais s'il y a quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler maintenant, tu peux le sauter, et nous pourrons en parler plus tard, d'accord ? »

« D'a-d'accord. » dit Ginny avec un reniflement, et elle commença à raconter, en hésitant, ce qui s'était passé l'automne dernier.  
Elle avait trouvé le Journal avec ses manuels scolaires, alors elle avait supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau-surprise de ses parents, ou même de Fred et George, car un Journal parlant ressemblait à quelque chose qu'ils auraient trouvé. En conséquence, elle ne s'était pas méfiée quand il avait commencé à lui écrire en réponse.  
Tom avait suivi sa théorie et avait agi gentiment, et en se souciant d'elle assez longtemps pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance, avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit de malveillant. Et ensuite, quand elle avait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, il était trop profondément en elle pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir.

« Je... je croyais l'avoir fait... » dit-elle doucement, quand elle arriva à l'attaque contre Miss Teigne. « On-on aurait dit que je l'avais fait. J'avais vu les plumes, et la peinture, et tout. M-mais je ne pouvais pas me souvenir l'avoir fait. Et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'aurais pu le faire, ou pourquoi. Parce que même Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne. Mais j'avais peur d'être expulsée, si quelqu'un découvrait... »

McGonagall commença à dire quelque chose, mais la Guérisseuse Nimue l'interrompit. « Pourquoi avais-tu peur d'être expulsée, Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Percy parlait de personnes expulsées. Et Rogue voulait que Ron et Harry soient expulsés quand ils ont écrasé la voiture, et il voulait qu'Harry quitte l'équipe de Quidditch. Et plus tard, Hagrid a été arrêté, juste parce que Fudge pensait qu'il devait faire quelque chose... »

« Si vous aviez peur d'être expulsée, » demanda prudemment McGonagall, « avez-vous envisagé de demander de l'aide à Fred et George ? Ils ont un certain... mépris des règles. »

« J'y ai pensé, mais T-Tom a dit que ce serait plus sûr, si personne ne le savait. En plus, j'avais peur que Percy le découvre et me dénonce. Il était toujours en train de fouiner et de crier sur Ron, Fred et George, quand ils étaient assez mauvais pour le faire mal paraître, alors qu'il veut être Préfet-en-Chef. »

« Ginny... » commença Mme Weasley.

« Mlle Weasley... » dit McGonagall.

« S'il-vous-plaît. » les coupa la Guérisseuse Nimue. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça à propos de Percy, Ginny ? Est-ce que Percy a dit ça ? »

« Non... C'était Ron, Fred et George, la plupart du temps. Mais Percy _parlait_ de Ron qui se ferait expulser, après que Miss Teigne... »

« Il a dit ça ? » demanda McGonagall d'un ton surpris. « Ronald n'a jamais été menacé d'expulsion, à l'exception de l'incident de la voiture. »

« Hum... » songea la Guérisseuse. « On dirait qu'il y a pas mal de malentendus concernant Percy, ici. Cela pourrait être utile de le faire participer à cette session, si vous êtes tous d'accord. »

**000***000***000**

« _Moi_, j'aurais dit que Ron serait expulsé ? » demanda Percy d'un ton surpris. « Non ! Je pensais que _tu_ croyais qu'il serait expulsé, parce qu'il avait été trouvé avec Miss Teigne. Tu semblais si sensible toute cette année, je pensais juste que tu réagissais de manière excessive, et je voulais que Ron épargne tes sentiments. En plus, je pensais qu'il aurait _vraiment_ des ennuis, s'il continuait à fouiner là où il y a eu les attaques. »

« Vos frères semblaient avoir l'impression que vous leur en vouliez de vous faire mal paraître, car cela nuirait à vos chances de devenir Préfet-en-Chef. » déclara la guérisseuse Nimue.

Percy bafouilla un peu. « Eh bien... Je ne le dirais pas comme _ça_, Madame. » commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil : « _Oh_ ? Et comment _diriez-_vous cela, M. Weasley ? »

« Eh bien, Professeur, c'est juste que... Qu'est-ce que ça dirait sur la façon dont je gère ma Maison, si je ne peux même pas contrôler mes propres frères ? »

« Ah ! M. Weasley, quiconque peut contrôler Fred et George mérite une _médaille_, pas un badge. » dit-elle. « Et avec tous les ennuis que Ronald rencontre avec M. Potter, je suis encline à penser autant de lui. Malheureusement, je _devrai_ en tenir compte, pour déterminer si vous êtes apte à occuper le poste de Préfet-en-Chef, ou celui de Préfet, l'année prochaine. »

La mâchoire de Percy tomba d'horreur, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir articuler une protestation cohérente.

« C'est de ta faute, Percy. » dit Mme Weasley, avant qu'il ne puisse faire une scène. « Même si la majeure partie de ce que tu as fait était innocent, si Ginny avait l'air mal au point pendant si longtemps, tu aurais dû retourner voir Mme Pomfresh. Et tu aurais dû être plus attentif à elle, au lieu de simplement supposer ce qu'elle pensait. »

Percy baissa la tête. « Je comprends, maman. » répondit-il.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule autre chose, M. Weasley. » déclara McGonagall. « Avez-vous soupçonné, à un moment donné, que Ginny était derrière les attaques ? »

La tête de Percy se releva. « Bien sûr que non, Professeur. » dit-il. « Si je l'avais soupçonné, je serais venu vous voir tout de suite.  
Et je ne les aurais pas laissé t'expulser, si tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, Ginny. » ajouta-t-il à sa sœur.

Ginny le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. « M-mais... » balbutia-t-elle. « Je pensais que tu en avais après moi. Tu me suivais tout le temps. Je-j'ai presque dit à Harry et Ron ce qui se passait, ce jour-là, avant que tu... »

La couleur disparut du visage de Percy. « Moi ? Attends, c'est _ça_ que tu essayais de leur dire ? » demanda-t-il. « Oh, par le pantalon de Merlin ! Je n'en avais aucune idée, Ginny. Je pensais que tu allais parler de moi quand j'ai... » Il ferma brusquement la bouche, et passa du blanc au rouge si vite, que ça ne pouvait pas être sain.

« Oh, ça ? » dit Ginny nonchalamment. « J'avais à peine remarqué ça. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Euh... J'étais gêné, maman, et... » marmonna Percy.

« J'ai vu Percy embrasser Penny, alors qu'elle était pétrifiée. » déclara Ginny.

« Ginny ! »

« Percy ! »

Minerva McGonagall grogna, secouant la tête. Elle se frotta les tempes et pensa : _«_ _Seigneur,_ _épargnez-moi_ _les_ _adolescents_ _amoureux._ _»_

**000***000***000**

L'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt revint de son appel de Cheminette vers le couloir suspect, au septième étage.

Après avoir sécurisé les dortoirs, l'équipe Lion et l'équipe Aigle étaient parties de leurs Salles Communes respectives, pour commencer à fouiller le reste du château de haut en bas, tandis que les autres équipes partaient de bas en haut. Quelques équipes supplémentaires avaient été recrutées ce jour-là, pour sécuriser le bureau du Professeur McGonagall, la Grande Salle, le bureau du Directeur, etc.  
Cependant, l'équipe Lion était bloquée dans ce couloir depuis un certain temps.

_«_ _Nous_ _devons_ _voir_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _y_ _a_ _ici__._ _»_ pensa Shaklebolt en rejoignant son équipe.

Ça ressemblait à un mur blanc. Les plans indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d'un mur vierge. Mais la magie disait clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière.

« Dumbledore dit qu'il n'y a rien ici sur sa carte. » rapporta-t-il. « Mais il dit aussi que Poudlard a des secrets qu'il ne connaît pas. »

« Eh bien, nous savions déjà que la Chambre des Secrets n'était pas sur la carte. » observa l'Auror Savage. « Il y a probablement une sorte de code d'accès pour entrer. Nous devons juste comprendre de quoi il s'agit. »

Elle fit un autre passage dans le couloir, lançant des sorts de détection. _«_ _Nous_ _devons_ _voir_ _ce_ _qu'il_ _y_ _a_ _derrière._ _»_ pensa-t-elle.

« Pas de serpents que je puisse voir ici, donc ce n'est probablement pas du Fourchelangue. » déclara l'Auror Li. Il essaya quelques techniques de base de briseurs de sorts qu'il connaissait, en vain.

« Je suppose que ça ne s'ouvrira qu'à "Sésame, ouvre-toi" ? »

« J'en doute. » déclara Shaklebolt. « Il y a tellement de sortes de portes-pièges, ici, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. »

« Hum... » Li termina son passage du bout de mur vierge, et repartit dans l'autre sens. _«_ _Nous_ _devons_ _voir_ _ce_ _qui_ _est_ _caché_ _ici._ _»_ pensa-t-il.

Soudain, une grande porte ornée apparut de nulle part dans le mur blanc.

« Tu l'as fait ! » s'exclama Savage. « Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Eh bien, voyons ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. » déclara Shaklebolt. « Baguettes prêtes... » Il ouvrit la porte.

« Wahou... » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois.

« On va avoir besoin de renforts. » déclara l'Auror Li.

« Beaucoup de renforts. » acquiesça l'Auror Shacklebolt.

« Comme le Département des Mystères tout entier en renforts. » conclut l'Auror Savage.

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur,**_ _**pour**_ _**clarifier**_ _**:**_ _L'Armoire_ _à_ _Disparaître_ _était_ _toujours_ _au_ _premier_ _étage,_ _dans_ _le_ _canon_ _de_ _JKR,_ _lorsque_ _Fred_ _et_ _George_ _ont_ _poussé_ _Montague_ _dedans,_ _dans_ _"Harry_ _Potter_ _et_ _l'__Ordre_ _du_ _Phénix"._ _Ce_ _n'est_ _qu'ensuite_ _qu'elle_ _a_ _été_ _déplacée_ _dans_ _la_ _Salle-sur-Demande._

_**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice,**_ _**pour**_ _**en**_ _**rajouter**_ _**:**_ _De_ _toute_ _façon,_ _elle_ _aurait_ _été_ _découverte_ _pendant_ _la_ _fouille_ _de_ _la_ _Salle-sur-Demande..._

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	5. Chapitre 5

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Disclaimer de l'auteur** **:** Une école de magie qui fonctionnerait correctement pourrait-elle avoir une Salle secrète des Objets Cachés, que même le Directeur ne connaissait pas ? Vous pensez que "non" ? Alors je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling, et je ne possède pas Harry Potter._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre** **5**

Amélia était déconcertée par cette dernière demande de ses Aurors. « Autant de Langues-de-Plomb que nous pouvons en demander ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous avons trouvé la Salle des Objets Cachés. » déclara l'Auror Shacklebolt. « Et il semble que ça n'ait pas été visité depuis mille ans. »

« Poudlard a une Salle des Objets Cachés ? » s'étonna Amélia, en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

« Je suis aussi surpris que vous. » répondit Dumbledore. « Normalement, les elfes de maison rendent tout ce qu'ils trouvent, s'ils le peuvent. »

« À quoi ressemble cette Salle des Objets Cachés, Shacklebolt ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est aussi grand que la Grande Salle. Peut-être plus grand. Nous avons eu peur d'aller trop loin, mais d'après ce que nous pouvons voir depuis la porte, il semble que la plus grande partie de l'espace est occupé par des accumulations de meubles jetés. On peut également voir des piles de livres moisis, des tas de chaudrons usagés, des armoires d'ingrédients de potions expirés, beaucoup de contrebande d'élèves, et des lutins de Cornouailles se reproduisant dans les chevrons - et ce ne sont que les éléments que je peux identifier. »

Naturellement, c'était les trucs qu'il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ identifier qui étaient les plus inquiétants. Et si certains de ces trucs étaient vraiment vieux de plusieurs siècles, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.

« D'accord, je vois le tableau. » déclara Amélia en soupirant. « Je vais retrouver Croaker, et lui dire que nous devons appeler des équipes pour la recherche. Nous les enverrons demain, avec le premier quart de travail. »

« OK, Patronne. Nous allons marquer l'endroit, et les rencontrer ici. » La tête de Shacklebolt disparut de la cheminée.

« D'abord les Horcruxes, et maintenant ça. » marmonna-t-elle. « Sans parler de perturber les affaires du Ministère, pour une troisième journée consécutive. Si nous n'avons pas de bouleversements au sein du Gouvernement après tout ça, nous aurons de la chance. »

« Nous devons tous faire de notre mieux, Amélia. » dit Dumbledore.

**000***000***000**

Amélia entra dans son bureau le lendemain matin, pour trouver des tas de documents sur son bureau. Elle soupira en les voyant. Elle avait repoussé la plupart de ces paperasses ces deux derniers jours, et elles étaient maintenant prêtes à l'ensevelir. « Très bien, Scrimgeour, quelle est la situation ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rufus Scrimgeour entra pour lui donner son briefing quotidien. « Croaker rassemble son équipe maintenant, pour vérifier la Salle des Objets Cachés. » déclara-t-il. « Nous avons apporté un tas de trucs du bureau de Lockhart pour son dossier. Pouvez-vous croire qu'il portait une perruque tout le temps ? »

« Je m'en fiche. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Le professeur McGonagall a demandé que quelques Langues-de-Plomb enquêtent, sur la malédiction présumée contre le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Cela me semble une bonne idée. Envoyez-la à Croaker. Autre chose ? »

« Nous sommes toujours en train de monter notre dossier contre Malefoy, donc juste de la paperasse pour le moment. »

« Charmant. Et rafraîchissez ma mémoire : qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Cette pile, ici, est la paperasse pour le détournement de ressources pour la recherche. » déclara Scrimgeour, pointant l'une des piles sur le bureau. « Cette pile-là est la paperasse pour fouiller le château et les chambres des élèves. _Celle-__ci_ concerne les élèves dont les biens ne leur ont pas été restitués. Vous avez une liste d'objets illégaux confisqués au château, ici. Et _ceci_ est la liste des plaintes que vous avez reçues de Fudge, ce matin. »

« Bien. Continuez la recherche, alors. Informez-moi de tout ce qui est important. »

« Oui, Madame. »

Scrimgeour sortit, et Amélia commença à passer au crible ses documents. Les plus grandes piles avaient juste besoin du même tampon en caoutchouc : il y avait un foutu Basilic repéré à Poudlard, donc oui, ils _devaient_ foutrement tout laisser tomber, et chercher dans les affaires de tout le monde. C'était fastidieux, mais pas difficile.  
Elle mit de côté les notes de service de Fudge : ça pouvait attendre. Et elle mit de côté la liste des articles illégaux. La plupart des articles illégaux que les élèves pourraient avoir étaient du menu fretin, et elle n'avait de personnel que pour les gros poissons, en ce moment.

Par curiosité, elle prit la liste des objets perdus réclamés par les élèves. Ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais atteint son bureau, si Scrimgeour et tous les autres Aurors n'avaient pas été occupés avec le reste de ce gâchis.

Il y avait certainement quelques réclamations frauduleuses, mais les adolescents n'étaient généralement pas très futés sur ce genre de sujet, et ils pourraient les démasquer facilement. Cependant, la liste pourrait encore être d'une lecture intéressante - peut-être un peu _trop_ intéressante, car elle y trouva plusieurs informations inquiétantes. Elle les apporta à Dumbledore, pour une enquête plus approfondie.

Albus Dumbledore était toujours dans ses bureaux de Président-Sorcier, survolant son plan de Poudlard, qui montrait maintenant les zones du château qui avaient été fouillées. Amélia nota que les tuyaux de plomberie avaient été encrés, avec des valves notées là où ils avaient été coupés, de sorte qu'aucun Basilic ne pourrait contourner le château par cet itinéraire habituel.

« Bonjour, Amélia. » dit le Président-Sorcier quand il la repéra. « On dirait que notre recherche est de retour dans les délais. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« J'ai juste besoin d'éclaircissements sur quelques points, Albus. » répondit-elle, en montrant la liste. « J'ai une demande d'Harry Potter, disant que sa cape d'invisibilité ne lui a pas été rendue. »

« Elle ne lui a pas été rendue ? Oh, le pauvre. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop difficile à retrouver. »

« Probablement pas, mais pourquoi Potter _a-t-il_ une cape d'invisibilité ? »

« Il l'a héritée de son père. » répondit Dumbledore, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Amélia lui lança un regard sévère : « Ai-je vraiment besoin de poser la question suivante ? »

« La cape est un héritage de la famille Potter, que je lui ai permis de garder à l'école pour sa sécurité. » précisa-t-il.

« Tu parles d'un travail _bien_ fait. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais si c'est légalement la sienne, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de la récupérer.  
Très bien, connaissez-vous aussi Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ? »

« Oui, deux Serpentards de seconde année. Pourquoi ? »

« Ces deux-là ont été les seuls assez stupides pour demander que nous leur rendions leurs artefacts restreints de magie noire. Je devrai au moins leur infliger une amende pour leur possession - si jamais j'en ai le temps. »

Dumbledore semblait divisé entre se montrer légèrement amusé et inquiet pour ses élèves. « Je transmettrai ça à Severus. » dit-il. « Il vaudrait probablement mieux approcher leurs familles. »

« Très bien. Assurez-vous juste que quelqu'un les surveille. Et enfin, connaissez-vous une Luna Lovegood ? »

« Luna Lovegood... Première année à Serdaigle, je crois. Son père est le rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_. »

« Elle nous a donné une longue liste d'articles manquants - beaucoup plus que tous les autres élèves - et pas beaucoup d'articles coûteux, non plus. À première vue, je dirais qu'elle est soit une menteuse compulsive, soit que quelqu'un a volé beaucoup de ses affaires. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude : « Je n'ai connaissance d'aucune plainte concernant le comportement propre de Mlle Lovegood, donc je pense que cette dernière hypothèse est la plus probable. Je demanderai à Filius d'examiner ce cas, de toute façon. »

« Bien. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vérifier si certaines de ses affaires ont été apportées ici, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse. »

Avec les élèves pris en charge, et son interrogatoire des témoins de l'incident de Fleury et Bott terminé, il y eut heureusement peu de surprises ce jour-là. Elle put enfin en terminer avec sa paperasse, et trouver du temps pour travailler sur sa priorité suivante la plus urgente, en plus de la recherche de Poudlard : l'affaire Malefoy.

C'était encore très délicat. Elle avait beaucoup de preuves indirectes, mais rien de solide - pas tout à fait. Elle avait besoin d'une excuse pour interroger les Malefoy sur l'incident du Basilic directement, afin de pouvoir agir sans être crucifiée par le bureau du Ministre.  
Heureusement, elle avait encore un atout dans sa manche pour ça : ce fut pourquoi Amélia fut heureuse, lorsque l'Auror Proudfoot fit irruption dans son bureau l'après-midi même.

« Jackpot, Madame. » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai obtenu ce mandat pour vérifier au bureau d'enregistrement des elfes de maison s'il existe un elfe nommé Dobby, comme vous le vouliez. Et devinez qui le possède. »

« Qui ? »

« Lucius Malefoy. »

« Excellent. » dit Amélia avec un méchant sourire. « Réunissez une équipe, Proudfoot. On peut y aller. »

**000***000***000**

Il fut décidé d'attraper Lucius Malefoy au Ministère. Même dans la crise actuelle, il y était en déplacement, faisant ses affaires habituelles, et comme il était un Mangemort présumé, Amélia s'attendait à ce qu'il soit un duelliste puissant et mortel.  
Ainsi, un endroit semi-public, où il pourrait être facilement entouré d'Aurors, semblait être la voie à suivre, plutôt que d'essayer de le capturer sur son propre terrain.

Elle n'aurait pas osé, bien sûr, sans preuves solides. Mais de toute façon elle n'aurait pas du tout osé le poursuivre sans preuves solides, donc cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence.

Narcissa, Drago et Dobby étaient tous au manoir de famille dans le Wiltshire, et Amélia était assez à l'aise pour y envoyer Scrimgeour les chercher. Une mère intelligente, qui était connue pour ne pas porter la Marque des Ténèbres, un garçon de treize ans, et un elfe de maison qui, selon Potter, ne voulait pas être là, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une menace.  
Non qu'elle manquait de prudence. Elle avait envoyé Scrimgeour, Proudfoot _et_ Gore pour les récupérer.

Ce fut vraiment un spectacle troublant pour Narcissa Malefoy, quand elle vint à la porte à la demande de Dobby. Elle regarda les trois Aurors, analysant rapidement la situation. Elle pouvait penser à un certain nombre de raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient là, aucune n'était bonne. Lucius n'était pas à la maison, et si elle ne pouvait pas en sortir, il y aurait des ennuis de toutes parts.

« Puis-je vous aider, Auror en chef Scrimgeour ? » dit-elle prudemment.

« Narcissa Malefoy. » répondit-il. « On m'a demandé de vous amener, votre fils et vous, pour des questions concernant les récents événements de Poudlard. »

Elle leva un seul sourcil vers eux. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, mais cela l'inquiétait définitivement. Bien sûr, ce pourrait être juste une recherche d'information de leur part. « Sommes-nous en état d'arrestation ? » demanda-t-elle en guise de test.

« Non, Madame, mais vous êtes recherché pour un interrogatoire concernant l'implication possible de votre mari dans les événements récents. »

D'accord, vraiment mauvais. Amélia Bones devait savoir qu'il était impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, et malgré les assurances répétées de Lucius, elle devait avoir des preuves solides pour le rattacher à tout ça, sinon cela n'aurait jamais été aussi loin.

Elle considéra ses options. Elle n'avait jamais complètement compris ce qui se passait, mais elle avait des réserves, depuis le début, à propos de ce plan "Héritier de Serpentard" de Lucius. Et elle était presque sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle-même, ou pire, Drago, soient liés à ça.

« Et si nous refusons ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors, nous vous demanderons de ne pas quitter le pays, et nous reviendrons avec une citation à comparaître une fois l'affaire en cours. » déclara Scrimgeour.

_«_ _Merde__._ _»_ Ils l'avaient complètement manœuvrée. Au rythme où ils allaient, ils allaient probablement envoyer Lucius à Azkaban. À ce stade, la meilleure chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui était probablement de coopérer - surtout pour la sauvegarde de Drago, même si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour lui. Elle avait insisté pour que Lucius l'éloigne de cela autant que possible.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais vous faire une faveur, et vous sauver de cette peine. » dit-elle sans humour. « Drago. » appela-t-elle. « Viens ici, s'il te plait. »

**000***000***000**

« Saviez-vous qui était l'Héritier de Serpentard ? » demanda Amélia à un très maussade Drago Malefoy. Le garçon avait protesté d'être amené par les Aurors, mais il avait été assez sage pour ne pas en faire une scène.

« Non, je ne le savais pas. » répondit le garçon avec un agacement non-masqué.

« Saviez-vous ce qu'il y avait dans la Chambre, ou comment les victimes avaient été pétrifiées ? »

« Non. »

« Saviez-vous où était la Chambre ? »

« Non. »

« Reconnaissez-vous ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle, tenant soigneusement le Journal hors de sa portée. « Vous l'auriez vu lorsqu'il était intact. »

Drago regarda le Journal avec confusion. « Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant. »

« Hmm... Est-ce que l'un de vos parents vous a dit quelque chose sur ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? »

« Non. Père m'a dit de garder la tête baissée, et de laisser l'Héritier continuer. Et il ne m'a rien dit de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, si vous vous posez la question. »

« Alors, vous savez qu'il était en contact avec l'Héritier ? » essaya-t-elle de le diriger.

Mais Drago était plus intelligent que ça. Il n'allait probablement pas mentir (même si Amélia n'avait pas de raison probable de lui administrer du Veritaserum - pas encore), mais il ne dirait pas directement quoi que ce soit qui incriminerait son père.  
« Père m'a dit de garder la tête baissée, et de laisser l'Héritier continuer. » répéta-t-il. « _Après_ _que_ le premier message ait été écrit sur le mur. Je ne sais rien d'autre avec certitude. »

« A-t-il jamais laissé entendre qu'il savait que quelque chose allait se passer cette année ? » réessaya-t-elle.

« Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. » répondit Drago, et l'attention d'Amélia fut momentanément en alerte. Mais il poursuivit : « Père sait toujours tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Il est le président du Conseil d'Administration, vous savez. »

« _Était_, vous voulez dire. »

Drago essaya de s'y opposer, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle était occupée, et il était clair qu'il ne savait absolument rien de valable. Elle n'aurait qu'à tenter sa chance avec sa mère.

**000***000***000**

Narcissa Malefoy était aussi parfaitement prête qu'une femme dans sa situation pouvait l'être. Elle agissait agréablement et un peu à l'écart, même dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et traitait Amélia comme si elles se rencontraient pour le thé.  
Elle fut visiblement secouée par la nouvelle que son mari avait été arrêté en plein milieu du Ministère, mais elle réprima son inconfort en parlant : « Bonjour, Mme Bones. Pourriez-vous me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

« J'aurais pensé que ce serait évident, Mme Malefoy. » répondit Amélia. « Qu'est-ce que le Ministère fait d'autre depuis que nous avons été pratiquement réquisitionnés, ces trois derniers jours ? Nous étudions comment une des bêtes les plus meurtrières au monde a été lâchée dans une école. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Nous avons toutes les deux des enfants là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Narcissa perdit un peu de son ton sympathique en répondant : « Oui, j'aimerais savoir aussi pourquoi il y avait un Basilic en liberté à Poudlard, Mme Bones. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous pensez que Lucius est impliqué. » En fait, c'était un mensonge. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait des soupçons sur la participation de Lucius, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. « S'il s'agit du fait d'avoir renvoyé Dumbledore... »

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec les actions de votre mari en tant que président du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard - bien que nous les examinions dans le cadre de notre enquête. Nous l'avons arrêté parce que nous pensons qu'il est impliqué dans l'incident lui-même. »

Narcissa devint très raide, et ses narines s'évasèrent : « Et comment en êtes-vous arrivé à une conclusion aussi diffamatoire ? Vous devez savoir que Lucius était loin de Poudlard pendant les attaques. »

« Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Reconnaissez-vous ce livre ? Il ne devait pas être endommagé la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu. » Amélia tint le Journal pour qu'elle le voit.

_«_ _Merde._ _»_ pensa Narcissa.

« Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait un ensorcellement sur ce livre, qui l'a fait posséder l'une des élèves. C'est elle qui a relâché le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, sous le contrôle de ce livre. »

_«_ _Putain_ _d'enfer,_ _ils_ _ont_ _le_ _livre_ _!_ _Et_ _ils_ savent _ce_ _que ça_ _a_ _fait_ _!_ _»_ Narcissa ne pouvait qu'à moitié écouter l'explication de Bones. Le plan de Lucius était exposé en pleine lumière, mais ce n'était même pas la principale préoccupation dans son esprit.

« J'ai entendu des témoins oculaires me certifier que votre mari avait placé ce livre dans le chaudron de cette élève, avant le début de l'année scolaire. »

_«_ _Et_ _cela_ _signifie_ _que_ _le_ _plan_ _de_ _Lucius_ _était_ vraiment _derrière_ _tout_ _ce_ _gâchis_ _du_ _Basilic_ _!_ _»_

« Donc, naturellement, nous devons découvrir ce qu'il savait précisément, et quand il le savait. »

« Alors, laissez-moi comprendre. Vous dites que Lucius était derrière le complot pour libérer un Basilic, dans l'école où vivait _notre_ _fils_ ? » demanda Narcissa d'un ton glacial.

« C'est là que les preuves pointent, Mme Malefoy, et j'ai bien peur que ça ait l'air plutôt solide. »

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration, gardant son apparence calme, mais à l'intérieur, elle était en ébullition. Avec cette seule réponse, des années de déni et d'auto-illusion s'étaient effondrées.  
Bones ne serait pas après Lucius si elle n'avait pas des preuves vraiment solides. C'était mauvais. Lucius et elle avaient déjà eu des désaccords sur des choses comme ça dans le passé, mais ils n'avaient jamais été sérieux.

Ce que fit Narcissa, cependant, était tout sauf une décision instantanée. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle craignait qu'avoir un mari qui suivait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit pas la meilleure chose pour son fils.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu, elle avait renvoyé ces pensées, mais elles étaient toujours restées sous la surface. Maintenant, le plus influent des Mangemorts restants partait à Azkaban, et cela changeait tout.

Pire, Lucius avait mis Drago en danger : non seulement en lâchant un Basilic à Poudlard, mais aussi en perdant un objet précieux, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, c'était déraisonnable.  
Donc, la décision de Narcissa fut vraiment une décision mûrement réfléchie, dont elle n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait prise depuis longtemps.

« Soutenez-moi dans une affaire de divorce, et je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. » déclara-t-elle.

Amélia était stupéfaite. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à entendre. Mais il ne fut pas difficile pour elle de reconstruire le mode de pensée de l'autre femme, à la fois en tant qu'enquêtrice, et en tant que mère en tout, sauf de nom.  
Narcissa Malefoy était naturellement furieuse que son fils ait été placé dans un tel danger, mais encore plus furieuse que son mari soit derrière cela. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé de le couvrir, cela signifiait qu'elle savait en termes généraux ce qu'il prévoyait.  
Mais le fait qu'elle soit si en colère disait à Amélia que l'autre femme ne connaissait pas les détails, et qu'elle ne les aurait jamais approuvés si elle avait tout su. Il semblait donc probable qu'elle avait des réserves à ce sujet depuis le début.

Et puis, il y avait le fait que son mari allait à Azkaban pour au moins cinq ans, et probablement plus. S'il savait réellement que c'était un Basilic qu'il mettait en liberté (même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas), il risquait l'emprisonnement à vie.  
Cela blesserait profondément cette femme, économiquement, politiquement, et en tant que mère, sans parler de sa position d'épouse. Il n'était pas exagéré de penser qu'elle voudrait sortir de ce mariage qu'il avait foutu en l'air.

Amélia sourit une fois qu'elle eut récupéré du choc. « Croyez-moi, Mme Malefoy, après la semaine que j'ai eue, une affaire de divorce sera un changement rafraîchissant. »

Ce fut encore meilleur qu'Amélia l'avait espéré. Il y avait eu une fois un poète moldu qui avait dit quelque chose à propos d'une femme méprisée**(*)** : il parlait de Narcissa Malefoy à la louche.

_[**(*) **__**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _Je_ _n'ai_ _rien_ _trouvé_ _sur_ _ce_ _poème_ _ou_ _ce_ _poète_ _sur_ _Google._ _Est-ce_ _que_ _l'un(e)_ _d'entre_ _vous_ _saurait_ _de_ _quoi_ _et_ _de_ _qui_ _il_ _s'agit_ _?]_

Artefacts de magie noire cachés dans la pièce souterraine (bien sûr, ils avaient une pièce souterraine). Se vanter de son plan pour libérer l'Héritier de Serpentard. De sales relations avec Fudge ? Oh, oui, _c'était_ énorme - et si cela incitait le public à virer Fudge... peut-être que cela aiderait sa propre sécurité d'emploi dans ce gâchis.

La seule déception était que Lucius, apparemment, ne savait pas qu'il y avait un Basilic d'impliqué. Il était peut-être un être humain méprisable, mais il n'était pas stupide. Cependant, malgré tout, elle en avait bien assez pour le charger.

Elle renvoya Narcissa et Drago chez eux dès qu'ils eurent fini de parler, même si elle les informa qu'elle pourrait les faire revenir témoigner. Cependant, Lucius n'irait nulle part de sitôt.

**000***000***000**

Narcissa rentra chez elle dans un état second. Elle envoya Drago dans sa chambre, malgré ses protestations et ses questions. « Nous en discuterons _plus_ _tard_, Drago. » lui dit-elle. « Je dois faire le point et établir des plans, pour le moment. Assure-toi d'être prêt à temps pour le dîner. »

Drago se rendit à contrecœur dans sa chambre, et elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec des larmes dans les yeux. Comment tout avait pu si mal se passer ? La veille, elle était une dame de la haute société, riche et prospère. D'ici le lendemain, elle allait devenir une divorcée en attente, déshonorée. C'était une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pour elle, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Avec l'aide d'Amélia, elle pourrait probablement obtenir le manoir dans ce divorce, en échange d'une plus petite part de l'argent. Eh bien, techniquement, Drago obtiendrait le manoir, car il était prêt à en hériter de toute façon, mais elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'être expulsée de sa propre maison.  
Et dans le pire des cas, elle aurait toujours assez d'argent pour que Drago et elle puissent vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini l'école. Mais cela ne l'aiderait pas à sortir de la mort sociale dans laquelle elle allait sûrement sombrer.

L'horloge sonna cinq fois, la sortant de ses pensées. Ils étaient sortis la plus grande partie de l'après-midi, et la maison n'était pas en ordre. Le dîner n'était probablement même pas prêt. « Dobby. » appela-t-elle.

Leur elfe de maison débraillé apparut devant elle. « Oui, Maîtresse ? » demanda-t-il.

Narcissa pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être aussi revoir la façon dont Lucius traitait Dobby. La créature avait-elle un problème de discipline ? Sûrement, mais cela ne justifiait pas de le voir toujours terrifié, et toujours habillé dans une taie d'oreiller sale.  
Elle se souvenait avoir traité avec les elfes de Poudlard une ou deux fois, quand elle était à l'école. Bien sûr, ils _étaient_ des elfes de maison. Ils étaient au garde-à-vous quand vous leur parliez, ils travaillaient toujours efficacement, et ils avaient des uniformes appropriés, faits de serviettes à thés monogrammées. Ils n'avaient jamais l'air d'avoir été frappés (probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été frappés).

Eh bien, elle s'en inquiéterait plus tard. « Dobby, prépare le dîner pour deux ce soir. » ordonna-t-elle. « Le Maître ne reviendra pas... et pour une période prolongée. »

« Oui, Maîtresse. »

Une fois Dobby disparu, Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration, et commença à analyser sa situation de façon rationnelle. Lucius allait à Azkaban, et cette affaire serait terminée rapidement. Des centaines d'enfants avaient été mis en grand danger, Poudlard avait été fermé, et le Ministère était à peine fonctionnel. Les gens réclameraient du sang.

Mais pour Narcissa, sa lutte ne faisait que commencer. Sa vie, telle qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de la détruire la coalition politique de son mari, discréditée ou pire et avec ça, les idéaux Sang-Purs auxquels elle avait cru toute sa vie.  
Son propre nom était même traîné dans la boue, maintenant. Et elle avait un fils qui avait grandi en idolâtrant son père, et qu'elle devait maintenant détourner de commettre les mêmes erreurs.  
Et enfin, il y avait la question du retour de son cousin.

Bref, elle devait trouver un moyen de se repositionner, pour conserver un certain degré de contrôle. Ça ne serait pas avec les amis Mangemorts de Lucius - pas si elle voulait que le nom Malefoy (et Black, si c'était possible) signifie ce qu'il devait être. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen.

Elle pensa à ses alliés potentiels, anciens et nouveaux. Elle pensa à sa famille, telle qu'elle était. Ses options étaient limitées et, finalement, elle dut admettre qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon acceptable de reconstruire sa vie rapidement : la voie du milieu.

Et Merlin, ça faisait mal. Elle était une fille de la Maison Black ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se pencher sur ça - elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à compromettre les croyances de sa famille : _Toujours_ _Pur._ _  
_Mais regardez-les maintenant. Les seuls Black restants qui n'étaient pas à Azkaban étaient elle-même, et deux traîtres à leur sang.

Pourrait-elle leur tendre la main sans passer entièrement à leur politique ? Les Black avaient argent et pouvoir, et ils pouvaient être de précieux alliés, mais Sirius et Andromeda étaient des amoureux de Moldus de tout premier ordre.  
Non, il valait probablement mieux clarifier d'abord sa nouvelle position politique, pour que tout le monde sache où en était l'autre.

Oui, elle devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Ils étaient de la famille, après tout. Et elle devait penser à Drago.

Drago était un autre problème. Il était un Serpentard naturel - le Choixpeau l'avait confirmé en le triant en un temps record - mais il ne le montrait pas.  
Il manquait de subtilité, même pour son âge. Il était arrogant, impétueux et combatif - les traits les plus embarrassants des Gryffondors.  
Il avait de la ruse, mais plutôt que de l'utiliser, il préférait se faire mousser sur son nom de famille. Et il ne se souciait même pas de se forger une image publique plus respectable.

Cela ne lui avait pas bien servi au départ. Et, avec ces nouveaux développements, il avait définitivement besoin de revoir son attitude.

Elle décida de lui donner la leçon directement. Il était un Malefoy, après tout. Il pouvait se relever après un terrible revers et se reconstruire, tout comme sa famille l'avait fait pendant neuf cents ans.

Ce fut pourquoi, quand il demanda ce qui se passait avec son père absent du dîner, elle lui répondit juste : « Ton père va à Azkaban, Drago. »

Drago laissa immédiatement tomber sa fourchette. Pas un bon début. « Quoi ? P-p-_pourquoi_ ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que ton père était à l'origine de tout ce fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets. » déclara-t-elle. « Il a utilisé un artefact de magie noire, pour inciter Ginevra Weasley à ouvrir la Chambre, et à libérer le Basilic. Pense-tu que le Ministère le laisserait partir, après qu'il ait fait quelque chose comme ça ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Mais... mais... mais Père ne savait pas que c'était un Basilic, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais il a attaqué une fille innocente avec de la magie noire. »

« Ouais, une traîtresse à son sang... »

« D'autres personnes ne le verront pas de cette façon. » s'exclama-t-elle sèchement. « Combien de fois t'avons-nous dit que l'image est importante, Drago ? »  
Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration, et continua. « Ton père a attaqué la fille avec de la magie noire. Le Magenmagot peut le condamner pour cela : mise en danger imprudente, et peut-être tentative de meurtre.  
Au cours de ce processus, il a fait libérer une arme de destruction massive, et il a mis en danger tout le monde à l'école - pas seulement les Nés-de-Moldus. Il se dirige vers un emprisonnement d'au moins cinq ans, et peut-être jusqu'à vingt ans. »

« Vingt ?! Ils ne peuvent pas ! Ils ne peuvent pas condamner Père. » insista Drago. « Il a Fudge dans sa poche. »

« Il n'a pas Amélia Bones dans sa poche. Et ce couard de Fudge tentera de sauver la face, après que cela se soit produit sous ses yeux. »

« Mais, Fudge n'avait rien à voir avec ça ! »

« Fudge a arrêté Hagrid sans motif. Et il a été impliqué dans l'incarcération de Sirius Black il y a douze ans - je suis sûre que tu en as entendu parler. Les gens ne l'oublieront pas.  
Sans oublier que certains dessous-de-table de ton père, pour ses bonnes relations avec Fudge, ont été révélés. » Peu importait qu'elle ait été celle qui les avait dénoncés.

Drago devint plus pâle que d'habitude, alors qu'elle démontait ses idées fausses. Mais bien sûr, le plus gros était encore à venir.

« Mais, vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose. » insista-t-il. « Nous sommes des Malefoy ! Nous avons de l'argent. Nous avons des votes. Vous devez pouvoir le faire sortir de là. »

« Au contraire. » répondit-elle. « J'ai aidé à le placer là-bas. »

« QUOI ?! » Drago se leva si vite que sa chaise bascula. « VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ?! »

« Je ne le suis certainement pas. »

« COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS ?! C'EST FOU ! IL EST VOTRE MARI ! » Il piétinait et lui criait presque en plein visage. « À QUOI PENSEZ-VOUS ?! »

« _Assieds._ _toi__._ _Drago._ » dit-elle, sans se lever de son siège.

« COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU VENDRE PÈRE COMME ÇA ?! AU NOM DE MERLIN, IL FAISAIT SON DEVOIR ENVERS LES SANG-PURS ! »

« _Écoute_ _quand_ _ta_ _mère_ _te_ _parle,_ _Drago_ _!_ » cria-t-elle.

Et tout à coup, Drago vit sa mère pour la première fois, non seulement comme Narcissa Malefoy, qui accompagnait toujours son mari, mais aussi comme Narcissa Black, qui était bien plus formidable que n'importe quelle sorcière du pays. « J'ai dit _assieds-toi._ »

Il obéit.

« N'as-tu _aucune_ idée de la position dans laquelle ton père nous a placés ? » dit-elle sévèrement. « Il a mis en danger ta vie, et la vie de tout le monde à Poudlard. Il a discrédité le nom des Malefoy, d'une manière dont nous ne pourrons jamais nous remettre.  
Nous ne _pouvons_ _pas_ être sûrs de nos votes au Magenmagot, pour le moment. Personne ne voudra être associé avec nous. Pas quand il a mis en danger le fils de Charles Nott, le fils de Josefina Zabini, et les filles d'Adrian Greengrass, sans parler de la nièce de Mme Bones.  
Le Ministère entier est en état d'alerte grâce à son coup, et Fudge ne peut pas arrêter ça. Les pots-de-vin ne fonctionneront pas avec Mme Bones, et elle les reniflera au-delà de son Département.  
Et après tout cela, tout ce que ton père a vraiment accompli a été de nous mettre en danger, toi et moi, bien plus que quiconque. »

« Quoi ? Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Cet artefact de magie noire, que ton père a utilisé sur Ginevra Weasley. » expliqua Narcissa. « Il lui a été donné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, avec des instructions explicites pour le garder en sécurité et caché, et pour l'utiliser seulement sur l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si j'avais su à quel point c'était sensible, je ne l'aurais jamais autorisé.  
Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours là, Drago. Qu'il pourrait revenir un jour, pour trouver son précieux artefact détruit. Te souviens-tu des histoires que ton Père racontait, sur ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait aux traîtres ? Comprends-tu à quel point ton père a peint une large cible sur _notre_ dos, à toi et moi ? »

Cette dernière suggestion vit Drago devenir blanc comme un fantôme.

« Lucius a prouvé tout seul, de façon plutôt spectaculaire, qu'il est un mari et un père indigne. J'ai donc fait ce que toute bonne mère ferait. J'ai rompu tous les liens avec lui, Drago. Pour _ton_ bien. »

Drago avait trop peur maintenant pour la contester. Tout ce qu'il put répondre fut : « Mais que faisons-nous, maintenant ? »

« Aucun de nous n'a la Marque des Ténèbres, Drago. » continua-t-elle. « Nous n'avons pas à nous lier politiquement à lui, ou à mentir pour éviter de nous exposer. Nous pouvons nous en échapper, si nous nous éloignons de ton père, et que nous forgeons notre propre chemin politique. »

« Vous entendez-vous, Mère ? » dit Drago, sa voix emplie d'un mélange douloureux de colère, de peur et de confusion. « Vous êtes une Black ! Où donc pouvons-nous aller, qui maintiendra les normes appropriées de pureté du sang ? »

« Tu peux mieux faire que ça, Drago. Réfléchis. Sans la Maison Malefoy, qui est la principale force traditionaliste au Magenmagot ? »

« La Maison Greengrass, je suppose. » répondit-il, après un moment de réflexion.

« Précisément. Les Greengrass sont une famille dominée par les Serpentards, ils appartiennent aux Vingt-Huit Sacrées, et ils défendent la culture sorcière traditionnelle.  
Certes, ils ne se mêlent pas de la politique Sang-Pur, mais comme nous nous trouvons maintenant du côté perdant de ce problème, cela pourrait être considéré comme un avantage.  
J'ai l'intention de désavouer publiquement les actions de ton père - ce qui est plutôt proche de la vérité -, et de commencer à nous repositionner en tant qu'alliés de la Maison Greengrass. »

Drago hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il pouvait commencer à voir la logique derrière les actions de sa mère. « Et... le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Avec lui, ce ne serait guère mieux pour nous si nous nous tenions à côté de ton père, ou de l'un de ses alliés. Nous ne nous marquerons pas comme des traîtres à notre sang en nous alliant à la Maison Greengrass, et plus nous resterons longtemps à cette position, plus nous serons en sécurité. Et... » se dit-elle plus qu'à lui, « Andromeda et Sirius pourraient être prêts à nous parler à nouveau. »

« Andromeda et Sirius ? Vous ne _pouvez_ _pas_ penser à _les_ rejoindre ! » s'exclama Drago d'un ton horrifié. « Ils _sont_ des traîtres à leur sang ! »

« Ils sont de la famille, Drago, et je m'attends à ce que tu les traites avec respect. » l'avertit Narcissa. « Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de rejoindre leur politique, et je le leur dirai. Néanmoins, j'ai l'intention de me mettre du bon côté de Sirius Black, autant que je le peux depuis notre nouvelle position.  
J'ai déjà perdu mon statut d'Héritière Présomptive de la Maison Black. Sirius a réintégré Andromeda ce matin - et je suis sûre qu'il s'occupera de son problème de stérilité assez tôt, de toute façon. Nous devons garder un _certain_ contact avec lui... et, à vrai dire, j'aimerais récupérer _une_ de mes sœurs. »

Drago devint modéré. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendue parler de sa famille auparavant, au-delà des questions politiques. « Mes excuses, Mère. » dit-il.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête. Cela semblait être un bon moment pour aborder les autres problèmes de son fils.

« En parlant de respect, je voudrais te parler de ton comportement à l'école. » poursuivit-elle. « Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall m'ont informée que tu utilises des insultes contre d'autres camarades, en les traitant de... »

« Ce n'étaient que des Sang-de-Bourbe, Mère. »

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Ton père a peut-être toléré l'utilisation de ce mot en public, mais je ne le ferai pas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je les appelle seulement comme ils sont. »

« Tout le monde ne pense pas comme nous, Drago. En fait, la majorité des gens ne le font pas. Te rends-tu compte que plus de 80% des sorcières et des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ont un grand-parent, ou un arrière-grand-parent, qui est Né-de-Moldus, et dont ils se souviennent avec tendresse, quand ils pensent à leur enfance ?  
Il est imprudent d'insulter les familles des gens comme ça - du moins, quand tu n'as pas de pouvoir politique pour te soutenir. »

« Que vous-arrive-t-il, Mère ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec tout ça, avant. »

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme. J'ai été trop laxiste sur de telles choses quand j'étais avec ton père, et il est plus que temps que nous révisions tous les deux nos actes.  
Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Nous avons un programme politique - qui vient de subir un grand revers.  
Nous ne gagnerons aucun allié en utilisant un langage grossier, qui offense profondément une grande partie de la population. Un Serpentard approprié sait être plus subtil que cela. »

« Et pour en revenir à l'affaire en question. » continua-t-elle. « Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall m'ont également dit que tu essayais de donner aux gens l'impression que _tu_ étais l'Héritier de Serpentard. Dois-je te rappeler de qui il s'agit ? Quelqu'un qui a attaqué des élèves, et qui aurait été envoyé à Azkaban pour cela, s'il avait été attrapé.  
Les professeurs m'ont appris aussi que tu étais en possession de plusieurs articles de contrebande, que tu n'étais certainement pas censé avoir, même selon les normes de ton père. Ton attitude, jusqu'à présent, ne m'a pas impressionnée. »

« J'aurais pu facilement prouver que je ne l'avais pas fait, si quelqu'un m'avait réellement interrogé, Mère... »

« Ce n'était toujours pas une bonne idée. » insista Narcissa. « Sais-tu à quoi cela aurait ressemblé pour toi, d'être interrogé ? » Elle s'arrêta et soupira.  
« Je t'ai vu à ton meilleur niveau, Drago. » continua-t-elle plus calmement. « Tu as en toi la capacité d'être un grand Serpentard, mais tu ne t'y appliques pas. Maintenant que nous sommes seulement nous deux, j'ai besoin que tu te lèves pour être meilleur, pour le bien de la famille. »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent alors que tout le poids de l'affaire le frappait finalement. Bon sang, il était l'homme de la famille maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il s'attendait à s'inquiéter avant des années. Il n'avait même pas treize ans jusqu'à samedi, au nom de Merlin !

Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qui devait être fait, et il commença à réaliser à quel point il avait besoin des conseils de sa mère.  
Très bien, alors. Si c'était juste tous les deux contre le monde, maintenant, il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour le bien de sa famille.

« Je comprends, Mère. » dit-il. « Je m'excuse pour mes actions imprudentes, et je serai plus prudent sur la façon dont je me comporterai à l'avenir. »

« Merci, Drago. » répondit-elle. « Je sais que nous réussirons ensemble. Nous commencerons notre travail demain matin. »

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	6. Chapitre 6

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

**_Disclaimer_** **_de_** **_l'auteur_** **_:_** _Un_ _adulte_ _responsable_ _aurait-il_ _placé_ _un_ _enfant_ _à_ _risque_ _dans_ _une_ _famille_ _d'accueil_ _sans_ _visite_ _de_ _suivi_ _?_ _Vous_ _pensez_ _que_ _"non"_ _?_ _Alors_ _je_ _ne_ _suis_ _pas_ _J.K._ _Rowling,_ _et_ _je_ _ne_ _possède_ _pas_ _Harry_ _Potter._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre** **6**

Le sorcier regardait avec admiration un miroir orné. Ça avait l'air vieux de plusieurs siècles, comme la plupart des déchets de cette pièce, mais c'était plus chic que la plupart d'entre eux, et ça dégageait une aura de magie puissante.

« Bode, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » appela une voix.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je peux voir pour toujours ! » dit-il avec admiration.

« Bode ? »

« Croaker, tu dois voir ça ! Je peux le voir ! Je comprends tout ! »

« Bode, de quoi parles-tu, au nom de Merlin ? » Croaker se précipita vers son camarade Langue-de-Plomb.

« Viens regarder ! Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu est ici, dans le miroir. »

« Quoi ? »

_«_ _Quel_ _foutu_ _genre_ _de_ _miroir_ _regarde_ _Bode._ _»_ se demanda Croaker. Il s'approcha lentement de ça, n'allant pas assez loin pour voir son propre reflet, et examina le cadre.

« Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. » marmonna-t-il. « Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir. Merlin, c'est le Miroir du Riséd ! »

_«_ _Qu'est-__ce_ _que_ ça _fait_ _ici_ _?_ _»_ Il avait entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet, mais c'était censé être dans la collection privée de Flamel... Mais c'était vrai, Flamel était mort quelques mois plus tôt. Avait-il laissé cela à Dumbledore... ? Ça ne faisait rien. « Bode, éloigne-toi de ça ! Ce n'est pas réel ! »

« Croaker, je peux tout voir ! Tous les secrets de la magie sont là ! »

« Je t'éloigne de là ! » Croaker attrapa le bras de son ami, et le tira hors de vue du reflet. Soudain, Bode leva le poing pour frapper, mais il hésita quand il vit le visage de Croaker.

« Oh, mon Dieu, je viens juste d'être hypnotisé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. Tu as de la chance que j'étais là. »

Croaker conjura une plaque pour couvrir le miroir, et écrivit une étiquette détaillant ce que c'était, demandant que ce soit renvoyé au Département des Mystères. Il fit également une note sur son parchemin, au cas où Dumbledore voudrait le récupérer plus tard.

« Un des jouets de Flamel. » dit-il. « Je te jure, nous en avons pour dix ans à le suivre à la trace, et c'était _avant_ _de_ trouver cet endroit. »

« Ouais. Ça va être une longue journée, pas vrai ? »

« Absolument. »

Croaker appela le reste de son équipe. « Faites bien attention, les gars ! Nous avons des artefacts de niveau Flamel ici, et nous ne faisons que commencer. Ne faites confiance à rien de ce que vous voyez. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si nous réussissons à trouver le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle ici, et même moi, je ne sais pas ce que ferait cette chose. »

Il regarda autour de lui pendant une minute. « Et est-ce que quelqu'un connaît un bon moyen de sortir ces lutins de Cornouailles des chevrons ? Cela me rend plutôt nerveux, quand tout le reste d'un endroit comme celui-ci est non-vivant. »

**000***000***000**

« Croaker parle d'au moins une semaine, juste pour tout trier dans cette pièce. » déclara Amélia à Albus. « Et cela, juste pour tout déplacer et mettre dans quelques espaces de stockage classés. Il parle de trois semaines, si nous voulons éviter de prendre des raccourcis dangereux, et il ne me donne même pas d'estimation de délai, pour tout cataloguer. »

« Dites-lui qu'il n'y a pas de hâte, tant que l'école peut rouvrir à l'automne. » répondit Albus. « J'ai parlé aux elfes de Poudlard. Il semble qu'ils l'ont _fait_ savoir à la pièce, et ils l'ont régulièrement utilisée pour le stockage. Elle peut prendre différentes formes, en fonction des besoins de l'utilisateur. Je mets les elfes à la disposition de M. Croaker, s'il en a besoin. »

« Ça se pourrait. Maugrey rapporte que la recherche dans l'école se déroule comme prévu. Cette colonie d'acromentules dans la Forêt m'inquiète, mais à part ça, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'important. Si c'était vraiment le seul Basilic, nous ne devrions pas y passer plus de quelques jours. »

« C'est bon à entendre. »

« Harry m'a parlé de Quirrell. » ajouta-t-elle, et avec son œil vif, elle vit le visage de Dumbledore se contracter.  
« Dans les circonstances présentes, cependant, j'oublierai provisoirement d'enregistrer les extraits discordants de son histoire, et j'accepterai que vous ne pouviez pas réaliser que vous aviez _réellement_ Vous-Savez-Qui dans l'école. Après tout, il est officiellement mort, et Quirrell ne pouvait pas avoir été possédé par un homme mort.  
Donc, si nous nous assurons qu'il _reste_ bien mort, je suis prête à appeler ça "ni mal, ni faute". »

Dumbledore était clairement conscient qu'il avait été pris en faute. « Je... j'apprécie votre générosité, Amélia. » réussit-il à répondre.

« Bien. Maintenant, parlons des Horcruxes. » Elle feuilleta le rapport qu'il lui avait remis. Il était étonnamment épais, compte tenu du peu de temps dont il avait disposé, et une grande partie devait avoir été préparée à l'avance.  
« S'il y a une chose dont je peux dire que je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, c'est que vous ayez été si consciencieux. Vous avez recherché et trouvé les antécédents familiaux de Vous-Savez-Qui, sa naissance, l'orphelinat dans lequel il a été élevé, ses habitudes, ses amis et ses ennemis à l'école, les objets importants pour lui, un compte-rendu de ses meurtres... Ces informations ont dû être recueillies pendant des décennies.  
Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous nourrissiez une obsession, Albus. »

Il lui sourit faiblement. « Connais ton ennemi, Amélia. Je crois que ces informations nous donnent des indices cruciaux pour trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort. »

« Et j'espère que vous avez raison. » répondit Amélia. « Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que vous avez comme indices, c'est une bague, un médaillon et une coupe, chacun plus spéculatif que le précédent. Vous ne savez même pas _s'il_ _y_ _en_ _a_ d'autres, encore moins ce qu'ils sont. Par ailleurs, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous ces trois-là ? »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, ce sont des souvenirs que j'ai recueillis pendant de nombreuses années, mais je ne savais pas quelles parties étaient importantes, jusqu'à ce que je les passe en revue la nuit dernière. Je suis conscient que mon dossier est malheureusement incomplet, mais je crois que si nous enquêtons sur l'orphelinat où Tom Jedusor a grandi, ainsi que sur la maison de sa mère, nous pourrions trouver plus d'indices. »

« Très bien. Je vais les ajouter à notre liste de tâches. Dans l'intervalle, je vais diffuser cette liste d'articles aux Aurors et aux Langues-de-Plomb comme des objets ensorcelés, que l'Héritier de Serpentard est suspecté d'avoir laissés derrière lui. Plus rien d'autre sur ce front ? »

Albus devint solennel et soupira fortement. « Puisque nous opérons dans le plus strict secret, avez-vous parlé au Guérisseur qui a traité Harry à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Amélia baissa les yeux, et glissa quelques papiers autour de son bureau. « Je pense que j'ai un rapport de lui quelque part. J'allais l'utiliser pour l'affaire contre les tuteurs d'Harry. Pourquoi ? »

« Molly Weasley m'a rapporté que le Guérisseur avait trouvé une concentration latente de magie noire dans la cicatrice d'Harry - une magie noire probablement aussi vieille que la cicatrice elle-même. Cela ne semble pas lui faire mal, mais...  
J'ai une théorie, Amélia, qui n'est guère plus qu'une supposition à l'heure actuelle, et que je ne sais pas encore comment tester. Mais voici ce que je sais. Lorsque Voldemort a essayé de tuer Harry cette nuit-là, il a utilisé le Maléfice de Mort. Le résidu magique l'a confirmé à l'époque.  
Le Maléfice de Mort s'est reflété dans un sortilège extrêmement obscur de protection par l'amour - ça a ricoché sur Voldemort, dont l'âme était déjà endommagée, au-delà de toute connaissance, par la création de multiples Horcruxes. Je crois qu'il est possible que, lorsqu'il a été frappé, un morceau de son âme s'est détaché. Et, en l'absence d'un récipient préparé pour recevoir un Horcruxe, ce morceau d'âme s'est accroché à la seule chose vivante qui restait dans cette pièce. »

Albus cessa de parler, mais Amélia ne l'enregistra pas avant plusieurs secondes. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait laissé tomber ses papiers, et les rangea de nouveau. « Bon Dieu. » murmura-t-elle. « Vous pensez qu'Harry pourrait être un Horcruxe ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une théorie incertaine... »

« Mais s'il y a même une petite chance, nous devons enquêter. » termina-t-elle. « Vos preuves ? »

« Harry peut parler Fourchelangue, une capacité qu'il a probablement acquise de Voldemort. Il souffre de maux de tête en présence de Voldemort - au-delà du niveau de Legilimancie ordinaire. Il se souvient de la nuit où ses parents ont été assassinés... »

« Il s'en souvient ?! »

« Il prétend ne se souvenir que de la lumière verte, mais le fait qu'il se souvienne de quoi que ce soit de cette nuit est inouï, pour un enfant de quinze mois. Tout cela pourrait très bien être connecté. »

« Aucune preuve contre ? »

« Le fait que ses amis n'aient pas été corrompus comme Ginny Weasley. Même si Harry lui-même est protégé, l'Horcruxe aurait dû avoir une influence maléfique sur l'esprit de ses proches. »

« Ses tuteurs ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant soudain si les actions de ces crétins étaient vraiment les leurs.

« Il est possible qu'ils aient été influencés par l'Horcruxe, mais comme Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ne l'ont pas été, je pense que c'est peu probable. »

Amélia grommela sombrement, et prit quelques notes dans ses dossiers personnels secrets. « Je n'aime pas ça, Albus. Cela pourrait compliquer les choses de tant de manières... D'accord, supposons que le garçon _soit_ un Horcruxe. Connaissez-vous un moyen de... de... »

« ...Le retirer en toute sécurité ? Je crains que non. J'ai consulté tous mes livres sur le sujet, et toutes les façons connues de détruire un Horcruxe tueraient Harry avant de tuer le fragment d'âme, sauf éventuellement, en extrême dernier recours, le Baiser du Détraqueur. »

Amélia dut réécouter ces derniers mots dans sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal entendu. Le Baiser du Détraqueur ? Sur le Survivant ?

À son crédit, elle n'explosa pas sur Albus, mais elle y pensa en premier lieu. De toute évidence, il voulait que le Détraqueur aspire l'Horcruxe, tout en laissant l'âme d'Harry intacte. Mais qui pouvait être sûr que ce soit même possible ?

« Vous avez raison à ce sujet, Albus. » dit-elle. « En extrême dernier recours - par exemple, si Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour dans sa chair, et cherche à nous tuer tous. Pensez-vous que les Langues-de-Plomb pourraient trouver une solution alternative ? »

« Tout est possible, Amélia. Mais d'abord, je suggérerais à M. Croaker de voir s'il peut confirmer ma théorie. »

« Vous allez être ma mort, Albus. D'accord, je vais l'ajouter à la liste. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que c'est tout. »

« Pour l'instant, ça devrait l'être. Hélas, j'ai retardé le Conseil des Gouverneurs aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu, mais je dois maintenant leur faire face...  
Cependant, je pense que plusieurs d'entre eux pourraient être disposés à témoigner dans votre affaire contre Lucius Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils m'ont réintégré, ils affirmaient en privé qu'il avait menacé leurs familles. »

**000***000***000**

« Naturellement, quand Harry m'a informé que le monstre était un Basilic, j'ai immédiatement pris des mesures drastiques pour protéger les élèves, et j'ai remis la situation au DJM, en accord avec le Ministère et le droit international. Je pense que vous connaissez le reste. » Dumbledore conclut son histoire au Conseil.

« Oui, je pense que cette réponse était appropriée. » déclara le président par intérim du Conseil.

« Et Malefoy ne nous dérangera plus ? » demanda nerveusement un autre membre.

« Il a été arrêté hier. » déclara Dumbledore. « Même s'il pouvait encore exercer une influence ici après avoir été renvoyé, il ne peut pas nous joindre physiquement. Votre coopération avec le DJM dans son procès serait inestimable, pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourra plus vous déranger à l'avenir. »

« Très bien. La vraie question est : comment avez-_vous_ pu traverser toute l'année, sans réaliser ce qu'était le monstre ? »

« Ou la Chambre ? »

« La Chambre ne pouvait être ouverte que par un Fourchelangue, et avait échappé à toute détection pendant mille ans. » insista Dumbledore. « Quant au Basilic, j'admets avoir commis une erreur sur ce point. J'en avais envisagé la possibilité, mais je l'avais écartée presque immédiatement.  
Vous comprenez, le Basilic de la Chambre avait environ mille ans. Aucun Basilic n'a jamais été enregistré vivant sur une aussi longue période. En conséquence, soit quelqu'un d'autre avait élevé un Basilic dans la Chambre pour les attaques de 1943 - et je considérais cela comme très improbable, car cela nécessite un rituel qui ne pouvait pas être trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, avant même que j'en aie retiré les livres les plus maléfiques.  
Soit Salazar Serpentard prévoyait que cela pourrait prendre autant de temps à ses Héritiers pour exécuter sa volonté, et il avait pris les précautions appropriées pour garder la bête en vie. J'ai également considéré que cela était peu probable. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il pensé que cela prendrait un si long délai ?  
Malheureusement J'avais tort. »

« Et l'Héritier ? » demanda le président par intérim.

« J'ai bien sûr considéré Voldemort... » Le Conseil tressaillit. « ...Mais j'avais une solide présomption qu'il était en dehors du pays. J'ai cherché un agent agissant à sa place, mais l'artefact qui possédait Mlle Weasley était intelligent, et n'a manifesté aucun signe dans ma vision. Et comme il a réussi à tromper ses propres frères, il n'est pas surprenant - bien que malheureux - que nous l'ayons manquée. »

Les membres du Conseil hochèrent solennellement la tête, et débattirent entre eux pendant un certain temps. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'accepter l'explication de Dumbledore, et conclurent qu'il avait fait preuve d'une diligence raisonnable dans sa gestion de l'école, au cours de l'année passée.

« Cela ne laisse plus que la question de la punition de Mlle Weasley. » déclara le président par intérim.

Les sourcils broussailleux de Dumbledore se levèrent. « Voyons, nous ne pouvons pas punir une jeune fille pour ce qu'elle a fait, alors qu'elle était possédée. » s'exclama-t-il, consterné. « Elle en a déjà assez bavé. »

« Elle a omis de signaler un Basilic dans le château, Albus ! » dit un autre membre. « C'est une infraction grave. »

« Mais elle ne _savait_ _pas_ que le monstre était un Basilic. » répondit-il. « En effet, elle ne savait rien avec certitude - pas plus que le reste des élèves. Elle n'était pas légalement tenue de le signaler, et le fait de ne pas signaler un tel danger potentiel n'est pas non plus une infraction passible d'expulsion, pour les élèves qui ne sont pas en position de dirigeant. »

« Eh bien... peut-être pas, mais ses actions ont presque provoqué la fermeture de l'école... »

« Elles _ont_ provoqué la fermeture de l'école. »

« ...Oui, et ça l'a presque ruinée pour toujours. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela sans réponse. »

« Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie de l'expulsion. » contra Dumbledore, et il sourit un peu. « Si vous le faites, je crains que la prochaine action d'Harry Potter soit de retenir les services d'un avocat, et de déposer une plainte pour annuler l'action envers Mlle Weasley. »

Le Conseil resta silencieux pendant une minute. « C'est... étrangement spécifique, Monsieur le Directeur. » dit le président. « Pourquoi anticiperiez-vous une telle chose ? »

« Entre l'amitié de M. Potter avec Hermione Granger et sa dévotion à la famille Weasley, je pense que la logique est plutôt simple. » répondit-il. _«_ _Et_ _si_ _cela_ _me_ _demande_ _un_ _petit_ _coup_ _de_ _pouce_ _supplémentaire,_ _tant_ _pis._ _»_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Je vois... l'expulsion est _un_ _peu_ excessive. Pourtant, il devrait y avoir une réponse. »

Dumbledore sourit un peu plus, « Si ça vous fait vous sentir mieux, je peux suspendre Mlle Weasley pour le reste du trimestre. »

« Le trimestre est déjà terminé, imbécile ! »

« Et les sanctions ne peuvent pas être reportées au trimestre suivant. » répondit-il. « Comme c'est pratique. »

« Je propose que nous dations la suspension au 29 mai, lorsque Mlle Weasley est entrée dans la Chambre. » suggéra un autre membre. « Avec un tel défaut de jugement, je ne suis pas à l'aise de ne laisser aucune remarque sur son dossier. »

Dumbledore n'était pas content de cela. Il continua de plaider en faveur de Ginny, mais il ne put dissuader le Conseil de faire cette punition. Cela ne ferait pas vraiment de différence pratique, mais il n'aimait pas ajouter une blessure supplémentaire comme celle-ci à cette famille.

**000***000***000**

Dumbledore avait décidé de révéler la nouvelle aux Weasley en personne, principalement parce qu'il avait besoin de persuader Harry de se faire tester par Croaker. Bien sûr, Croaker était très occupé, et le serait probablement pendant un certain temps, mais Dumbledore pensait qu'il serait préférable de faire entrer le garçon dans les révélations, avant de lui lancer la dernière bombe.

« Oh, bon sang. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis. » s'exclama Harry quand il apprit ce qui avait été décidé.

« Ça va, Harry. » dit Ginny d'un ton maussade.

« Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. » insista-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais voulu causer de problèmes. Je pensais que tout serait réglé lorsque j'aurais tué le Basilic. Je ne savais pas que cela causerait autant de problèmes quand j'en parlerais. »

« Nous ne t'en voulons certainement pas. » l'assura Mme Weasley. « Et tu _devais_ nous parler du Basilic. Tout cela est la faute du vieux Serpentard, pour avoir caché une bête aussi dangereuse dans le château. »

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas juste. Je sais ce que ça faisait, quand tout le monde pensait que j'étais l'Héritier. C'était horrible. Je n'aime pas qu'ils blâment Ginny. »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge : « C'est très noble de ta part, Harry. Mais je suis sûr que la suspension n'aura pas de mauvaises répercussions sur Ginny, en particulier parce que tu te portes garant d'elle.  
Mais je voulais aussi te parler directement. Tu vois, Mme Weasley m'a révélé que le Guérisseur a trouvé une concentration inhabituelle de magie noire, diffuse dans ta cicatrice. »

Harry regarda Mme Weasley d'un air interrogateur. « Je pensais que c'était important, et que le Directeur devrait le savoir, au cas où cela te poserait problème plus tard. » dit-elle. « Personne n'est meilleur en magie des arcanes que le professeur Dumbledore, après tout... J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et répondit : « Ça va. »

Dumbledore sourit : « Je vous remercie de votre loyauté, Molly, mais Mme Bones m'a rappelé récemment qu'_il_ _y_ _a_ quelqu'un de meilleur que moi : Algernon Croaker, le Directeur des Langues-de-Plomb. Harry, si tu le veux bien, je crois qu'il devrait examiner ta cicatrice, pour mieux définir la nature de cette magie noire, et déterminer si des mesures doivent être prises. »

« Ça vient de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « Le Guérisseur disait que ça venait probablement de ma cicatrice. »

Le garçon comprenait vite, hein ? « Oui, Harry. » répondit Dumbledore. « Je crois que lorsque Voldemort a tenté de te tuer, cette nuit-là, une partie de... sa magie est restée attachée à toi. C'est très probablement pour cela que tu peux parler Fourchelangue, comme lui. »

« Vous pouvez m'en débarrasser ? Je ne veux aucune partie de _lui_ en moi. J'ai vu ce que cela peut faire. »

« C'est ce que j'espère vraiment pouvoir faire. » répondit le vieux sorcier, et c'était la chose la plus vraie qu'il _pouvait_ dire. « Maintenant, M. Croaker est actuellement très occupé à fouiller la Salle des Objets Cachés à Poudlard, donc tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier pendant quelques semaines. Mais tiens-toi prêt pour quand je t'appellerai, pour qu'il t'examine. »

**000***000***000**

Amélia fut définitivement surprise, lorsqu'Algernon Croaker fit irruption dans son bureau le samedi.  
La fouille du reste du château touchait à sa fin, même s'il faudrait probablement encore une semaine pour balayer l'ensemble du bâtiment pour les espaces agrandis, et pour préparer la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de nouvelles de l'équipe de Croaker avant bien plus longtemps que cela.

« M. Croaker, qu'est-ce que... »

« Mme Bones, vous devez voir ça. » s'exclama-t-il.

« Croaker, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que vous n'avez pas trouvé de Basilic dans la Salle des Objets Cachés. » répondit-elle.

« Non, pire... Nous avons trouvé un Horcruxe. »

**000***000***000**

« Pas avant quelques semaines, hein ? » ironisa Harry, pendant que Dumbledore les escortait, Sirius et lui, dans un étrange couloir de pierre, jusqu'au Département des Mystères. Sirius avait reçu une libération temporaire de Sainte-Mangouste, car cette affaire était urgente, et préoccupait grandement son filleul.

« Nous avons fait une découverte inattendue et fortuite. » expliqua le vieux sorcier. « En fouillant la Salle des Objets Cachés, M. Croaker a trouvé un autre artefact, qui avait été ensorcelé par Voldemort - similaire au Journal. Avec cette comparaison directe avec la magie de Voldemort, il peut analyser ta cicatrice beaucoup plus facilement. »  
Une demi-vérité, mais suffisante jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent avec certitude. « Et comme cet artefact est très dangereux, nous ne voulions pas attendre pour le gérer. »

« Comme le Journal ? » demanda Harry. « Il n'y avait pas d'horrible monstre avec _celui-là_, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heureusement non. Il y avait très peu de vie dans la Salle qui nous inquiétait. » Il les conduisit tous les deux dans une pièce, dont les murs tournaient sur eux-mêmes jusqu'au vertige, puis il cria le mot "Âme". Les murs ralentirent et l'une des portes s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce pleine de cercles rituels, d'artefacts arcaniques, et trois personnes assises autour d'une table en pierre.

« C'est toute la sécurité que vous avez ici ? » se demanda Sirius.

« Je vous assure, M. Black, que nous avons des méthodes beaucoup plus subtiles que vous ne pouvez en rêver. » déclara un homme aux cheveux gris et en robe noire.

Harry regarda autour de lui dans la pièce. Il avait reconnu Mme Bones, et il avait déjà vu l'homme avec le faux œil plus tôt dans la semaine, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son nom, mais l'homme en robe noire ne lui était pas familier. Heureusement, Dumbledore les présenta immédiatement.

« Harry, Sirius, vous connaissez déjà Mme Bones, mais permettez-moi de vous présenter l'Auror Alastor Maugrey, et le Directeur du Département des Mystères, Algernon Croaker. Et si vous vous interrogez sur cette réunion : oui, c'est plus qu'un simple examen pour Harry. Vous voyez, nous formons tous les quatre une équipe d'infiltration, pour empêcher Voldemort de revenir encore une fois. »

Oh, _cela_ était différent. Harry et Sirius durent alors se demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici. « Et vous voulez quand même scanner Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est vrai. » déclara Croaker. « Cela ne devrait prendre qu'une minute, M. Potter. S'il-vous-plaît, asseyez-vous au milieu de ce cercle. » Il désigna l'un des plus petits cercles runiques sur le sol.  
Harry s'assit nerveusement, et Croaker se leva de la table et le contourna trois fois, en chantant et en agitant sa baguette. Rien ne sembla se produire, jusqu'à ce que...

« Aïe ! » Harry plaqua une main sur son front, où sa cicatrice était devenue soudainement brûlante.

Croaker prit immédiatement un air sombre. « Eh bien, vous aviez raison, Albus. » dit-il à Dumbledore, qui avait l'air tout aussi sombre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius.

« Sirius, Harry, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. J'ai peur que nous ayons de mauvaises nouvelles. » répondit Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent et le regardèrent, dans l'expectative.  
« Harry, j'avoue que je n'étais pas entièrement sincère la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Je voulais attendre d'avoir une confirmation, et malheureusement, M. Croaker a confirmé ma théorie. La magie noire liée à ta cicatrice n'est pas simplement une connexion d'étrange magie... C'est, en fait, un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. »

Sirius émit un bruit sifflant, qui le faisait étrangement ressembler plus à un chat qu'à un chien. Harry se sentait vaguement malade, mais la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était : _«_ _On_ _peut_ _diviser_ _une_ _âme_ _en_ _morceaux_ _?_ _»_

« Saloperie, il n'a pas fait ça ? » marmonna Sirius.

« Il n'a pas fait quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Sirius avala rapidement son extra-dose supplémentaire d'urgence de potion calmante, et prit une profonde inspiration. « Ça s'appelle un Horcruxe, Harry. Mes parents m'ont prévenu à ce sujet, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais ça un jour... C'est un morceau de l'âme de quelqu'un, qui est arraché par un meurtre rituel, et stocké dans un... objet. Tant que l'Horcruxe existe, Voldemort ne peut pas mourir. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il passa nerveusement les doigts sur sa cicatrice. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à cela.

« Comment... comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? » demanda Sirius. « Voldemort ne pouvait pas avoir voulu... »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait voulu. » déclara Dumbledore.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas voulu. » confirma Croaker. « M. Black, la bonne nouvelle est qu'Harry n'est pas un véritable Horcruxe. Il y a un rituel de magie noire préparatoire très compliqué, que vous feriez probablement mieux de ne pas connaître. Le fait est qu'il n'a pas été utilisé sur votre filleul... La mauvaise nouvelle est qu'il y a plus d'un Horcruxe. »

« Plus d'un ? »

« Ce genre de chose ne se produit pas par accident, Black. » grogna Maugrey. « Le salaud en a fait un tas. Au moins, le garçon en a déjà détruit un. »

Sirius regarda Harry avec surprise. Harry s'en aperçut, et repensa à la seule chose qui avait du sens. « Le Journal ? »

« Ouais. Vous nous avez rendu service, là-bas. » déclara Moody.

« Wahou, mais... mais vous pouvez retirer celui-ci de ma cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « De préférence, sans impliquer un serpent géant ? »

Maugrey et Sirius gloussèrent tous les deux sombrement, mais le reste de la table resta solennel. Croaker regarda fixement la cicatrice d'Harry en disant : « Nous n'avons pas de moyen sûr de le retirer maintenant, M. Potter, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Nous avons eu la chance de trouver un autre Horcruxe de Vous-Savez-Qui à Poudlard. Je sais, je suis aussi surpris que vous. Mais maintenant que nous en avons un en main, je peux l'étudier, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de retirer le morceau d'âme de vous, en toute sécurité. »

« Oh... c'est bien, je suppose. » dit Harry, mais il avait l'air déçu.

« Mais cela soulève une autre question. » lança Sirius. « Je suppose qu'il y a d'autres Horcruxes ici-bas. Pouvons-nous _les_ détruire sans un serpent géant ? Je crois me souvenir que c'est censé être vraiment difficile. »

« En fait, c'est la partie facile, Sirius. » répondit Dumbledore. « L'épée de Gryffondor est en argent gobelin. Ça la rend unique, car elle a pu absorber le venin du Basilic, sans être abîmée elle-même. Et, grâce au venin, elle pourra détruire les Horcruxes. »

« Il y a encore plus facile que ça, Albus. » contra Croaker. « Nous pouvons simplement courir à travers le couloir, et les jeter à travers le Voile de la Mort, sans nous embêter avec l'épée. »

Harry était plutôt perdu, maintenant. Le Ministère de la Magie avait quelque chose appelé le Voile de la Mort ? Comme... un véritable voile, vers la mort réelle ? Et il trouvait que la magie était bizarre, avant.  
Eh bien, ce n'était après tout pas plus étrange que des morceaux d'âme, mais quand même. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire plus attention à ce que disait Hermione. Il semblait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Hum. » grogna Maugrey. « Je pense que nous oublions le danger évident, ici. Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours ici-bas, et s'il est un peu intelligent, il saura que nous avons détruit le Journal, et confisqué le Diadème. Devrions-nous vraiment garder la chose intacte ici, en sachant qu'il va essayer de la reprendre ? »

« C'est un artefact inestimable, Auror Maugrey. » haleta Croaker. « Vicié ou pas. Et j'en ai besoin pour trouver un moyen d'aider M. Potter. »

« Cela ne nous aidera pas si Vous-Savez-Qui revient. »

« Ça suffit, Alastor. » l'interrompit Mme Bones. « Mais il _soulève_ un point intéressant, M. Croaker. Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que le Diadème reste sécurisé - et ne risque de posséder personne ? »

« J'ai eu quelques réflexions à ce sujet, Mme Bones. » déclara Croaker avec confiance. « Tout d'abord, nous devons le placer sous surveillance 24h/24, et nous ne laisserons personne le gérer sans surveillance.  
Mais, pour une solution à plus long terme, après avoir récolté le cadavre du Basilic de la Chambre des secrets, nous pourrons mettre en place un piège automatique, pour si quelque chose ne va pas, ou si une personne non-autorisée essaie d'accéder au Diadème. Il sera alors aspergé de venin de Basilic et détruit.  
Et dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons toujours jeter la chose à travers le Voile de la Mort, comme les autres. »

« Très bien. M. Black, M. Potter, je veux que vous sachiez que nous vous avons amenés dans ce petit groupe par nécessité. Cette opération est en dehors du circuit. Fudge n'en connaît rien, et, plus important encore, il ne doit _rien_ savoir.  
Idéalement, nous voulons détruire tous les Horcruxes, et ensuite transmettre tranquillement un rapport du Directeur et de M. Croaker, disant que Vous-savez-Qui ne peut définitivement pas revenir, et personne n'en saura plus. Si nous jouons bien, nous pourrons arrêter une seconde guerre, avant même qu'elle ne commence. »

« Ça me semble bien. » acquiesça Sirius. « Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? »

« Pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur la récupération de vos forces. Et ne dites rien à _personne_. Dans quelques semaines, nous voulons qu'Harry rouvre la Chambre des Secrets, et nous pourrions faire appel à vous pour nous aider à rechercher des Horcruxes.  
Et d'ici là, peut-être quelques autres petites faveurs. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, après tout. J'espérais qu'Albus vous mettrait au courant ? »

Dumbledore commença alors à leur expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et une sombre détermination s'empara d'Harry et Sirius. Ça n'allait pas être facile. Ils n'avaient que des indices partiels sur ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes et sur leurs emplacements, mais ils allaient s'assurer que _lui_ disparaîtrait pour de bon cette fois.

Quant à ce qu'il fallait faire après cette réunion, Dumbledore pensait qu'interroger les anciens professeurs de Voldemort pourrait donner des indices.

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

**_Note_** **_de_** **_l'auteur_** **_:_** _Plus_ _qu'un_ _seul_ _chapitre_ _à_ _écrire._ _Non,_ _ce_ _ne_ _sera_ _pas_ _une_ _longue_ _histoire_ _-_ _plutôt_ _une_ _histoire_ _"Voyons_ _à_ _quelle_ _vitesse_ _tout_ _est_ _résolu_ _s'ils_ _ont_ _une_ _excuse_ _pour_ _déterrer_ _tous_ _les_ _secrets"._ _  
Cela_ _dit,_ _j'ai_ _été_ _submergé_ _par_ _la_ _réponse_ _à_ _mon_ _travail_ _ici,_ _et_ _je_ _remercie_ _tous_ _ceux_ _qui_ _ont_ _"__reviewé",_ _"__favorité"_ _ou_ _"__followé"._ _Restez_ _"__à_ _l'écoute"_ _pour_ _le_ _final._

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


	7. Chapitre 7

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Disclaimer** **de** **l'auteur** **:** Est-ce que quelqu'un qui était premier de sa classe à son lycée, et qui avait des liens avec les riches et les puissants de la région, pourrait conserver son anonymat en tant que meneur terroriste, dans sa propre petite ville natale ? Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais J.K. Rowling le pense, et c'est son histoire._

**000***000***000**

**Chapitre** **7**

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, Amélia ? » demanda le gros sorcier d'un ton obséquieux.

« Pas du tout, professeur Slughorn. » répondit Amélia. « Cela ne concerne aucune de vos activités. Je vous ai appelé parce que nous pensons que vous pourriez avoir des informations importantes, sur les activités illégales de l'un de vos anciens élèves. »

Horace Slughorn pâlit un peu. « J'ai eu beaucoup d'élèves au fil des ans. » déclara-t-il. « Ils ont fait beaucoup de choses importantes, bonnes _et_ mauvaises. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu'ils font quand ils quittent l'école. »

Il passait rapidement à la défensive. Ce n'était pas bon signe. « Je ne suggère pas que vous avez négligé des activités illégales, Professeur. » répliqua-t-elle. « Bien que je me _demande_ si vous auriez pu détourner les yeux concernant certaines... activités _suspectes_ d'un élève en particulier, quand il était encore élève à Poudlard. »

Slughorn avait un mauvais pressentiment sur le but de cet interrogatoire. Il tira distraitement sur son col, et demanda : « Euh... De quel élève s'agirait-il ? »

« Un de vos Serpentards, du nom de Tom Jedusor. »

« Je... je crains ne pas me souvenir d'un Tom Jedusor. Nom très commun, vous voyez. Et je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais beaucoup compté, ou j'aurais entendu parler de lui, depuis. »

« Pas s'il utilisait un _nom_ _de_ _guerre_**(*)**, Professeur. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de lui. Il était Préfet-en-Chef, promotion de 1945. »

_[**(*) **__**Note**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_ _"Nom_ _de_ _guerre",_ _en_ _français_ _dans_ _le_ _texte.]_

« Non, je ne peux pas dire que je m'en souviens. »

Amélia soupira. « Albus m'a prévenu que vous feriez ça. » marmonna-t-elle.

La voix du gros sorcier grimpa dans les aigües : « Vous... vous avez parlé à Albus ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est lui qui a suggéré que je vous parle. Maintenant que nous savons tous les deux que le Tom Jedusor dont je parle est Vous-Savez-Qui, alors peut-être que vous pourriez abandonner le déni ? »

Slughorn pâlit plus fort, et mordilla ses ongles. Après avoir grogné et toussé pendant une minute, il commença : « Amélia, je jure que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce garçon allait devenir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Aucune idée du tout ? »

« Eh bien, je... Je pensais qu'il avait une fixation malsaine sur la magie noire, mais ce n'était pas si rare à Serpentard, surtout pour un élève aussi brillant que lui. Aurais-je regardé dans l'autre sens, laissé l'indiscrétion occasionnelle se glisser ici et là ? Je suis désolé de dire qu'il n'était pas le seul. Et il semblait qu'il irait si loin... Qu'il avait tant de potentiel... Je ne voulais pas croire ça de lui. »

« Je vois. Et l'avez-vous encouragé dans ses recherches ? Ses études sur la magie noire ? »

_«_ _Je_ _suis_ _foutu,_ _elle_ _a_ _compris._ _»_ pensa Slughorn. « D-d-des conseils, ici et là. » balbutia-t-il. « Je peux lui avoir montré un ouvrage de référence ou deux... sur une base purement théorique, bien sûr. Je _suis_ plutôt libéral pour les laissez-passer vers la Réserve, mais c'est assez commun. Beaucoup d'élèves lisent dans la magie noire sans devenir des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

_«_ _Et_ _nous_ _y_ _voilà._ _»_ pensa Amélia. « Pas certains types de magie noire, Professeur Slughorn. » dit-elle. « Pas certains livres, que Dumbledore a retirés de la bibliothèque après que Jedusor ait obtenu son diplôme... »

« Pourquoi tout cela est-il important ? » claqua-t-il.

« Parce que Vous-Savez-Qui est toujours ici-bas. Si vous avez deviné la moitié de ce que Dumbledore a deviné, vous _savez_ que c'est vrai.  
Nous voulons l'arrêter... Pour de bon, cette fois. Dumbledore et moi, avec quelques autres, essayons d'arrêter son retour avant qu'il ait une chance de faire un mouvement, et de nous assurer qu'il ne pourra plus jamais revenir.  
Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin d'informations. Dumbledore a deviné beaucoup de choses, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Nous devons savoir tout ce que vous savez sur les recherches de Tom Jedusor sur les Horcruxes. »

Slughorn resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Il était définitivement nerveux. Puis finalement, il déclara : « Vous ne pouvez pas _m'obliger_ à vous parler... Pas sans une citation à comparaître devant le tribunal, au moins. »  
_«_ _Et_ _en_ _faire_ _une_ _affaire_ _judiciaire_ _attirerait_ _la_ _colère_ _du_ _Ministre._ _»_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

« Non, mais je peux divulguer toute la saleté que j'ai sur vous à Rita Skeeter. » répondit Amélia.

Le visage de l'homme devint blanc, passa au vert, puis redevint très pâle et en colère. « Vous êtes dure en affaires, Amélia. » dit-il.  
« C'était pendant sa sixième année. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné... Je pensais que c'était un jeune homme charmant, peut-être troublé, mais pas dangereux... susceptible de faire de grandes choses.  
Oh, j'avais entendu des rumeurs... vicieuses. Personne n'entendait parler de lui pendant l'été, et s'il y avait des murmures de magie noire et de rituels effectués, je n'y croyais pas. Tom Jedusor ne ferait jamais rien de tout cela.  
Et oui, je connaissais ce surnom que ses amis lui donnaient, mais je pensais c'était une blague - une fantaisie adolescente passagère. Beaucoup d'enfants imaginent des rêves fous de domination du monde, et ne les réalisent jamais. Et le fait qu'il ait utilisé une anagramme de son nom - vous pouvez trouver cela difficile à croire, mais je l'ai trouvé drôle à l'époque. "Qui fait ça ?" je pensais. »

« Et puis une nuit, » continua le sorcier, « après une réunion du Club de Slug, Jedusor est venu me voir, et m'a posé des questions sur les Horcruxes. _J'ai_ _été_ circonspect dans mes réponses, je vous prie de me croire. Je ne lui ai rien dit qui ne pouvait être obtenu des livres qu'il devait avoir lu. »

« Juste un instant. » l'interrompit Amélia. « Sa sixième année ? Était-ce l'automne 1944 ? »

« Pourquoi ? Oui, je suppose que c'est bien ça. »

« Selon les notes de Dumbledore, il... Jedusor avait déjà fait au moins un Horcruxe, à ce moment-là. »

« C'est vrai ? Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais deviné. Il... il semblait avoir eu peur quand l'école a failli fermer, mais il n'a pas agi différemment devant moi. »

« Il semble qu'il était un bon acteur. A-t-il dit autre chose, Professeur ? »

« Eh bien... oui. Il m'a demandé s'il était possible de faire plus d'un Horcruxe, pour rendre son âme encore plus "en sécurité". Bien sûr, je lui ai répondu que c'était de la folie. Je supposais que ce serait possible, mais j'ai dit, dans des termes pas du tout incertains, que ce serait une horreur, qui ne devrait même pas être envisagée. »

« A-t-il dit _combien_ d'Horcruxes il avait l'intention de faire ? » demanda Amélia avec impatience. Ça pourrait être ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Slughorn tremblait en se souvenant : « S'il a révélé réellement ses plans ? Six. Six Horcruxes, pour une âme en sept parties. Il pensait que ce serait plus stable. J'ai refusé de spéculer sur le principe.  
C'est tout ce que je sais, Amélia, je le jure. J'ai mis fin à la conversation à ce moment-là, et je ne l'ai jamais laissé s'approcher de moi après cela. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir, au sujet de la noirceur qui était en lui. »

« Eh bien, heureusement, c'était précisément ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci, Professeur Slughorn. Vous avez été d'une grande aide. »

Il soupira fortement. « Eh bien, c'est un soulagement. Vous me le direz, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me direz quand vous les aurez tous ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous tiendrai au courant. »

**000***000***000**

Drago Malefoy était soumis lorsque sa mère et lui entrèrent à Sainte-Mangouste, où le Chef de la famille Black passait la plus grande partie de son temps. Son père allait bientôt être expédié à Azkaban, et sa propre vie venait d'être bouleversée. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer à l'idée d'être le fils d'une mère seule. Cela n'était pas censé arriver aux Sang-Purs de l'élite.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de l'homme même qui avait passé près de douze ans à Azkaban. Quand ils le rencontrèrent, il était maigre, pâle et maladif, mais propre et bien habillé - clairement sur la voie du rétablissement.  
Il les regarda avec dédain, mais il leur parla plus poliment que Drago ne s'y attendait, étant donné sa réputation.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois venu me voir, Narcissa. » attaqua Sirius. « Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés en bons termes, depuis que je me suis enfui de chez moi. »

« J'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances, Sirius. » répondit-elle. « Mais j'avais besoin de voir le Chef de la Famille. »

« Oh ? Le Chef de la Famille ? » dit-il avec un sourire condescendant. « Pourquoi ? Pour me supplier de ne pas te renier, après ce que Lucius a fait ? »

« En fait, j'ai demandé le divorce de Lucius. »

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. « Qu-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Lucius a fait encore pire que les faits que tu connais. Dans l'exécution de son plan malavisé, il a perdu un artefact inestimable du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et a bâclé l'un de _ses_ plans-clés. Je crois toujours _qu'il_ reviendra un jour, et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai un fils à protéger. Alors, je suis partie. »

Sirius les regarda attentivement. Drago remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient élargis de surprise lorsque sa mère avait mentionné l'artefact du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il _n'avait_ _pas_ réagi lorsqu'elle avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Il se demandait à quel point Sirius savait ce qui se passait.

« Alors le vieux Lucy est finalement allé trop loin, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda Sirius, se délectant de sa position de pouvoir. « Vous avez dû partir pendant que la réception était encore bonne ? »

« Sans parler du fait qu'il ira bientôt à Azkaban. » répondit-elle. « Ou qu'il a mis Drago en danger à cause du Basilic. J'avais de nombreuses raisons.  
Le fait est que je serai à nouveau Narcissa Black, en supposant que tu me laisses rester dans la Famille. Sinon, je devrai ressusciter la défunte lignée Rosier. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. Narcissa avait fait comprendre à Drago qu'en dépit d'être un traître à son sang, Sirius avait été élevé comme un Black, et était aussi vif qu'eux-mêmes. Il saurait que raviver la lignée Rosier serait difficile, mais réalisable, et que cela montrerait ainsi qu'elle avait encore un certain contrôle.  
Il saurait également que parler de la lignée familiale signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'héritage, puisqu'elle pourrait garder le nom Black si c'était juste pour elle, mais pas pour Drago. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il ait fait le saut logique : « Tu veux que je fasse de Drago un Black. »

« Je pense que ce serait le mieux pour lui, oui. » répondit-elle.

« Je vois... Et toi, Drago, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Drago cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui demande cela, du moins pas si rapidement. Il lutta pour répondre calmement : « Je... je sais que le nom Malefoy est plongé dans la boue, en ce moment. Et que le nom Black a encore une certaine crédibilité. Je... je serais fier de le porter. »

« Hum-hum. Tu réalises que cela ferait de Drago l'Héritier Présomptif, puisqu'il serait le seul garçon vivant qui pourrait continuer à porter le nom de la Famille ? » demanda-t-il à Narcissa.

« Prévois-tu avoir des difficultés à rectifier tes problèmes de succession ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils : « Les Guérisseurs disent que je pourrais avoir besoin de leur aide pour... des raisons de fertilité, mais à long terme, probablement pas.  
Mais de toute façon, Drago ne serait l'Héritier que du nom de la Famille et des biens détenus en fiducie par la Famille, ce qui n'était pas énorme la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. Je peux encore laisser le reste à Harry.  
En parlant de cela, les descriptions de mon filleul ne m'ont pas donné confiance en Drago. »

Drago se renfrogna. Bien sûr, Potter pouvait tout bousiller. C'était exaspérant de penser qu'il détenait une telle influence dans la Maison Black. Même si Drago n'en avait pas fait une affaire si personnelle ces deux dernières années, il ne serait pas bon d'avoir un autre opposant politique aligné avec le Chef de la Famille. Mais il était assez intelligent pour tenir sa langue sur tout cela. Mère lui avait dit qu'il devait réviser son attitude, et il allait le faire.

« J'ai parlé à Drago de son comportement à l'école, et je m'attendrai à mieux de lui à l'avenir. » déclara sa mère.

« Oui. » ajouta Drago, ravalant sa fierté. « Je... je m'excuse pour mes insultes personnelles et le harcèlement de votre... filleul et de ses amis. Je... j'ai dépassé les bornes. »

Sirius lui lança un long regard, et se tourna vers sa mère : « Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi, Cissy. Si tu continues à débiter les mêmes idées que ton mari, nous allons avoir un problème. »

« Je reconnais maintenant la faille dans la position de Lucius. » répondit-elle sans manquer un battement. « J'ai déjà fait des ouvertures à la Maison Greengrass, pour commencer à modérer notre position. Nous n'allons pas nous plier à ta politique, et je ne pense pas que tu t'y attendes, mais nous ne nous accrocherons pas à celle de Lucius, non plus. »

Sirius posa son menton sur sa main et les examina pensivement. « Alors, la Reine de Serpentard a été détrônée, finalement ? » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ce jour...  
D'accord, Cissy, tu peux rester dans la Famille, mais je garde un œil sur toi. Quant à Drago... Il devra gagner ce droit.  
S'il peut être civil avec Harry à l'avenir, et prouver qu'il s'est vraiment amendé, je pourrais prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Vous avez des problèmes avec ça ? »

Narcissa soupira de soulagement, et secoua la tête. Drago se renfrogna intérieurement d'avoir à traiter civilement avec Potter, qui ne connaissait clairement pas la signification du mot "noblesse". Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, et il accepta l'accord.

« Parfait. Tu sais, je suis surpris que tu aies obtenu un divorce aussi facilement. » dit Sirius.

« Eh bien, Mme Bones m'aide en échange de mon témoignage, mais j'ai eu de la chance que mon père ait insisté pour un contrat assez équitable. »

« Les Black ne s'inclinent devant personne. » sourit Sirius, en citant la vieille devise officieuse. « Ça aurait dû être équitable.  
Bah, qui aime les contrats de mariage, de toute façon ? Tu sais, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ils étaient désuets, jusqu'à ce qu'Andi se soit enfuie avec Ted, et que Lily ait commencé à traîner avec nous.  
Tu sais quoi ? Nouvelle règle : pas de mariages arrangés dans la famille Black. »

« Quoi ?! Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! » Drago haleta avant de se rattraper.

Sirius le regarda avec une véritable confusion. « Ils sont dépassés et, la moitié du temps, ils rendent les gens malheureux. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

« Mais... mon arrangement avec Pansy... »

« Pansy ? »

« Oh, mon chéri. » soupira Narcissa. « Pansy Parkinson. L'intention de Drago. Lucius et son père ont pris les dispositions nécessaires lorsqu'ils ont atteint l'âge normal de six ans. »

Sirius roula des yeux. « Oh, un de _ceux-là_. » grogna-t-il. « Et tu _veux_ rester avec elle ? Est-elle au moins jolie ? »

« Sirius ! » haleta Narcissa.

Mais Drago hésita, puis sortit un petit portrait de Pansy hors de sa robe, et le lui tendit. Sirius y jeta un coup d'œil et dit : « Tu pourrais faire mieux. »

« Hé ! »

« Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Tu l'aimes visiblement, si tu as déjà un portrait d'elle. Je dis juste, cependant... »

Drago fulmina et s'écria : « Est-ce que vous allez me laisser la garder, ou non ? »

« Première leçon de romance, Drago : elle n'est pas une personne à "garder". Je ne t'aime peut-être pas, mais je serais en défaut dans mon devoir d'homme à femmes si je ne te donnais pas de bons conseils de romance.  
Donc, en voici un : si tu veux vraiment Pansy, alors gagne-la à l'ancienne. Et ne t'inquiète pas si quelqu'un d'autre te gêne.  
Et si son père n'aime pas ça, j'aurai une _conversation_ avec lui. Il ne sera pas un problème. » Il montra un sourire méchant, qui rappela à Drago qu'il était, en effet, membre de la Maison Black.

« Merci, Sirius. » dit Narcissa. « Nous apprécions ton soutien. Et appelle-moi si tu veux que je t'organise un rendez-vous, toi aussi. »

Il grimaça légèrement, et répondit : « Je garderai cela à l'esprit. »

**000***000***000**

Les jours passèrent. Les Aurors nettoyèrent peu à peu la plus grande partie du château de Poudlard et des terrains environnants de l'éventuelle magie noire, à l'exception de la Salle-sur-Demande et de la Chambre des Secrets elles-mêmes. La colonie d'Acromantules, dans la Forêt Interdite, fut placée sous surveillance étroite, mais Amélia décida que cela pourrait attendre qu'il y ait plus de temps pour s'en occuper. Le Ministère reprit finalement ses activités normales, au grand soulagement du Ministre, mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Quand Harry entra ensuite dans le bâtiment du Ministère pour les procès de Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow, l'activité frénétique et chaotique qu'il avait vue auparavant s'était éteinte. L'endroit semblait fonctionner correctement maintenant, à l'exception des problèmes de rumeurs dans le Département des Mystères.  
Harry devait témoigner au procès Malefoy, comme tous ceux qui avaient vu son complot en action, y compris sa propre femme. Drago, remarqua Harry, était modéré et ne se déchaînait pas, ne délirait pas ou ne ricanait même pas, comme il l'aurait fait à l'école. Sirius avait expliqué le changement qui s'était produit dans sa famille, et Harry était fermement d'accord que c'était une amélioration.

Même en l'état, Lucius avait dénoncé les charges retenues contre lui, au motif qu'il ne savait pas ce que ferait le Journal, ou que c'était mortel. C'était la plus mince des défenses, mais il avait encore assez d'amis pour que ça marche presque... jusqu'à ce que Narcissa dénonce la corruption, les pots-de-vin, et ses activités pendant la guerre. Il fut condamné à perpétuité, et au désaveu public de Fudge.

Le procès de Pettigrow fut plus facile, et le témoignage de Sirius et le peu de preuves physiques disponibles furent suffisants pour le condamner. Harry fut consterné, cependant, quand il s'avéra que Peter _ne_ _fut_ _pas_ condamné à perpétuité. Sirius l'avait pourtant été, mais cela venait d'un Ministère trop zélé, qui ne lui avait jamais donné de procès. Ce n'était donc pas une comparaison équitable.  
Il s'avéra que, pour tous ses crimes, Pettigrow n'avait jamais réellement commis de meurtre, et son crime ne répondait pas non plus à une exigence technique de trahison. Il fut juste accusé de douze chefs d'homicide involontaire et d'un de complot, déclaré coupable, et condamné à 75 ans d'emprisonnement, donc il pouvait théoriquement vivre assez longtemps pour s'en sortir.

Mais probablement pas.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia furent inculpés dans le système judiciaire moldu. Mme Bones escorta un jour Harry chez le magistrat de Little Whinging, pour sa déposition.  
Il fut de nouveau surpris d'apprendre que la plus grande partie de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était en fait un comportement limite. Comme il n'était pas médicalement en trop mauvaise santé, mais que par contre il était entièrement vêtu, n'avait pas de cicatrices de coups (même s'il se souvenait d'oncle Vernon suggérant qu'ils _auraient_ _dû_ en faire), et qu'il était même complètement vacciné (à son grand étonnement), il dût admettre qu'il avait eu plus de chance que trop d'enfants maltraités que le magistrat avait dû voir.  
Cependant, le placard sous les escaliers, la chatière de la porte, et leurs mauvais traitements en général à son encontre, pouvaient clairement donner lieu à une action.  
L'obésité morbide de Dudley et son comportement d'intimidation ne le pouvaient pas, mais ils purent aider à établir un modèle. En fin de compte, les Dursley ne furent pas condamnés à de longues peines de prison, mais ils perdirent la garde de Dudley, et pire : leur réputation.

Pendant ce temps, avec son quota de terreur aveuglante rempli pour l'année, Harry se retrouva à se détendre chez les Weasley tout le mois, pendant que Sirius récupérait. Avec la promesse d'un parrain et d'un logement, ce fut le meilleur mois de sa vie, malgré les affaires inachevées qui restaient suspendues au-dessus de sa tête.  
Il passait son temps à voler, à flâner dans le verger, à apprendre à nager avec les frères aînés de Ron (Fred et George étaient si reconnaissants, qu'ils n'essayèrent pas une seule fois de le noyer), et, sur l'insistance de Mme Weasley, à travailler sur ses devoirs d'été. Ginny fit de son mieux pour lui parler, mais elle avait toujours tendance à rester paralysée de timidité près de lui.

Une fois par semaine, Harry et Ginny voyaient tous les deux un Guérisseur d'Esprit pour des séances.  
Harry avait beaucoup de bagages des Dursley et de sa première année à Poudlard, mais le Guérisseur disait qu'il était étonnamment équilibré, presque comme s'il était magiquement protégé des pires effets. Le traumatisme de Ginny avait duré moins longtemps, mais avait été plus profond, et il lui fallut du temps pour affronter et dépasser tout cela.  
Ils eurent également une session de groupe pour aider Ginny à se débarrasser de ses fantasmes "Harry-Potter-le-Survivant", et essayer de devenir plus à l'aise avec Harry en tant qu'ami. Il trouvait qu'elle faisait de bons progrès.

Ce furent des semaines plus tard, peu de temps avant que Sirius soit libéré de Sainte-Mangouste pour la dernière fois, que Dumbledore vint chercher Harry pour ré-ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Il escorta Harry au château, après une longue conférence de Mme Weasley pour faire attention, même si, bien sûr, il n'y avait probablement plus de danger dans la Chambre.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Harry. » lui déclara Dumbledore, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château. « J'ai parlé à ton ami, Remus, et je crois que je peux le convaincre de prendre le poste de Professeur de Défense, l'année prochaine. »

« C'est vrai, Monsieur ? » répondit Harry avec empressement. Si Remus pouvait garder son côté sympa, ce serait très amusant.

« Il semblait réceptif. Il a mis la condition que nous supprimions d'abord la malédiction sur le poste, mais M. Croaker m'a informé qu'il a trouvé dans les protections ce qu'il pense être la malédiction, et il pense également qu'il peut l'enlever avant le début de l'année scolaire, en automne. »

« Ce serait formidable, Professeur. Je lui dirai que j'espère qu'il le fera. »

Ils rejoignirent Amélia Bones, l'Auror en chef Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt et Gawain Robards dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde - quatre des meilleures personnes du Ministère, bien que Mme Bones ait rapidement expliqué que Maugrey Fol'Oeil resterait à l'écart, en raison du risque pour son œil magique.  
Elle tendit à Harry une paire de lunettes opaques enveloppantes. « Je suis sûre que ce sera pénible d'essayer de voir à travers ça. » dit-elle. « Mais cela devrait vous protéger des risque de mort, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que la zone est exempte de Basilics. Maintenant, Harry, nous avons besoin de votre description aussi exacte que possible de la Chambre, pour planifier toute la tactique. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença à décrire la Chambre des Secrets : du long tuyau où ils devraient glisser, vers le couloir effondré avec la mue de serpent, jusqu'à la deuxième porte, qui était l'entrée de la Chambre elle-même, et les statues et la carcasse du Basilic à l'intérieur.

« Très bien, M. Potter. » dit Mme Bones quand il eut fini. « Ouvrez l'entrée, maintenant. »

Harry dut soulever ses lunettes opaques pour voir le serpent sculpté, mais il réussit à prononcer le mot de passe en Fourchelangue, et les lavabos se séparèrent. Cependant, les Aurors ne glissèrent pas vers le bas. Ils avaient apporté de longues cordes minces et magiques, qu'ils utilisèrent pour descendre en rappel le long du tuyau.  
Mme Bones envoya Dumbledore et les trois Aurors en premiers, pour s'assurer que la zone était sûre, avec Harry au milieu du groupe, et elle-même assurant les arrières. Ils atteignirent le bas, et bientôt la porte de la Chambre, qu'Harry ouvrit également, et les Aurors pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Le cadavre du Basilic était là, juste où il l'avait laissé. Harry avait peur que ce soit puant après toutes ces semaines, mais c'était en fait assez bien conservé.

Dumbledore et les Aurors s'écartèrent, et scrutèrent la Chambre pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment vide. Mme Bones, pendant ce temps, tira Harry en arrière pour qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Il n'était là que parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un Fourchelangue, et pour rien d'autre.

Ils attendirent un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore sorte de la Chambre avec une expression joyeuse, et que ses lunettes opacifiées disparaissent. « Eh bien, Amélia, » dit-il, « vous pouvez être rassurée : il n'y a pas d'autre Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Poudlard est complètement débarrassé des armes de destruction massive. »

Mme Bones soupira de soulagement. « C'est bon à entendre, Albus. Je sais que je serai heureuse de mettre ce cauchemar derrière nous.  
Il semble que vous pourrez ré-ouvrir en septembre, après tout. Nous devons encore nettoyer la colonie d'Acromantules, mais je vais maintenant donner aux Aurors une rotation pour des vacances, et nous prendrons soin de cela en août. »

« Excellent. Maintenant, je _vais_ avoir besoin de M. Potter, pour nous aider avec quelques articles dans la Chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

« Alors que nous avons définitivement exclu la présence d'un autre Basilic, nous avons constaté que la Chambre contient plusieurs caches d'artefacts de magie noire, et de tomes vraisemblablement destinés à aider l'Héritier de Serpentard dans son travail, et qui doivent être déverrouillés avec le Fourchelangue. J'ai donc besoin de M. Potter, pour aider à les supprimer. »

« Très bien. Alors allez-y, M. Potter. »

Harry rentra dans la Chambre et, sous la direction de Dumbledore, ouvrit tous les compartiments secrets scellés en Fourchelangue, pour que les Aurors les nettoient. Il était juste content de savoir qu'aucun autre serpent géant ne lui sauterait dessus à partir de maintenant - ni aucun autre type de monstre, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir une année normale, l'année prochaine... Du moins, il l'espérait.

**000***000***000**

« Bon sang, Albus ! Où est cette épée ? »

« Amélia ? J'ai gardé l'épée de Gryffondor dans mon bureau, ici. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Dumbledore sortit de son bureau de Président-Sorcier, pour voir un spectacle alarmant. Amélia Bones se précipitait à travers le Ministère en portant, dans une paire de pinces à feu, un bras humain desséché qui émettait un léger brouillard de vapeur, tout en hurlant à tout le monde sur son chemin : « Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Magie sérieusement noire qui arrive ! Dumbledore, vite, prenez l'épée ! »

Il la récupéra en un instant, et réapparut à la porte. « Vous avez trouvé l'un des objets... » commença-t-il.

« Plus tard ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Vite, détruisez la bague avant qu'il se passe autre chose ! »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux, et vit un anneau d'or sur la main flétrie, avec une grosse pierre noire. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire s'en échapper, alors il ne prit pas le risque d'attendre pour regarder de plus près.  
Il balança l'épée avec un puissant _CRACK_ _!_ Il y eut une petite explosion qui désintégra la main et le bras, et l'anneau tomba au sol, apparemment inerte.  
Amélia jeta les pinces à feu dans la cheminée, et lança un _Incendio_ assez puissant pour les faire fondre, au cas où.

« Il semble que vous ayez une histoire à raconter. » déclara Albus.

« Vous croyez ? » grommela Amélia.

« À qui était cette main ? » demanda-t-il, après une minute.

« Shacklebolt. Il survivra, mais il est à Sainte-Mangouste, et il sera dans un poste de bureau permanent quand il en sortira. Il était aussi l'un de mes meilleurs hommes. »

« C'est vraiment dommage, Amélia. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Apparemment, l'anneau était doté d'une forte compulsion, quelle que soit cette malédiction. Ils ont dit qu'il avait enfilé ce foutu truc avant de savoir ce qui se passait. Ils ont dû lui couper le bras pour le sauver. »

Dumbledore se pencha, vérifia que la bague n'avait pas de magie résiduelle, et la ramassa pour l'examiner. Il haleta quand il vit le symbole sur la pierre.

Amélia ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. « Tout ce que je sais, » dit-elle, « c'est que le prochain Horcruxe que nous recherchons, nous prendrons _beaucoup_ de renforts. »

**000***000***000**

« Albus, vous voyez cette grotte marine, dont vous nous avez informés ? Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, avec celle-là. »

« Pourquoi cela, Amélia ? Je pensais que vous aviez envoyé des renforts. »

« Nous l'avions fait, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a laissé une armée d'Inferi là-bas. L'équipe est à peine sortie vivante.  
L'un d'eux... Proudfoot, a eu sa jambe... mâchée. Il dit qu'il prend sa retraite... à partir de maintenant.  
Vous êtes le seul à avoir combattu autant de ces choses, et à avoir survécu. »

Albus soupira : « Très bien. Je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

**000***000***000**

« Tout ce travail, et quelqu'un d'autre nous avait battus. Avez-vous une idée de qui est ce R.A.B. ? » demanda Amélia.

« Très probablement : je crois que c'est Regulus Arcturus Black. » déclara Albus « Un Mangemort qui a disparu en 1979, et qui aurait été tué par Voldemort pour désertion. »

« Un indice sur où il aurait pu laisser le vrai ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un problème difficile. Si Voldemort l'a intercepté avant que Regulus ne le détruise, il aurait pu le re-cacher n'importe où. Si Regulus l'a détruit avec succès, il sera difficile d'en trouver des preuves.  
Cependant, s'il n'a pas pu le détruire, mais qu'il l'a caché avant d'être tué, il se peut que ce soit dans le manoir de la famille Black, ou dans un autre endroit connu de lui. Je vais demander à Sirius de chercher tous les indices qu'il pourra trouver. »

**000***000***000**

« ...et le lac profond et humide à mes pieds se referma, d'un air maussade et silencieux, sur les fragments du manoir des Black. »

« Patmol, le bâtiment est toujours debout. » lui rappela Remus.

« Très bien, si vous voulez la version _ennuyeuse_. » dit Sirius.  
Tous les deux se tenaient devant Albus, Amélia et Croaker, couverts de saleté et d'éraflures, mais au moins aucun membre ne leur manquait.  
« Nous avons tout de même laissé l'endroit dans un pire état que nous ne l'avons trouvé. »

« La maison nous a _en_ _quelque_ _sorte_ attaqués. » admit Remus. « Le fait est qu'il se trouve que son elfe de maison était encore en vie... »

« ...malheureusement. »

« Heureusement, tu veux dire, parce qu'il nous a conduits jusqu'au Horcruxe. »

« Ouais. Il était exposé dans le salon depuis quatorze ans, et personne ne l'a jamais remarqué. » dit Sirius. « Seulement _ma_ famille... »

« Nous apprécions beaucoup votre aide, Sirius, Remus. » les interrompit Dumbledore. « C'est un morceau de plus de l'âme de Voldemort, que M. Croaker peut utiliser pour résoudre le problème d'Harry, et terminer notre tâche. »

« Eh bien, je dis bon débarras. » répondit Sirius. « Maintenant, si vous nous excusez, je pense que j'ai des piqûres de doxys. »

**000***000***000**

Le soleil brillait haut et clair sur le quai 9¾, le 1er septembre. Après un été de chaos, toute la Grande-Bretagne magique était soulagée de retrouver enfin les choses à la normale. Mieux encore : Poudlard était désormais certifiée aussi sûre que possible (enfin, à l'exception des sortilèges échangés dans les couloirs, et des blessures de Quidditch).

« Eh bien, Loupiot, prêt pour une grande nouvelle année ? » demanda Sirius, en voyant son filleul prêt à partir.

« Ouais, pourtant... » répondit Harry. « Est-ce que c'est méchant de ma part si, pour la première fois, je suis un peu triste de partir à l'école ? »

« Nan, avec l'enfance que tu as eue, je n'en suis pas surpris. Mais je serai là quand tu reviendras. Tu dois y aller pour profiter de ton temps à Poudlard.  
Pas de monstres cette année, pas de sorciers maléfiques... Enfin, à part Servilus. Et tu as de bons amis, là-bas.  
Donc, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est d'obtenir de bonnes notes, de faire des farces aux Serpentards, et de te trouver une petite amie. »

« Sirius ! »

« Quoi ? Un petit ami, alors ? »

« _Sirius_ _!_ »

Son parrain lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Allez, je me souviens de ce que c'est que d'avoir treize ans. »

« Je pense que tu as _encore_ treize ans. » répondit Harry.

« Exactement. Le fait est, que nous avons résolu la plupart de tes problèmes, donc il est temps pour toi de profiter de ta vie. »

« Voldemort est toujours là, cependant, et il est toujours connecté à moi. »

Sirius soupira : « Oui, mais il ne peut pas te faire de mal, avec Dumbledore sur l'affaire. Tout va bien aller pour toi, Loupiot. Nous avons tout en main. »

« Je souhaite toujours que ces deux Aurors n'aient pas été blessés. » dit Harry.

« Je sais, mais par rapport aux dégâts que Voldemort a causés pendant la guerre, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous nous en sommes sortis aussi facilement. Tous les deux se sont sacrifiés par choix, et ils étaient prêts à sacrifier beaucoup plus, donc il n'y a personne à blâmer, sauf Voldemort.  
Et maintenant, nous avons deux Horcruxes en main. Alors, je suis sûr qu'entre les Langues-de-Plomb et Dumbledore, ils trouveront comment sortir ce morceau d'âme de ta cicatrice, et tu seras débarrassé de lui. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry. « La coupe de Poufsouffle est toujours quelque part. »

« Oui, mais nous la trouverons. » répondit Sirius, avec une telle conviction qu'Harry fut plein d'espoir malgré lui. « Tôt ou tard, nous la trouverons. »

**000***000***000**

**-** **THE** **END** **-** **THE** **END** **-** **THE** **END** **-**

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Note finale**_ _**de**_ _**l'auteur**_ _**:**_

_Merci_ _à_ _vous_ _tous_ _d'avoir_ _lu_ _cette_ _histoire._ _La_ _réponse_ _a_ _été_ _plus_ _grande_ _que_ _je_ _ne_ _l'avais_ _imaginée__**(*)**__._ _Mais_ _malheureusement,_ _c'est_ _la_ _fin._ _  
Oui,_ _je_ _sais_ _que_ _je_ _n'ai_ _pas_ _vaincu_ _Voldemort,_ _mais_ _comme_ _Sirius_ _le_ _dit,_ _les_ _choses_ _s'améliorent,_ _et_ _ils_ _y_ _arriveront_ _tôt_ _ou_ _tard._ _J'ai_ _déjà_ _résolu_ _le_ _reste_ _des_ _points_ _principaux,_ _et_ _Harry_ _peut_ _avoir_ _une_ _vie_ _normale,_ _maintenant._ _Je_ _pense_ _que_ _c'est_ _une_ _très_ _bonne_ _fin_ _en_ _soi._

_**(*)**_ _**Ajout**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_White_ _Squirrel_ _fait_ _ici allusion_ _à_ _tous_ _ses_ _lecteurs,_ _qui_ _lui_ _rappelaient_ _plusieurs_ _détails_ _du_ _canon_ _de_ _JKR_ _au_ _fur_ _et_ _à_ _mesure_ _de_ _l'écriture_ _de_ _cette_ _fic,_ _et_ _qui_ _ont_ _donc_ _permis_ _de_ _développer_ _l'histoire_ _toujours_ _plus_ _loin.  
Si_ _vous_ _voulez_ _en_ _savoir_ _plus,_ _vous_ _pouvez_ _aller_ _voir_ _la_ _fic_ _originelle_ _"Petrification_ _Proliferation"_ _(sur_ _mon_ _profil,_ _ou_ _dans_ _mes_ _"Favorite_ _Stories")_ _:_ _White_ _Squirrel_ _remerciait_ _chaque_ _contributeur_ _au_ _début_ _de_ _chaque_ _nouveau_ _chapitre._

**000***000***000***000***000***000**

_**Note**_ _**finale**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**traductrice**_ _**:**_

_Je_ _remercie_ _sincèrement_ _White_ _Squirrel,_ _pour_ _m'avoir_ _permis_ _de_ _participer_ _au_ _fandom_ _"Harry_ _Potter",_ _avec_ _ma_ _traduction_ _de_ _son_ _histoire.  
Et_ _merci_ _à_ _vous_ _tous,_ _qui_ _m'avez_ _suivie_ _dans_ _cette_ _traduction._ _J'espère_ _que_ _sa_ _lecture_ _vous_ _a_ _autant_ _plu_ _qu'à_ _moi_ _!  
Je_ _vous_ _donne_ _rendez-vous_ _à_ _une_ _prochaine_ _fois,_ _quand_ _l'avenir_ _le_ _dira..._

**000***000***000***000***000***000**


End file.
